Life With A Dragon
by Ben10extreme
Summary: Thomas sometimes feels insignificant. But finding a dragon egg in the park one day can change that in an instant. Now he's raising Luna with help frim his friends, and CJ. However...they have will learn that some experiences they have are more significant than they appear...
1. I'm not special

**This is a Regular Show fanfic that I had on my mind. Thomas has been a scapegoat longer than he needs to be. I thank RegularShowfan1592 for giving me confidence in this, also wishing to help me out when he can. Thanks for that! ****So, I'm making this story about Thomas. Let's just see where this thing goes!**

**Begin!**

* * *

It was a very quiet day back at the park. At least...it was SUPPOSED to be quiet...

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO NOW?!" Benson yelled as he saw what was going on outside. Some giant sentient grill was blowing fire down upon the park along with mutant hotdogs shooting out of its cover, and causing explosions. Mordecai and Rigby were running from the explosions, and took cover behind a large rock.

"We kinda brought the thing to life...and gave it powers by accident!" Mordecai said nervously, remembering the incident with Cart. "We didn't know it would start trashing everything!"

"Its you two! EVERYTHING YOU MAKE TRIES TO KILL US!" Benson yelled. Skips dodged another exploding hotdog. "How did you even do this?!" Rigby sweatdropped.

"Uh...I kinda took one of the potions out of Skips' garage and poured it on the grill? I thought it would give the hotdogs extra spice!" Mordecai slapped his head. "Why didn't you just get hot sauce?!"

"We were all out!"

"Why didn't you buy more?!"

"I didn't have any money!" Skips sighed as he his behind a rock. "Rigby, how many times did I tell you not to mess around with my things?!" Rigby counted in his fingers. "Let's see...one...two...how many seasons has there been?"

"NO FOURTH WALL BREAKING OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

High Fives shielded Muscle Man, who kept charging out of the ways of the explosions. "Stupid grill! You think you're better than me just because you fire snacks that catch on fire at us?! Well you're wrong!" Fives groaned as the fifth flaming hotdog hit the shield. "Muscle Man...this is starting to hurt..." "Pull through bro! Pull through!"

Pops was flying throughthe air in his flying car, dodging flaming hot dogs. " That grill is a bad show! Bad show indeed! I thought meat shouldn't be attacking people!" His car was then shot down, as he hurtled towards the ground. "WUAAAAH!" his seat then ejected from the car, as it crashed into the trees. His parachute activated. "Unfortunate... Skips just fixed it a fortnight ago..."

Thomas didn't know what to do, as Mordecai just pushed him out of the way from incoming flames. "Dude! Thomas! Don't just sit there!" "S-sorry!" Everyone kept moving around in a frenzy, trying to figure out what to do. Mordecai hid behind a rock again, formulating a plan. "Guys, I have an idea! Benson, Pops, get its attention!"

Trusting the blue jay, they ran into the field, and started to throw rocks at the giant grill, not knowing how else to attract attention. It eventually turned around to face them.

"Skips, grab the hydro cannon!" Thomas lifted himself up. "We have a hydro cannon?" "Sure we do dude, Skips is almost always prepared." Skips grabbed the water like cannon, and began to charge it with power. "Rigby! Press the button! Muscle Man, Fives, give him cover!"

The duo gave Rigby cover as he sprinted towards the large cannon, Fives shielded him from the fire blasts. "Okay..this is really starting to hurt now..." Rigby jumped towards the cannon, as he began to press the button. "Thomas! Get out of the way dude!"

The goat noticed that he was in range, and clumsily jumped out of the way of the blast. Rigby fired the cannon, blasting a ridiculously large stream of water right at the monster grill, putting out its flames, and ruining the hot dog monsters. The grill groaned in apparent pain, then crashed into the ground, causing a big shockwave to rumble the park.

Everyone was coming out of hiding spots, eyeing the damage done. Thomas steadily stood up as he eyed the damage. Mordecai and Rigby stood up, high fiving each other. "How about that?! We hydro cannoned that grill in the face!" "Yeah we did! OHHHH!"

Benson came stomping towards them, as he steamed red. "IDIOTS! You seriously caused so much damage from altering a grill?! You're better clean this mess up before sunset, OR YOU'RE FIRED!" He then stomped away, Skips and the others calmly walked away from the mess, as the two were left to the silence of the mess upon them.

"Well...that's slightly more time than we usually get...maybe he finally stoppedtreating us like complete crap! Now we're just crap!" Rigby said happily. Mordecai pinched his forehead. "Rigby...that isn't much better than-oh god we forgot Thomas!"

They immediately ran to his side, as he was holding his arm in very seeable pain. Mordecai helped him up quickly. " Dude, are you alright?!" Thomas didn't say much. He silently looked at the ground, clearly thinking about something. Mordecai sensed distress in his friend, and looked him in the eyes. "Seriously, are you okay?"

Thomas murmered something inaudible. "..special." Rigby leaned closer. "What did you say? I didn't hear you." "I'm not special!" The duo leg go of Thomas and stepped back a few feet after the outburst. Okay...where did _that _come from? Mordecai approached him again. "Thomas? What do you mean you aren't special?"

"I know you're a nice guy Mordecai, but let's just face facts, I'm not like any of you at all." Rigby stepped up to him, genuinely concerned...for once. "What do you mean, dude?"

Thomas looked back to the ground, shaking his head. "I've worked here for an entire year now. There have been multiple crazy things happening around here that I clearly wasn't ready for." Mordecai tried to interrupt. "That's why you're upset? You seemed cool with it when you found out."

"Its not that, man. Its how I deal with it." Mordecai looked at Rigby,then to Thomas, then shook their heads, not knowing what he meant by that. "Ever since I got this internship...I've done nothing but hold you guys back. I was too scared to react earlier during Exit:9b. I screwed up when I thought Muscle Man was after me. I let myself get near-fatal brain freeze just because I didn't want to be the only one not to get a brain freeze selfie. I STILL get uncomfortably cold when I fall asleep."

The duo was silent as they listened to the goat speak. " You guys though...you mess up, yet you always find a way to fix it. Let's be real about this. I don't have Mordecai's bravery, Rigby's speed, Pop's flying car, Muscle Man's strength, High Fives' ghostly powers, Skips' knowledge, or Benson's leadership. All I can think about is selfish things that involve money. You guys...you guys are special. I'm...a nobody. Just an intern filling a spot no one else wanted to take. I'm...not special."

They were both saddened by this. They never knew that he felt this way. Rigby sighed. "Man...that's tough...well, let's play video games." Mordecai pounded Rigby's arm. "OW!" "Dude! This is serious!" "I know, I know! I'm sorry. We should help him."

Thomas waved his hand. "No guys, its alright. I don't want to get anyone in trouble just because ofa few complaints. Let's just clean up this mess." The duo hesitated a bit, but got to their job. In a few hours, they cleaned up the mess, saving a black hole on the ground. "Hey Thomas. Mind getting that one for us? If..you want to." "Its cool, I got it."

He began to shovel the black spot, but the shovel shattered instantly. " Oh man! Benson's gonna notice that! Wait...what _is _this?" He realized that it wasn't a hole, it was a rock. He picked it up, but definitely found out that it was no rock. Rocks can't _generate _heat. Mordecai and Rigby caught up with him. "Woah...what is it?"

Thomas shook his head. "No idea. Let's take it to Skips."

_**At Skips' garage...**_

The yeti looked over the rock closely, as all of the other park members gathered around it. " Well Skips? What is it?" Skips turned away from the thing for a moment.

"The rock generates heat...because its not a rock. Its an egg." Everyone was taken aback. Skips continued. "It appears to be shining from the center. Like...the moonlight on a full moon. There's also a great power emitting from it. This is a dragon egg. And it appears to have been buried in the park only a few years before its founding. I'm surprised that something still breathes in there."

Rigby walked up tothe desk. " Wait...so there's a dragon in this thing? A breathing dragon?...I call dibs!" Mordecai punched him again, making him groan.

Skips examined the egg for a moment...then his eyes widened. "It looks like its gonna hatch." Benson looked at it. "When? And how can you tell?" "Well...judging by the way that its glowing a very bright green...i'd say...right now. And we better take cover. Dragon eggs are known to explode when they hatch."

Silence. Then...a simple order from Muscle Man..."HIT THE DECK!" They ran outside and covered their ears. A loud explosion was heard, and slime was seen splattering outside the window. They uncovered their ears.

"My, that was quite loud. Whatever could have happened?" Pops said curiously. Benson stood up. "Let's go find out." They entered the garage, where bluish green slime was seen everywhere in the room...and something breathing in the center of the mess. "Careful. It may be a baby, but we don't know what its capable of."

They took a good look at it. It had bluish green scales, a light green underbelly, not very developed claws, a tiny horn on its head, a small snout, and purple eye. It yawned, clicking its tongue, and looked around. It clearly has no idea what its doing there. It then turned to the park group, and stood up on all fours. Its wings were also very small, not developed enough for flying. Its full size...still taller than Rigby. Anyway, it looked at the park group, until its eyes fell on one person. " Dada?"

Everyone looked at each other. Who was it talking to? Rigby rubbed his head. "Clearly its talking to me. I'm an awesome guardian!"

"Rigby...remember the not feeding yourself thing?" Mordecai interjected. Rigby's stomach grumbled right after that was said. "I can walk around that."

Skips rubbed his chin. "Its still too early to tell...but it seems to be female. I'll have to give it a good check-up." The baby dragon leaped off the table, and sprinted towards the group. "Dada! Dada!" She then leaped high, and knocked someone down. She tackled Thomas. "Huh?!" She then rubbed her head in his chest, and licked his face with her forked tongue while murring. "Dada..."

Everyone stared at Thomas, who just blankly said: "What just happened?"

* * *

**So? Tell me what you think of this. I'm open to criticism. Constructive criticism that is. Anyway, I'll continue when I continue. **

**Reviews are awesome. You should try it! Just joking, its entirely your choice. **


	2. Her Name Is Luna

**Yep. Another chapter ready to go. So...yeah.**

* * *

The little dragon stayed where she was, on top of Thomas' chest, and still licking his face happily. The poor guy still had absolutely no clue of what was going on whatsoever. The thing just exploded out of its egg and instantly became attached to Thomas. Everyone else was just as confused as he was, except Skips, as usual.

"Uh...Skips...what's going on here?" Benson asked after a full five minutes.

Skips nodded his head after a few moments. "As I thought. She's imprinted on Thomas." Muscle Man was the most confused. "What? To Thomas? Why?"

Skips turned back to Thomas. "When a dragon egg is close to hatching, the last thing that touched it will be the subject of its imprnting. It's parents stay with it all the time to make sure that it knows who its parents are. Thomas...the moment you touched the egg with your bare hands...you became its foster father."

Thomas' eyes were wide, as he looked back at the baby, who had a curious look in her eyes as her tail wagged. "Dada?"

He truly had no idea what he's supposed to do now. He was going through a nice weirded out day as usual, and the next moment, he's a parent. How is he gonna deal with this? No. Heck with that. How's his _mother _going to react?! He didn't have his mother's mind, but he was SURE that she didn't expect dragon as a grandchild!

"Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY FREAKING GOAT! What am I gonna do?! I don't know how to take care of a dragon! I don't even think I CAN take care of her! WHAT AM I GONNA D-" SLAP! Mordecai walked up and slapped him as hard as he could, snapping him out of it. "Dude...first off...you're gonna stop freaking out."

"Right...right...sorry Mordecai. I really needed that."

" Second off...you are not gonna take care of her alone. We're all here to help you deal with this. Right guys?" Everyone except Muscle Man nodded in agreement. "I said RIGHT, guys?" He said more threateningly. What amuses everyone is that Muscle Man flinched. "Oh! Um..sure bro. Sure. We got your back."

Skips walked over to the baby and carefully picked her up by the underarms. She didn't seem to notice. The new world she has been introduced to was very fascinating to her newborn type mind. " I'm going to do a quick diagnosis. Just to see if there's any health problems we might run into and need to be prepared for."

He walked back over to the table, cleared it off a little, and gently set her down. She saw his face, and wagged her tail. "Kips!" He chuckled a bit. Her English isn't very developed either. "Alright sweetie, I'm going to give you a quick look around, so I need you to be a good girl, okay?" She stared at him blankly, then smiled again. "Kips!" "I'll take that as a yes."

He lifted up her wings, keeping a keen eye out. "Wings are forming normally." He set them down and picked up one paw. "No scars or skin conditions visible. Clear and shining." He set her paw down, and stretched her eyelids only slightly open. "Eye functions are perfectly normal. Nothing irritating or anything." He then checked her ears, shining a flashlight in them. "Nothing blocking her hearing." He then went for her snout.

"Alright, say ah." She didn't seem to want to open her mouth. "Uh uh!" Skips wasn't surprised, dragons were also prideful when they wanted to be. "Come on now, I only want to check your teeth." "Uh uh!" Thomas watched from behind, seeing Skips hit a roadblock. He then came with an idea. "Listen to Skips-" "Kips!" "Right, please listen to Kips? For...Dada?" He feels SO weird right now.

She looked at Thomas, then to Skips. Then after a period of time passing, she eventually opened her mouth wide. It was surprising to say at the least, her mouth could stretch wider and longer than a python's. Now having an opening, Skips took a look at her teeth. It didn't seem that there was anything messed up about her teeth. Everything in her mouth seemed very much normal. Her teeth were canine, so that was pretty much it. Her tongue briefly licked Skips' face, as he pulled back and dried off.

"Alright then. I'll have to do monthly checks, but she seems perfectly healthy." Right at that moment, her stomach began to grumble, and she whimpered while looking at Thomas. "Dada...hungy...hungy." She said while pointing at her him a moment to figure out what she meant. "Oh! You're hungry! OK then. Uh...Skips? Little help?"

"Let's see...there...isn't really isn't a recorded limit on what dragons will eat, since they are omnivores. But what I'd recommend is the basic milk feeding. Or at least small rodents she can handle. Like rats, possums, and...(sweatdrop) raccoons..."

Everyone turned to Rigby at the last suggestion. "What?...What?!" Benson stared at him for a moment, then shook his head. _Restrain Benson...restrain...you wouldn't go that far...because then you'd be in prison... _"Alright then. Guys, last job for the night, get newborn dragon something to eat."

"Dragon, Benson?" The gumball machine gritted his teeth at the sudden voice. "Gene..." He turned around. Indeed, the vendor was there, looking interested. "You now have a mystical creature on your hands, Benson?"

"What's it to you? What are you doing here?"

"I was honestly just going to break some of your thing and walk then I see that little beauty right there...and you said it was female?" He walked over to the small creature, forcefully pushing Mordecai out of the way. "Interesting..." She grew nervous from Gene towering above her, and ran over to Thomas, burying her head into his shirt. "Hmmm...how much?" Thomas looked at him. "Excuse me?" "I mean, how much do you want for her?"

Mordecai came back up and shoved Gene away. "She's not for sale." He growled. "You really are a jacked up dude, thinking we'll just sell her when she's just been born." Rigby sided with his friend, waving his arm up. "Yeah, why do you gotta be like that?!" Gene dusted himself off as he stood back up.

" Don't you realize what you have here? Your park is boring, dull, no excitement anywhere." He clearly doesn't know what working here has effected on the park. What does he know anyway? He's just a vending machine. Meanwhile, Thomas was beginning to feel protective of the baby, keeping it close. "Sorry, but we're not changing our minds."

"Think about it. You have your very own park attraction that will knock all the others out of the sky! I'm talking big things, Benson! Big things!" Benson glowed red as he stood over Gene. "NO." "Come on, Benson!" Benson finally shouted in frustration, no longer having patience for this. "That's it! This dragon has been placed under park protection, effective immediately! Anyone outside park management even _touches _her will be placed under arrest! She's been labeled under protected species. If that is all, be on your way, Gene."

"But-"

"I SAID GO AWAY GENE!" He was actually afraid, and just road his truck out of there. Benson calmed down, as he looked at the dragon. She seemed to have been frightened by his yelling. "No no, don't cry! I'm sorry I yelled. Please don't cry." She sniffles, as she snuggled towards Thomas still. "Dada...still hungy..." Thomas shook his head. He almost forgot what they were supposed to do. "I know, you're hungy-I mean, hungry. Come on guys." He picked her up, and they all walked back to the house. Mordecai made sure that Gene wasn't following them.

They walked inside, and Thomas went to the fridge. Just his luck, a baby bottle. Wait...why do they have this? O_h right. Mordecai lost that diaper bet and the guys added insult to injury. _He poured milk into the bottle, and heated it in the microwave for a few minutes. He grabbed it, and held it towards the baby. "Alrighty then, think you can open for me?" The dragon wagged her tail, and opened her mouth. She began to drink the warm milk softly, as she put her tiny paws on the bottle, and slowly closed her eyes. Either Thomas was crazy, or she was _purring. _He didn't think dragons could purr. Then again, he barely knows a thing about dragons. Whatever. "That's it...drink up. Thomas is here...he's kinda freaking out...but he's here..." The guys walked in to see him, and were silent.

"How ya doin', Dada? HAHAHA!" Muscle Man laughed, High Fiving HFG. Thomas blushed a bit. The baby finished drinking the milk, and sighed, satisfied. "Alright...I should probably...uh...burp her or something..." He turned her over and started patting her back. This was REALLY weird. Rigby scoffed though.

"Please, Thomas. I don't think that baby dragons are the same as regular babies." On cue, her cheeks puffed as she let out a little burp, which also had a sparkle of flame that inadvertedly landed on Rigby's tail. "Huh..maybe they are the same..."

Mordecai panicked. "Dude! Your tail is on fire!"

"It's not on fire. Hey...does anyone smell something burning?" He looked at his tail, which has definitely caught ablaze. "Huh...it is on fire...MY TAIL IS ON FIRE!" He ran around in a frenzic circle, as everyone watched him freak out. The dragon was clapping her paws together, clearly enjoying this. "Riggy funny! Riggy funny!"

"IT BURNS! But she almost said my name! In your faces! Wait, what was I doing? AH! MY TAIL WAS ON FIRE, I REMEMBER NOW!" He hopped into the sink, being able to fit him. He poured cold water over himself, putting out the flame and easing the pain at the same time. "Much better.." He then glared at the baby. "You must have REALLY enjoyed that, didn't you?" The dragon just wagged her tail, signifying a yes.

Skips then put a hand on Thomas' shoulder. "Ya know...you realize that we have to name her, right?" "Oh yeah!...any ideas guys!"

"Little Miss Dragon!"

"The Rigbynator!"

"Muscle Dragon!" Everyone but Pops stared at Muscle Man with a look that said, HECK NO!

Mordecai looked at Thomas. "It called you its dad dude. So its actually your call." Thomas looked down at the dragon, who continued to look at him with its light purple eyes. Its blue green scales were reflecting off the moonlight of the lunar eclispe... "That's it. Luna. Because I found her on a lunar eclispe." Everyone looked at each other, agreeing. "What about you? Do you like that name?" The dragon yipped. "Lu-nna! Luna!" "I'll take that as a yes."

She was very happy with her name. But she stopped as her ears flickered. She then turned towards the door, pointing at it with her claw. "Door." Thomas laughed. "Yes Luna, that's a do-" He stopped immediately as they heard knocking on the door. That was weird. Rigby scratched his head. "You don't think she _sensed _somebody at the door, do you?" Skips thought about it. "Dragons are known for having powers that rival the most powerful of wizards, but its still too early to tell." Mordecai stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll answer it."

As he got closer, there was a deep uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, which got more and more noticable as he neared the door. He heard the rain pouring from outside, not noticing until now. He slowly opened the door. "Hel-" He didn't finish, as a figure stood at the doorway soaking. It was clearly female, because of the pink skirt and blue sweater. She wore a purple raincoat and had a black hat in her hand. By the looks of her makeup streaming down her face, it looks like she was also crying. A lot.

She then dropped to her knees, sobbing loudly in Mordecai's chest. "Mordecai! Oh Mordecai! I'm so glad that your here! I'm sorry! I just didn't know where else to go! I'm so sorry!" Mordecai was about to soothe her, but not before recognizing the voice behind the hood. _It..can't be..._

Everyone else heard the crying, and went to check on them. But they saw the woman sobbing into Mordecai's chest. She was obviously very distraught. But that's not what shocked them. It was WHO it was.

"MARGARET?!"

* * *

**What's this? Did I just leave a cliffhanger? Well how about that...**

**Reviews...make people happy, no? If its a willing choice, it makes all of us happy!**


	3. I'm here for you

**Another chapter! Yay! **

* * *

Everyone stood in extreme belief as they quietly watch the robin cry in Mordecai's arms. Why the heck was she here? She left for college a few months ago, and it left Mordecai in a very deep deprression. He eventually got over her...but now she's here. Crying her eyes out. What the heck happened to her? Mordecai certainly wanted to know. Luna, while in Thomas' arms, looked very worried about the one she's never met before.

"Mar...ga..ret?" Thomas heard her peep, and looked at her in surprise. B_ut how? She just saw Margaret...wait...maybe because we all shouted her name...that must be it._

Mordecai was doing his best to try and soothe the robin in his wings. "Margaret...what's wrong? What are you doing here?" It's not that he isn't happy to see her, but she literally just jumped into his arms crying. This was prone for worry. "Shouldn't you be in college?"

Margaret tried to speak, but the sobbing made her words unable to be understood. "School...g-gunners...b-b-bombs...and f-fire...so much...fire..." He couldn't understand her very well, she needed to calm down. "Come on Margaret. Let's get you warm." He cooed, as he wrapped his arms around her, and gently picked her up bridal style, then took her into the living room.

Rigby watched on, until he realized something and quickly looked at Thomas. "Dude! Thomas! She can't see Luna, not now!" "Ah crap! I'm gonna take her upstairs!" He kept Luna in his arms and ran up the steps before Margaret could see them.

Mordecai set Margaret down on the couch, and sat next to her. "Rigby, hurry and call Eileen." "Okay bro. What about CJ?" Mordecai froze. If these two meet, it will only complicate things even further. He never even thought about that until just now. "No, just Eileen."

Rigby nodded in understandingg, and dialed Eileen on his cell. It rung for a few moments as he tapped his foot. He then heard someone pick up. " Rigby?"

"Hey Eileen! Listen, you gotta come to the house. Like, right now." "Sorry Rigby, but I'm currently working at the moment. Is there a way to reschedule?" "There's no time for that! Margaret's here! (Click) Hello? Hellooooo?" Just at that moment, he heard something kick the door open. Eileen came in running in her work clothes and a black jacket, soaking wet. "Margaret?! She came back?!"

Rigby looked between Eileen and his phone, very much confused. " Wait...weren't you just...I mean you were...how'd you get here?" "I told my boss if he stood in my way I'd crack every bone in his body. He let me leave because he knows I'm capable." Rigby was stunned for a moment. "You know what? It doesn't matter, because you're here." She nodded hurriedly, and rushed to her friend.

"Margaret!" "Eileen!?" Eileen jumped into the arms of her friend as she noticed her tears. The sisterhood between the two of them continues even to this day. So of course Eileen was still very worried. "What happened?! You left for college! Why are you back?!" The robin wiped her tears, seeing her three closet friends by her side. She leaned in to Mordecai's chest as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Something happened...something bad..."

* * *

Margaret was walking over to her next class, annoyingly exhausted. The hardest classes were always the longest. Not only were they hard, long, but most importantly...boring. Really...really...boring. She could think of a number of things that could be more fun than chemistry. But apparently chemistry is one of thkse sigificant parts of life that just can't be ignored.

"Alright...that's another class down...now all I need is-"

**BOOM! **

She heard the loud explosion as she felt the buildings shake from the unforeseen blast. She tried to balance herself as she wanted to process what exactly was going on now. "What the?!"

She heard other students screaming, and teachers yelling for them to form single file lines or something. The thing that shut her beak closed, was the rifle shots. She suddenly grew scared as she heard bodies drop to the floor.

_Oh no...its a shootout! _Not wanted to get spotted, she took cover behind a falling desk in another room. The gun shots were clearly heard as she desparately tried to look for a seeable exit. But she keeps seeing nysterious guys covering every turn.

"Man...what am I going to do?! Gotta find a way out! Oh, I just hope everyone else is alright..."

"There she is!" She froze as she looked behknd her. These dudes were armed, and their rifles were aimed at her. Not a good sign. "She's the one the boss wants! Don't let her get away! Shoot to stun!"

_Ah crap!_

With newfound stamina, she took off again, not wanting to find out why they were after her specifically. She could already hear the gunshots getting closer and closer as they chased her. When she passed a corner, another gunshot chipped a door...and her shoulder.

"AH!" She shouted as she gripped her now bleeding shoulder. She felt lucky that it didn't penetrate it instead of grazing her. This was insane! Why were they even chasing her?! The shots continued to follow her as she tried to make her way to the lower floor.

She could just hear them coming after her, and decided to hid in the janitors room real quick. If she was going to get out of here she needs to take one out. So she grabbed a broom and lied in wait. After a few moments, one of the gunners were passing by, still looking for her.

"I know you're here little birdie..." She burst out of the closet and hit the guy with the broom at the back of his head, making him fall to the ground. It was so hard a hit that it snapped in two. She knocked him out...or thought she did. The guy wasn't unconscious, as he slid his hand quickly, and made her trip.

Margaret thought back to the closet. _Cleaning materials irritate the_ eyes...she threw a bottle of unknown chemicals at the guys face, making him scream and grab it. She took the chance to take off again.

Another bomb explosion rocked the building, as she desparatly tried to keep her balance. The guys were still on her tail, and the flames were making her delusional. She knew if she stopped, she wasn't getting back up. She eventually made her way through an exit, and pushed the door with whatever stamina she had left.

She ran a few more steps before panting, hands on her knees. She was covered in soot, and her arm was still hurt. She looked back at her used to be college. She was glad that most students found their way out, but the building was completely destroyed. She couldn't believe this happened. All of this...because they were after _her. _Why?!

Her eyes began to water as she took this in. Her dream school...gone out of nowhere. She couldn't go back to her parents, not now. But what would she say to them? She couldn't stay here, those guys could still be chasing her. She truly had no other place to go that wouldn't end well. She didn't know anyone who could dull her pain, except...

_You're always there for me...I guess...I mean...there isn't a lot of people I can say that about._

_Him..._

She knew who. Margaret needed tickets. Plane tickets. Fast.

* * *

Margaret by now has stopped crying. Everyone looked af her, genuinely concerned. Someone just tried to kill her at her own school. And she had no idea who would actually do that. She was terrified, everyone could see that. So scared that she didn't even bother notifying her parents of what happened. Instead, she came straight back to...Mordecai...

"Guys...let's clear out." Benson said quietly, as everyone walked out of the living room. Thomas was doing his best to keep Luna from jumping out of his arms. Margaret couldn't see her yet. Neither...could...Eileen..._Ah cripes. _

Back in the living room, Mordecai still held on to Margaret, trying to give her comfort. "Oh man...well...look, I'm sorry about what happened. You must have been happy over there. I mean, you were waiting a very long time for this, only for some jerks to totally ruin your chances. You should never have to go through something like that, because you were following a dream. I will never forgive the jerks who would do such a thing. I can't think of any reason they would ever attack the coolest girl I know." Mordecai saw her smiling at him, and he blushed. "Sorry, I'm probably not making any sense. I've gotten rusty at actually making people feel better. I mean, its been a long time since I had to do so. I mean-"

"I don't care about that Mordecai." He went silent as she said this. "This is why I came to you. You don't even know how you're going to lift my spirits...yet you don't stop trying. There's not a lot of people I know that would do that, especially at their own expense." Mordecai rubbed his neck.

"Sure...my education has been hindered by another random pyschopath that just can't leave people be. I truly am upset by that. And I kinda want to wring their necks the next time I see them...but that isn't important right now. They already started repairs...but...I don't know."

"You'll get another chance. I know you will." Mordecai said softly. Margaret looked at him carefully, knowing that he meant it. As a response, she kissed him on the beak. Mordecai kissed back, dearly missing this. Before it could turn into makeout, he remembered something important...

_All right everyone! New Years is here! Remove your masks! (Mordecai and other girl remove their masks)_

_CJ?!_

_MORDECAI!? _

"Margaret...wait." He gently pushed her off him, and she looked worried. "We can't do this. At least not now." "What? Why not?"

If Margaret new about his emotional breakdown, she would never forgive herself. She's been through enough already. "The guys wanted me to move on, and I tried to. So I met another girl who I had a lot in common with-"

"Its CJ, isn't it? You don't have to hide it from me Mordecai. I know with me gone you tried to make the best for yourself. It must have been hard. But believe me, I'm not at all mad with you."

"That's good. I just need to work things out for both of you. But until then...I can't be dating until my head's straight." Margaret knew that Mordecai was trying to be modest. He always tried to be modest. "Okay then...I trust you. So what now? I can't exactly limp myself back to the Coffee Shop."

"You can stay here! I can make arrangements with Benson!" "Really?!" Mordecai made sure not to mention Luna to her. That was for Thomas to decide on. "Alrighty then. Its settled!"

Back on the stairs, Thomas carried Luna in his arms, trying to keep her quiet. Which wasn't very hard, since she was beginning to small asleep. She kept trying to keep her eyes open, but it was futile. She let herself fall into slumber, purring in his arms.

"Whew...she's finally asleep. Maybe I can think about-" (Vibrate) His looked at his cell. "Ah crap, its mom. (Click) Hey mom...no I'm still at work...um...I...gotta lot on my hands now, so Benson needs me to stay the night...really? Thanks for understanding mom. Kay, bye." He hung up, as he went to a spare room in the house.

He set Luna in one of doggy beds. Benson had a dog...until you know who let it run away...so he had no more use for it. Luna sensed she was in a small bed, so she stamped her feet, and lied her head down on her paws, and went back to sleep purring. Thomas watched her steadily beforw going to his own spare bed.

"Well...she looks kinda cute just sleeping like that...but now I gotta figure out how to break this to mom in the morning...and there's also my college classes...sure...that's all gonna be fun...why not?"

If you didn't notice, he was being sarcastic.

_Somewhere outside..._

_"Its him! He has the child! We should snatch it now while she's defenseless!" _

_"No. Not yet...she's already attached to him. Besides...we need our bargaining chips alive you know..." _

* * *

**Looks like Thomas is gonna have a fun day tomorrow! (Not...) And Margaret's temporarily moved in? She DOES need an apartment again, you know. **

**And the voices...who...or _what, _are they?**


	4. Rough Day, Thomas? (Part One)

**Yeah...I know I'm pretty fast paced. But sometimes its just how I do things. I hope you can forgive that. **

**Let's begin!**

* * *

_The very next day..._

Thomas wakes up the next day, with rustled fur and red eyes. There was something about this day that just gave him a pretty weird taste him his mouth. And Benson came in just in time to confirm it. "Hey Thomas? Your college teachers called me a couple minutes ago. The hours were cut off and you'll have to make them up another day." The goat groaned.

"What happened?" " Apparently those professional janitors...are sloths. Literally...sloths...they released dangerous chemicals into the air vents when they fell asleep and toxic gas is spreading all around the building. No one is allowed in until they find a way to cleanse it without polluting the air."

Thomas groaned louder. He slept early for NOTHING! "Ha...well...that gives me some time to work on classwork. And some time with Luna too. And now...I have to tell my mom about her early...faaaaantastic." Benson shrugged his shoulders as he walked away.

Thomas adjusted his shirt, put his shoes back on, and went over to the sleeping mini dragon. She was still sound asleep, so he rubbed her head to gently wake her up. "Hey...Luna? Time to wake up. Come on."

She steadily opened her eyes. "Yawn...morning Daddy." Thomas smiled, but then it turned into shock. "Wait...did you say...morning daddy?"

"Um...yes? Is that a bad thing?" Thomas tried to shake himself awake. Her grammer...has gotten a little bit better than just yesterday. That...and he thinks she just grew a little bit. Because she went from being smaller than the doggy bed...to fitting it just right.

Thomas just had one thing to say. "Ssssssskiiiiiippppsss?"

_**A few seconds later...**_

The yeti took a good long examination. "Hm..." Luna looked at the both of them curiously, having no idea what was going on. They were trying to figure out what exactly was up with her.

"Yeah...this is normal. She's only adapting." Thomas had no idea what that meant. Not the word, the entire meaning. "It takes a baby quite a while to actually develop speech, how to walk, et cetera. Dragon hatchlings learn at a much faster rate, yet it still takes a while. All she did really was learn a few more words. She's a bit of a fast learner, but doesn't know it."

Thomas rubbed his head. "But her growth...what about her growing a couple of feet?" Skips nodded. "Just a little draconic growth spurt. She'll be like that for a long while. After a month and a half, or more, she'll be at full size. Bigger than the entire house. Just as much, her appetite will increase too. And who knows what other additions she'll have from her growth. Even I can't be sure what she will develop. Not all dragon developments are the same."

Thomas took all of this in. He was trying to find a was to put all of that in a more simple manner. "So basically...she's growing? Just at a fast rate?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Only difference is that she's getting bigger, but that doesn't mean she's aging faster. I'll have to come back to you on that one." Thomas nodded silently.

"Hey daddy...are we gonna do something? I'm feeling kinda hungry." Luna asked politely. Skips whispered to Thomas: "Small animals...and Rigby...better watch out. I wasn't kidding about the appetite thing. You may have to clean up some dead animals...if there is any part of them left. But hopefully she won't give in too much to her carnivorous side. I'm not saying she can't eat meat, just be sure it isn't the only thing."

Thomas shrugged. " Benson probably won't mind. Possums have been a real pain for me and the guys. Who knows? Maybe she'll only eat the bad animals that try to hurt people. But...now I'm worried for Rigby."

Luna luckily wasn't paying attention to any of this. She sat there obediently, waiting for her call to move. After a few more minutes of discussion, Thomas walked away, and she hopped off the table. "Alright Luna. Nothing is wrong, you're just learning very fast. Like what you'll be eating."

He noticed that she stopped at a piece of roadkill. Poor bunny didn't see the recklessness of Muscle Man's driving. He sighed. " Benson assigned some of us for roadkill duty. This is gonna suck." He looked at Luna, who eyed it hungrily. She wasn't really? Wait, Skips said dragons will eat close to anything, and the rabbit hasn't really started rotting yet...why is this so difficult?

It looked like she wouldn't do it without Thomas' say-so. "Ha...go on. It's alright. It truly beats letting it lie there." Luna nodded silently. She picked the dead rabbit up, and swallowed it whole. She honestly wanted to be friends with other animals, she really did. But her eating habits paired with growth spurts may cause one sort of problems. Unless she develops some sort of...

"Luna, did you like the rabbit? You know, for something your species, it isn't wrong. Natural stuff does get confusing." Luna smiled when he said this. It looked like she had only a shred of self consciousness. "Daddy, could we do something else?"

"Um...sure. What do you have in mind?" Luna looked towards the skies, watching the birds in the air fly freely. She stretched her wings as an indicator. "You want to fly? Isn't it a little early for that? You just came to life yesterday." "I know. But...it looks so cool...just soaring through the air like that...I'd feel so free...but, my wings aren't big enough yet."

Thomas heard the disappointment in her voice. Looks like flying was already turned into a life's goal. But its only been a day, she can't learn that fast...or can she? He really couldn't be sure about it.

"Well...maybe there's something else we can do. I'm not too excited about showing you to mom yet. But I also really don't think I can keep you a secret from her forever."

"Then don't keep me a secret, Daddy. Just come out with it. Quick and painless." Thomas wanted to believe that, but found he couldn't. "Yeah well...it may be quick, but that doesn't make it painless..." "It will be worse if you just put it off." He looked at her, wondering how she figured that out so fast. "At least...that might be what happens...I don't know..."

Of course. She doesn't fully understand it herself, that's why she's telling him. She didn't even realize that she was right about this. Luna is just learning. "Okay. So before I can actually do something remotely relaxing while school is being de-fumed, I got to get work done around here."

A little while later, Thomas was moving boxes into the house filled with who knows what, as Luna stayed outside to play with the small squirrels. They found it safe when they realized they weren't food to her. Back to Thomas, he didn't know what was in those boxes, but Muscle Man insisted that it was important. Which gave him a somewhat uncomfortable sign.

"Alright Thomas, the last box goes right there." Muscle Man ordered. The last box set, he turned back to the green man, who had a button in his hand. Not a good sign. "What...does that do?"

"Nothing important. Hehehe..." Not taking any chances, Thomas left the house. Muscle Man meanwhile went into hiding.

_Literally ten seconds later..._

"I can't believe you're actually letting Margaret crash here for the time being." Rigby said begrudgingly to Mordecai.

"You heard what she's been through dude. She has to get back on her feet. Get herself together. Find a-" At that moment, something popped out of all the boxes, and they were covered with pie cream.

"Ah what?! What the heck is this?!" Rigby licked some of the cream off his face. "Blueberry pie...filled with mud!? ACK! WHY DID I LICK BLUEBERRY MUD PIES?!"

"Gotcha dudes!" They should have known. Muscle Man was literally behind this.

"Muscle Man! The heck dude?!"

"Don't think that now Thomas is on board that I forgot about you dudes. We're not through." Mordecai rubbed his forehead. "Is this still about that time we crashed your car? We said sorry!"

"You crashed it MULTIPLE times!" "But still! Who even helped these in here?! Wait...Thomas was played again. We better get out of here before Benson sees-he's right behind us isn't he?" Yes he was. He was not happy.

"Wait Benson! It wasn't us! It was Musclllll-where'd he go?" The green man was gone in a flash. Rigby pounded the ground. "Dang it, Mitch!"

_Back outside..._

Thomas went back to keeping watch of Luna, who must have been trying to fly, since she flapped her wings fast, then plopped back onto the ground. She looked kind of confused.

"I don't get it. I have the wings...why can't I fly?"

"Skips said that you're still adapting, so it must not be far enough for you to try to fly yet. You gotta slow down and relax Luna. You're not growing _that _quickly." Thomas then felt it. "Rigby must be upset with me about something...I knew helping Muscle Man gave me chills for a reason."

"Daddy? You said something about Uncle Rigby?" Now she says his name right? She really IS learning. "Yeah...what about him?" "Can I eat him?"

Thomas was now very thoroughly confused. What is she thinking in that little head of hers? "Why...would you...want to do that?" "Because I can make it so that it doesn't hurt. Not one bit. And he can also still be here when we finish." The idea still didn't fit right in his head, but now he was curious. She can almost tower above the raccoon anyway, with the quick growth.

"How?"

"Thomas?" Mordecai came calling, running over to Thomas. "Dude, are you busy?" "No...why?" "Good, while Rigby is forced to clean something he didn't create, I'm free to help you out with something." Thomas didn't like the growing smile on the blue jay's face. "With what?" "Follow me and find out."

Mordecai lead Thomas away to the snack bar, when he received a text. It was his mother. _Coming over to check on you. Heard about de-fuming, want to make sure you're alright. See you there! Love Mom. _

Oh that's freaking fantastic! Is there anything that can make his day even more confusing and difficult to deal with?!

" Here he is, CJ."

_Wait what?! _

Mordecai lead him straight to the cloud girl herself. She waved at them while in her usual attire. Why...was she here?

"Yep. This is the guy, CJ. Since almost everyone in the park has been in at least one real relationship, I suggested you give Thomas a chance. He's actually a very cool guy. Have fun you two!" Before he walked away, Thomas gripped his wing tightly.

"Mordecai! Why?!" He whispered. Mordecai lowered his voice too. "Things were going to destroy me trying to pick a girl, dude. And I don't want to break any hearts. So, I decided to pair you up with CJ, since you're the only one who isn't interested in anyone yet."

"Your putting her on me?! Why?!" "Chill dude! I'm not asking you to make out with her or anything! Just get to know each other, ask about each others hobbies, school stuff, you know, the casual stuff. Its not just for you, its also for Luna."

"What does she have to do with this?"

"A certain amount of time is gonna pass, dude. Then she's gonna wonder what a " mommy" is." Thomas blushed considerably. "Admit it dude. We want to help, but we're busy most of the time. You need someone who actually has time for her. Sooner or later, you'll have to leave her with someone."

Thomas was out of arguments. He did need help when he needed it. And the de-fuming of his school should only be a few days from now. He needed someone to watch her off work time. "But what do I say to mom? She's on her way to check on me for any " contamination" or something!"

"Dude...its time you learn one of our simplest rules of problem solving: Make it work." With that, Mordecai walked away calmly, leaving the goat with CJ. She seemed concerned, but not very.

Thomas inwardly sighed. This day was not supposed to be so difficult!

_Why do I say things...? _

* * *

**Yep...Thomas has some things to work out. I said this story was about him, didn't say I would make it easy for him. But eventually it will.**


	5. Rough Day, Thomas? (Part Two)

**Time kinda got away from me. But I updated! It's just a simple conversation...then other things...huh...BEGIN!**

* * *

There were things around this blasted park that just shouldn't be so difficult! Yet fate CLEARLY doesn't have Thomas as a favorite! He has to deal with Luna, his coming mother, and now his friends settled a girl for him to spend time with?

_Why do I say things...? _

There was seriously no way he was getting out of this without a scratch or two. The real problem was what kind of scratches those will be. He definitely didn't want to be a scapegoat to Mordecai's love crisis...yet here he was. And joy oh joy, he has _plenty _of time to spend with this girl. And once more, time before his mother gets here. Things were not supposed to be so complicated.

_The irony of it all is...I actually WISH I was in school right now. School is less stressful than this! And school is stressful! What the heck am I supposed to do now?! Hah...alright Thomas. Calm down. You got yourself kicked off a bridge...you can talk to a girl. _

"Um...hello there?" _STUPID DUMBASS! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED BE?!_

"Hey! As Mordecai said before, names CJ, which is short for Cloudy Jay. You must be Thomas, as he also said." She was on Point, which meant she was honestly curious. Good, she's not feeling negative. Maybe Thomas was a little paranoid, he didn't know for sure.

"Ok then...did he also tell you that I'm the new intern around here?" "Oh sure,sure. Ever since we've seen each other again he shared as much as he wanted to with me. There was plenty that happened over here since we've last seen each other. The craziness around here ceases to end, huh?" CJ said with an honest smile. "By the way...how'd you fare here?"

"Well you know...I got used to it pretty quickly. Only took one of my superiors pretending to try and murder me to actually get how things work around here." "Really?" "Nah, not really...it took working for a freaky beard dude for two months to realize that wasn't the first time things went down here."

Thomas expected a negative reaction, there wasn't a lot of confidence in his voice. But again, he was thrown off by her laughter. "As I thought, crappy stuff happens here. But seriously though...that must have been pretty rough, starting off an internship to a nearly demolished park that almost fell under a pycho's hands. If I knew it was that kind of trouble I would have helped out too."

Thomas relaxed a little. This...wasn't going horribly. He really needed to build his confidence. "So you must be a pretty caring person then. I wish I could be like that. Usually I'm asking selfish questions like "Are we getting paid for this?" And a couple of other things.

"Face it dude, interns tend to do dumb things like that because of inexperience. For actual workers...it either fades away or grows. Or stays right where they're at. It's a complicated web of nobody gets it at all."

"You seem to know plenty about that kind of thing. Could you have-" "Worked the intern role? Yep...didn't go so well." "How?" "I worked part time as a delivery girl, right? At some point a receiver decided to be EXTREMELY rude for being late for a simple FIVE seconds. So I..._redocorated _his house before I left. (completely trashed it) Hour later, got kicked off. The nerve of some people right?"

Thomas winced as he remembered a few words. _Starter Pack..._

"Yeah...I kinda do...unfortunately. There's just so much that can annoy you past the breaking point. Usually I don't notice it. Anyway...what else can we talk about that doesn't steep past complete humiliation."

"Alright then. How bout close bonds? Like...other friends, family?" "Well...There is my mooooom...oh man. I completely forgot that she'll over here soon! I should stay casual so I can relax my nerves." CJ now laughed at his concerned face. He really has little confidence in his ability. There's gotta be a way to bring that up without him realizing it. "Another thing: Have you heard about what happened to Margaret?"

CJ's face turned sad. "Yeah. We knew each other from a little incident back then...involving...Mordecai..." She rubbed her neck nervously. That was something she really didn't want to come back to in a simple conversation while trying to get to know someone better. "I also heard that her college was under seige by some kind of terrorist attack. I really felt bad for her because of that." So they weren't the only ones.

There was still the matter family and whatnot. "Back to the family matters...I guess the park guys are family, in a way. And there really isn't anything else to mention-"

Something slid into Thomas's shirt, and out of his shirt collar. "What about me?!" Thomas sighed. _Luna! Of course! I honestly wanted to avoid that part of the conversation to keep secrecy intact. _

"I know you wanna keep me secret Daddy, but COME ON!" CJ gasped at the site of the mini dragon in the goats shirt. "Did...she just call you-"

"Yeah...let's just say that an egg hatches right when I found it, and here she is. So CJ, meet Luna. My...adopted...daughter." CJ didn't react for a few moments.

_As I thought. She's freaked._

She stared for a couple more seconds before shaking her head. "Okay...I know crap happens here all the time...but not gonna lie...this is a new one." Again, she was casual about it. At this point it's just amazing. Luna took a curious look at the cloud girl, getting an unsure vibe from her. She hopped out of Thomas shirt and eyed her more closely. "You're new. Very new."

"Why of course I am, um...Luna. I just came around for a small visit requested by Mordecai. He told me about Margaret's current situation."

"You know Ma-gar-ret?"

"Luna? Listen, say it altogether: Margaret."

"Mar..ga...ret? Ma...garet...Margaret?" Thomas nodded supportingly. _Skips was right...she IS a fast learner. She just doesn't realize that she is. _

CJ smiled at Luna learning a name. "So she can say my name, Margaret's name, Mordecai's name...what about Rigby's?" Luna jumped at the name. "That's right! Daddy, you didn't say whether or not you'll let me eat Uncle Rigby?"

There she goes again with that! Thomas head was beginning to hurt. "Ha...Luna. I don't know if this is preferred food or a first prank. But if you can show me that your suggestion won't kill Rigby...again...then you can do so."

A cartoonish question mark over the dragon's head as she tilted it. "Kill? What does that mean?" Dang. She learns fast, but not that fast. But...that means...

_Oh crap...I just put Rigby in jeopardy...I hope he doesn't notice..._

_**(Back in the house) **  
_

Rigby was simply disregarding his chores as usual, playing video games with Mordecai. A converse passed on like this:

"Setting Thomas up with CJ?"

"Yep." After a few more moments, Rigby felt a chill around his back. He rubbed his arms. "You okay Rigby?"

"Yeah...I guess so. But for some reason...I feel like I'm going to be hunted soon. And...why do I have the sudden urge to hurt Thomas?" After a few momends, he shrugged it off.

_**(With the group)**_

"Meh...I'm sure he doesn't." CJ was gently petting Luna's head, hearing and feeling her purrs. "So how do you plan on taking care of her?"

Thomas remembered Mordecai's haunting word: _Mommy..._

"Gah...well...you see..." His walkies talkie then buzzed. "Oh thank goodness. Hello?"

_Thomas! Some mysterious group of characters waltzed into the park, and knocked out Benson. They seem to be targeting you, as they heard your name before. You better get out of there quickly! Regroup with Mordecai and Rigby! Skips out! _

Thomas grew nervous, and looked at CJ. "I heard him from here. We better move it!"

Thomas doesn't like that random people were after him. He liked finding out why even less for some reason. "Luna! Come on, girl!" Before he could move, his phone vibrated. He answered, as CJ stood by.

"Hey Mom...no no everything's fine...huh? You'll be here in five minutes? Wonderful! See you soon! Love you!" Thomas smiled calmly, as he hung up the phone and looked at Luna and CJ. He then dropped to his knees and screamed at the sky:

"WWWWHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY?!"

* * *

**Has your mother EVER done a surprise entrance to something you didn't want her to see and you were super freaked by the unexpectancy of it? Thomas is having that moment.**


	6. Rough Day, Thomas? (Part Three)

**Next Chapter! Not much to say! **

**Let's start!**

* * *

Okay. Things are going A-Okay. The day was still young, the afternoon still shines brightly. Things were really looking up for everyone.

Wait...hold on...mysterious dudes are attacking the park searching for something? Not totally new. The guys have been ambushed, Benson's KO'd, Skips is trying to find out what the heck was going on. There was no clue as to where Muscle Man and HFG were. Mordecai and Rigby, along with their guest, were inside the house. And Thomas, Luna, and CJ were outside the Snack Bar, clearly confused..The first one was screaming "WWWWWHHHHHHYYYYY?!"

Huh...guess this day isn't as good as it was supposed to be...it started out pretty much okay...now it's starting to suck. Pretty badly.

"What am I gonna do!? What am I gonna do?! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!" SLAP! CJ slapped the goat, making him shake his head. "Dude...first things first...stop freaking out."

Thomas felt a small hint of Deja Vu. "That's almost exactly what Mordecai said to me..is that weird?"

"Not unless you think it is."

"Then I do not!"

Luna seemed unsure of what to do, as she has just been introduced to a situation like this. She has no idea that this is a usual routine. "Daddy? Are we going somewhere?"

Thomas quickly acknowledged her, and pointed in one direction. "This way, girl! We're going back to the house!" Staying obedient and staying close, Luna ran alongside Thomas and CJ, as they headed for the house.

"What do they even want with you anyway? I heard that part too!"

"I don't know, I've never been an immediate target before!" There was a distinct sound of fighting going on around them, leaving the group worried. They hoped this wasn't too much of a problem. Wait, why bother saying that now? Clearly this is a SERIOUS PROBLEM!

* * *

Margaret steadily awoke to the noise, yawning tiredly. She's stayed the night, and has been asleep most of the day. She was that exhausted. She got up from the sheets, and looked in the mirror. Bad case of bedhead, it seems.

"Ugh..." Thats something she really wants to rid herself of.

Back downstairs, Mordecai somehow sensed something amiss, and paused the game.

"Dude! Why'd you stop?! I was gonna win!" Rigby whined. Mordecai stared at him blankly.

"The score this 5555000 to 600 dude. I've already won." Rigby threw the controller to the ground, pouting. "Stupid Dig Champs...totally cheated me out of my win."

"Seriously dude, I think something is going on outside...and it doesn't sound pleasant. I better wake up Margaret." He walked up the stairs, leaving the raccoon there.

While Mordecai wasn't looking, Rigby restarted the game. "Lets see you beat me without a player. Hehe!"

"Rigby. I can hear you!"

"No you can't!"

Ignoring the rant, Mordecai headed over to the guest room, and opened the door slowly. "Hey...Margaret? Are you-OH GEEZ!"

Also forgot to mention...Margaret...wasn't exactly what you call...fully dressed. Yep. That's a bit awkward. Especially since she was standing right in front of the door.

"AH! MORDECAI!" She ran back towards the bed and covered herself with the sheets, blushing a bright shade of red. Mordecai was the same way, though he wasn't taking any chances, so he covered his eyes. "Oh crap! Margaret I am SO sorry! I swear I'm wasn't peeping!"

"No no, Mordecai, its fine, really! I didn't know you were coming in!"

"I should have knocked first either way!"

"I shouldn't have left the door ajar!"

That wasn't getting them anywhere anytime soon."Look, Margaret. Something weird is going on outside, I think we should check it out."

"Yeah, okay. Give me a minute to get dressed." Nodding, Mordecai walked out of the door...after accidently kicking the dresser. "Gah! Damn it!" He just hastily closed the door, leaving the robin alone.

When she heard his footsteps vanish, she groaned loudly into a pillow. "I can't believe I did that!"

(With Mordecai)

"I can't believe I did that!" He groaned while getting back to the living room. There was no way he could have seen that coming. He was never gonna live this down. Although he has to admit, that incident was far better than the one with Pops.(shivers...)

Yeah...he could keep that memory intact for a while. Its not like he's never seen it before. Yeah, that camping trip...when they almost got gutted by a humanoid deer...good times. He remembers the image. Her gorgeous cheeks, those shiny feathers in the sunlight, her skinny bird legs...well toned hips...luscious brea-

_NO MORDECAI! Perverted thoughts are bad thoughts! PERVERTED THOUGHTS ARE BAD THOUGHTS! _

Gentlemen emotion within him has snapped him out of it before he went too far. He shook his head and continued to walk down the stairs. He saw tht Rigby cheated his way into beating his high score.

"OHHHHHH! In your face! Wait...whats with your face? You look like you've seen somebody-"

"Don't...even...go there. Let's just check out whatever's outside and-"

Someone suddenly busted through the door, and slammed it shut just as quickly. "Guys! We managed to get inisde quickly!" Thomas shouted. CJ followed suit, holding Luna in her arms. "I think someone is following us! Someone said they're after Thomas!"

"Oh, so its HIS fault!" Mordecai punched the raccoon in the arm before responding. "Thomas? Why you?"

Margaret came down, fully dressed in a simple t-shirt and pants, then looked out the window. Her face was then filled with fear. "No...no no! They followed me here!" Mordecai knew whoever she meant weren't the good guys. He turned to Rigby seriously.

"Rigby. Death Kwon Do. Outside." Rigby stared back at him, anticipating this. "Let's do it."

(Back outside)

Skips just about ran out of sight, carrying an unconscious Benson and running next to Pops. The men behind them were chasing them down, spitting...fire? Thats when Skips knew that they couldn't be regular men. He just about dodged to the side as another wave of fire whizzed right passed him. Pops took cover behind a brick wall, taking cover.

"Enough hide and seek! Give us what we require and we shall leave peacefully!" If Skips could call being blown to bits was peaceful, he might as well not be. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

He felt something wrap around his leg, and was pulled back from the cover he hid behind. He was then tossed right through the wall, breaking it down. The newfound pain in his back kept him from getting back up easily. He then felt himself being lifted up into the air, and looked into the figures who's faces were covered by their hoods. They had...tails? That's when Skips realized that these men really weren't men at all. But then what were they?! Then he wide-eyed. _No...that's..impossible..._

"This is your last chance, yeti! Give us the child! Or suffer the-GAH!" The figure was kicked in the fast by a fast moving Death Kwon Do Mordecai. The same guy was then uppercutted in the gut by Rigby of the same power.

"Oh yeah! Eat on that, ya jerks!"

The mysterious figures gathered around their leader, who he seems to be. He got up slowly, eying Mordecai, Rigby, Thomas, and Margaret. He looked closely at Thomas. _So...he's the one the child has bonded to...and the female was the prey that got away..._

He got up, and dusted off his shoulders. His tail retreated back into his cloak. His...slitted eyes focused intensely on Thoma, Margaret and Skips. "We've wasted enough time with this useless babble. Know that this matter has not been settled." Just like that, he and his men vanished in a fit of smoke.

Margaret, who's gotten scared for a couple of moments, sighed with relief that her friends still wanted to protect her. But...why did that leave an unsatisfied feeling? Luna came from within the house, CJ still holding her. "Is it over?"

Thomas wiped his forehead. "I'm not so sure about that...I don't think we've seen the last of those guys. As the leader said.'

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE?!" Benson yelled, now conscious. How unfortunate. Thomas sighed with exhaustion. "It can't possibly get worse than this..."

"Thomas!" He hear an eerily familiar female voice say. He nervously looked behind him.

_WHY DID I SAY THAT?!_

CJ sweatdropped, and set Luna down quietly. "You know what? This has been a rough day for you. Let's try again another time." She ran to her motorcycle and quickly rode off. Thomas looked around for support. All he saw was clouded figures of them that faded away with the wind. Luna was the only one who didn't run off. She wagged her tail, not knowing what kind of trouble her foster father was in.

""Daddy? What's going on?"

He looked back at his mother, who had a look that said, "I'm waiting for an explaination." He sweatdropped.

_I'll say it one more time...WHY DO I SAY THINGS?!_

* * *

**Yep. Thomas is not having a good day. I'm gonna skip the entire mother and son discussion thing. But if you do want to read that, review and tell me how I can make it as funny as possible, and i'll add it to the next chapter.**

**The next chapter will time skip one month. It will also feature a glimpse of Luna's potential. And...her new favorite snack. While that happens, Gene makes a reappearance, as Skips tries to find out what just happened here.**

**Enough babble. Farewell! (for now)**


	7. Silly Prey

**Another chapter. Not much to say, once again. Except this chapter isn't really understandable like the last one. Rigby...is going through some things...**

* * *

One_ month later..._

Luna snored while shaped in her enlarged bed. Yep, she grew a little bit more over time, like almost Mordecai's size. Its amazing, but lets move on to something else. Things have been pretty easy for the park group ever since that little incident a month ago. Everyone has been on a really tight edge ever since. Thomas has been spending more time with her, and as a result, as gotten more comfortable with her little young antics, which were usually joined by Rigby and Fives. But other than that, things have kinda died down for the most part.

As for her progress, it seems as she's grown as few more feet, still fitting inside the doggy bed at least a little bit. Skips has made it clear that she will continue to grow at points even he can't predict. So they will have to wait and see if she grows any more. Which should be soon.

Thomas was seeing CJ once in a while, when he could. They were met with a few bumpes in the road, but they were really getting along well. Mordecai was very pleased by this, his conscience was beginning to clear up, except for how he was supposd to get along with Margaret. That part of his mind was torn, betwen having her at long last, or letting her live go to live her life.

Margaret has the same kind of problem. She was happy to see Mordecai again, honestly. But now she can't have the education she hoped to have. She heard that Mordecai only wants what's best for her, to go out and chase her dream. But every time he says that, she sees that pain in his eyes that tells her something else. There was no way for her to be sure.

Anyway, as for Thomas, the college building has finally been de-fumigated, so he was back to catching up on a lot of missing classwork...hooray...

Back to Rigby and Luna. When Thomas wasn't around, they took the time to bond with one another. Rigby hung around her for that, and to make himself look "pretty awesome" with a dragon by his side. That is..when Benson smacked him in the head for being so careless with her.

They were extremely mischievious with one another as well. WIth their combined might, even prankmaster Muscle Man found himself with a worthy challenge. But other times,they try to outwit one another as well. Rigby found out that a one month old dragon has a lot more energy than he expected.

But this time...Rigby made a huge mistake. Everyone went out to get groceries because somebody went out and just sent an entire refridgerator hurtling into the sky, along with most of the food stored inside. Benson would have fired Rigby if it wasn't for Luna sticking up for him at the last minute. But now there wasn't much around to eat.

The employees are off buying groceries, Skips is very deep into his studies, CJ was nowhere to be found for the day, and Thomas had school for the hour. Eileen was working at the Coffee Shop while hanging with Margaret. That left Rigby alone in the park with a dragon. A gradually getting hungrier,female, young dragon...not pleasant to be Rigby today.

* * *

Luna was just beginning to wake up, yawning and stretching kinda like a dog. She shook her body head to tail, and opened her eyes. She was in the spare room that Margaret uses, who also wasn't here for the moment. She wondered if her father was around. She sensed the area around her, he was gone.

_Probably gone away to that..."school" place._

She decided to do something else, and walked down the woods, and down the stairs. She reached the bottom, and saw Rigby playing videogames. "Uncle Rigby? Where is everybody?"

"Oh, everyone is out right now. Going out to buy more food...and a new fridge. Because I kinda blew the other one up. Heh...not that it didn't look awesome!"

Luna wanted to laugh. But...that's when her stomach began to growl. She _and _Rigby grew a little nervous just at the sound of it. Luna blushed a little, and walked away silently. Rigby tried to focus back on the game.

"Okay...I just mentioned food to an unfed dragon...and considering she doesn't know how to use a can opener...no. No, I'm just freaking out too much, that's gotta be it."

Luna looked through the kitchen, trying to find something she can get his paws on. Her claws weren't sharp enough to carve through cans. And neither were her fangs. She sighed as she looked at the empty spot where the fridge used to be. Her stomach continued to growl, as she rubbed it while whining.

"Tummy...please stop being mad at me. I know there's no food around here, and that's disappointing. But I don't know what else to do." Strangely, its like it knows this, and rumbled quietly. She looked up at the realization. "Wait. Uncle Rigby? What does he have to do with this?"

More rumbles, and she widened her eyes. "Eat _him? _But...I don't know. No one said that I could do so." More rumbling."Huh? Remember what Daddy said?"_ I don't know if this is preferred food or a first prank. But if you can show me that your suggestion won't kill Rigby...again...then you can do so._

Luna did remember those words. Besides, she can show him when he gets back from..."school". Besides, she was bigger than Rigby, and she's been practicing. "But...won't this scare him?" More grumbling. "Who cares?...Good enough for me."

Rigby was playing that basketball game...and winning. "Yeah-uh!Eat on that, jersey dudes!" He didn't notice that there was a shadow looming over him, and getting closer and closer. He eventually noticed,and saw Luna towering over him."Woah! Luna don't scare me like that! What's the matter?" She just focused on him for a moment, which increasingly made him nervous. "Luna...? What's wrong?"

He was not getting what she wanted with him. At least, until he heard her stomach growl once again, and then saw the apolegetic look in her eyes. He then widened his eyes in terror of the realization. "Luuuuuunnnna? What are you thinking about?"

She grabbed his sides, and lifted him into the air quickly. "Sorry Uncle Rigby." She began to open her maw, and lure him in. He saw through this and swiftly slipped out of her grip. "Luna! Come on girl! Can't we come to an agreement here? You don't _have _to eat me, you know? I know,so what if I can't use the can opener...why did I say that?!"

Luna shook her head as she eased towards him. The height difference was now very noticable. "I'm sorry. But neither of us can use can openers and no one else is available. It has to be you." Rigby stepped back a few times. "If that's how it is...then i'll just surrender and-oh hey Thomas!"

Luna looked behind her. "Daddy?" But she saw no one. She turned back around, only for Rigby to be long gone. She smiled. "Uncle Mordecai was right. They will _always _run." She then pounced outside after him.

Rigby dashed off into the shadows, hearing Luna just coming after him. She may run on all fours as well, but Rigby was still faster.

He jumped into the bushing, breathing heavily. "Ohmanohmanohman! What am I gonna do?! No ones here to help me out of this! Sooner or later she WILL catch me!"

"Uncle Rrrrrriiiiiigggggbbbbyyyyy?" _Crap! _

She pounced into the open. "Come out come out wherever you are. You know I can sniff you out of hiding." Luna sniffed the air a coupleof times, before setting them jn his direction. He was already long gone.

"Gotta hide!" He frantically looked for a place to pass her by. The freezer? No! He's not gonna be frozen with the cavemen! The memory of his friend still hurts. Muscle Man's trailer? Perhaps. There are times that Luna just can't get near it with a sensitive nose like hers. _Worth a try! _

He opened the door, silently thanking Mitch for forgetting to lock it, and closed it, locking it tight. "Alright...I should be safe here...no matter how badlyit smells." He looked out the window, seeing Luna look for him. He couldn't let her see him, so he retreated back inside.

"Alright. Now all I gotta do is hide out here until-"

"Rigby?" "GAH!"

He turned around, only to see HFG floating from behind a very filthy sofa."Dude, what are you doing here? I thought you were gone along with the others?"

"Nah man. Muscle Man entrusted me with the security of the trailer. What's goin on with you?"

"Luna's after me man! She wants to eat me!" HFG floated therefor a couple more minutes without saying much. "Ooh boy...that must be rough."

"I know its rough! Listen, just don't rat me out, okay? I still gotta-" He listened outside. Luna was right at the door. "Dude, get in the closet!" They both hurried inside, and closed the doors shut. A few seconds later, they heard the door open, and also sniffing. "Shh!" Rigby shushed the ghost, who silently complied.

Luna searched the rooms, finding no signs of her target. "Man! He used this place's bad smell to mask his own!" She grew tired, and walked back out the door. Rigby sighed within the closet. "Whew. She left." He waited for a few more moments, just in case she tried to pysch him out. He was sure she left, and walked out of he closet.

"What am I gonna do?"

"I'd wait her out, man. Get her a chance to cool down and do something else. Its not like she's willing to chase you around all day. Besides, the guys should be back soon, you gotta hold out until then."

Rigby listened to his ghost friend, and sat on the dirty couch. Five minutes later, he turned to Fives. "Does his TV work?"

Meanwhile, outside, Luna sat in one place, thinking. "How am I gonna get him to show himself? You gotta think smart Luna, you need to give him a reason to come out..."

"Hi Luna." She turned around, to see Eileen smiling up to her, waving. "What are you doing out here? Where are the guys?"

"They said they went shopping, and I'm playing hide and go eat-er seek! Thats it! Hide and Seek!" Luna said nervously.

"Well that sounds pretty fun! Anything I can do to help?" Luna thought about how she was going to use Eileen to her advantage. She then got a childishly sinister idea. And the ironic thing is, she'll initiate it by telling the truth.

"Okay Aunt Eileen. I'm going to tell you what I'm really after from Rigby." She whispered in the moles ear, and she was stunned.

"Um...I don't know Luna. I don't feel too comfortable with helping you turn Rigby into a snack. Maybe if I just buy-"

"If this works, you can cuddle with him. You know, in a different way." Luna said slyly. Eileen was silent for a bit. "...What do you have in mind?"

Back at the trailer, Rigby was sitting by Fives as they continously flipped through channels carelessly. Then, he heard the knock on the door. "Maybe if we ignore it it will go away."

"Rigby? Are you in there? Its Eileen." That changes things. Being cautious, he stepped towards the door, and looked outside. It was Eileen alright. He then completely came outside the trailer.

"Eileen? What are you doing here? Where's Margaret?"

"She has to deal with her own stuff right now. Buy she told me to say hi for her. Anyway, why are you hiding?"

"Look, I can't say much at the moment. Only that Luna is coming to-GAH!" Said dragon has caught him by the arms and lifted him in the air once again. He was turned towards Luna herself. "Gotcha!"

"No fair! You used Eileen to lull me into a false sense of security!" "I never said I would be fair about this, did I?" Rigby panicked.

"Come on, can't we talk this out? Ya know, raccoon to dragon? Uncle to niece? Prankster to prankster? Something to something? Please?!"

Her stomach rumbled agian, and she smiled. "Sorry. I promise I'll be gentle though. I really will!" Rigby sighed in defeat. There was no avoiding this. "To save some of my dignity...just...get it over with..." Luna nodded in understanding, and gently licked his face with her forked tongue. "Don't worry."

Her maw opened like a python,and she eased him towards it. Eileen watched with a peculiar interest. He was immediately covered with saliva from head to toe. Luna wanted to honor Rigby's request to make it quick, so she wasted no time pulling him further in her mouth. She eventually closed her mouth, forgetting his tail still stuck out. "Whoops." She slurped his tail, now having her mouth full of raccoon. She then swallowed quickly, sighing afterwards. Luna looked down at her stomach, which now had a beach ball like form that was Rigby.

"Are you okay?"

"I dunno. Sure it smells kinda funny in here, and slimey...but it really couldn't be worse than Muscle Man's couch. But on the positive side,its actually kinda roomy, and really warm. So its kinda like a water bed...without the water. I...now see it was silly to worry." Luna smiled as she rubbed his form. "I told you I wouldn't hurt you."

Eileen rubbed Luna's stomach for herself. Luna seemed to enjoy that, as she purred softly, tapping her tail on the ground."Hey Rigby. Turns out, over the one month she's been here, she has developed a stomach meant for storage. She must have put you that one. You're gonna be fine!" Rigby facepalmed. Of course Luna didn't tell him that part. She was toying with him the entire time!

Rigby sat in his slimey prison, wondering what to do now."I really wish I brought my gamepad in here."

Back in Rigby's room, Luna found his video game,and swallowed that too. "Thanks. Now I can comfortablely hang in here...hey, tell me if you feel this." He squirmed around her stomach a little, making her purr some more...then burp. "'Cuse me!"

"That...was awesome!"

So for the past half hour, Rigby and Eileen played with each other on their gamepads. Until eventually the gang made it back to the house. But...it wasn't exactly normal. Eileen saw then, covered with numerous amounts of cuts and bruises. "What happened to you guys?"

Mordecai rubbed his neck. "Kinda had an off day. Where's Rigby?" She pointed at Luna's stomach, then they got their answer. Skips shrugged. "It was a matter of time. But you should tell us how that happened." Eileen nodded. "Sooo...what happened to you guys?"

Benson sighed as he held an ice pack to his head. "Well..."

* * *

**Well Rigby had a weird day. But what happened to the other guys? Find out their side of the story in the next chapter.**


	8. Short Flashback Chapter

**Sorry this was short. I wanted to at least try to get two chapters in one day. Just wanted to get it over with.**

* * *

_A few hours before..._

"RIGBY! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Benson yelled very loudly. Rigby used a rocket, durable roller skates, and a ramp to launch an entire refridgerator into the sky...and then the fridge exploded. Now there was significantly less food than ususal. Needless to say, Benson wasn't pleased.

"I-It was an accident! I was only trying to move it to one side, not completely out of the house and into fiery oblivion! Though it was pretty cool to watch..."

"IT DEFINITELY WAS NOT COOL TO WATCH!"

Luna came in between them, with pleading eyes. "Please don't blame him, Uncle Benson! It was all my fault!" Benson cooled down a bit when she admitted this. "What? Luna, this was your doing?"

"Yes. I wanted to move it in another direction so I could reach it entirely on my on. I lit the rockets to move it faster. I only asked Uncle Rigby to help me light them. Am I in trouble?" Benson sighed. She looked ready to cry just from him being mad. He petter her head.

"Look, you're not used to Rigby's crazy antics, so it isn't your fault. You were just listening to an adult. Despite how immature they are...just go take a nap while we go get another one, okay?" Luna nodded, feeling better. She then hoisted herself up the stairs. It appears she still cannot fly. Oh well, one day soon enough.

"Alright. Because of Rigby's stupidity once again, we will have to go buy another fridge. Fives and Rigby will stay here. Everyone else is coming with me. Let's move." The guys nodded as they followed Benson outside to the carts. They drove off, passing numerous people on their way to the market.

Skips was still contemplating on what was going on with those mysterious strangers from a month before. They had tails, and they looked extremly familiar. But his memory was not always perfect, so he really cannot be sure about it. But he cannot be taking any chances if they were who he thought they were. They mentioned Luna at least twice...does she really have something to do with them?

"Skips. You alright bro?" Muscle Man asked to break the silence. Skips shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." They eventually appraoched the supermarket on record time. Mordecai climbed out first. "Alright, the markets just up ahead. We have plenty of money to buy a new fridge. How hard can that be?"

When they reached the inside of the building, they jawdropped at the sight before them.

FRIDGE SALE! ONLY TEN LEFT! YOU BETTER ACT FAST!

Mordecai sighed. _Why did it have to be on a day when our fridge blows up ONE time! Irony just can't spare us, can it? _

"Alright guys! Spread out and grab any fridge you can and bring it to Benson! GO!" They all spread out, as Benosn waited patiently yet not in a relaxed kind of way.

Muscle Man ran down one aisle, seeing ni fridges for sale in that area. He then ran into someone unexpected. "Yo Thomas? CJ? What are you two hanging around here for?"

"The dorm wants me to refill up on plenty of sodas for a party. What are you doing here?" "Its another Rigby incident bro. We gotta find another fridge for the boss." "Alright. We're in."

Pops searched down one aisle with Mordecai, stopping for a while everytime he saw a shiny lollipop. "Pops, we gotta focus on finding ourselves a fridge, remember? We gotta hurry!" He shoved through almost an entire mob o people going for fridges, amd saw that most of them on this end were sold out. "DRAT!"

Skips quietly skipped through another crowd, minding his manners as he passed by multiple people. He saw a fridge...completely intact and totally low priced and decent looking. "Guys! Over here! I found the_" He didn't finish, as he stood directly across another dude eying the same fridge. Everyone caught up with Skips, as they stared down the other guy. He didn't look like he was going to stand down.

Muscle Man decided to be the tough guy. "Yo bro, we saw this fridge first! So you might as well move it! (cracks knuckles) Don't make me ask twice." The guy panicked, and brought out some sort of weird looking camera. He snapped a picture of everyone, then typed it onto his laptop. "Buy me some time!"

Each of the photographs landed onto the ground, as they sprung to life, becoming carbon copies of the group. Muscle Man still decided to act tough. "What? Literally photo copies of ourselves? Are we supposed to be threatened by that_" His own clone charged forth like a raging bull, slamming right into the oringnal, knocking him into a shelf. "Oh no bro..."

They each began to fight their carbon copies in an attempt to win the fridge the guy tried to sneak away with. Mordecai found his copy quite the bother, as all it did was copy his every punch he threw at him. It did damage to him, but not the other way around.

Benson was overwhelmed as his own copy had althletic ability even he didn't know he had within him. He was tackled right over a free samples of cupcakes shelf. They then began to wrestle acoss the floor.

Skips was shocked to see that his own clone has his matched strenght and skill to match most of his own. His clone grabbed him by the arm and flung him over his shoulder. He crashed into the ground as everyone else was knocked into a corner, Thomas and Pops the only ones still standing up to their respective copies.

"This is crazy! They are just as strong as we are!" Thomas yelled. He then tried to think. "Let's see...they copied our respective abilities...but not of each others...everyone switch opponents!" Skips priased Thomas' quick thinling, as he tackled clone Benson to the ground.

Muscle Man did the same as he punched the Thomas clone as hard as he could, then ramming it into another counter. He then elbowed it right into a wall.

Pops overcame Skips' clone's strength by using various wrestling moves to keep him pinned.

As for Mordecai outmanuvering clone Muscle Man into running into all of the other clones.

CJ managed to gather the energy to summon up some lightning in her hands. (Weather powers. She's been practicing!) She shot all of the clones gathered in one place, frying them all instantly. Thomas then pushed the guy over, and claimed the fridge. "We got it!" His smile was cut short as he saw the multitude of other shoppers as they eased towards them.

"Why...do...I...say things?"

Let's leave it at this: You wanna get through an angry mob of shoppers? Get an antique shotgun and pretend its loaded. AS for Muscle Man...yeah...people got hurt when he found out it was real. They just drove off with their fridge before anything else coukd mess with their day.

Benson folded his arms as his head pounded with pain. "I hope Rigby had a fun day..."

Clearly disproven in the previous chapter...


	9. A Chill Out Day

**Sorry about the hiatus. School is coming down relentlessly on the last few weeks,and i****'m trying my best to keep it together. I hope this chapter can make up of it.**

**So anyway, enjoy if you can, Okay?**

* * *

The day passed quickly, as Rigby was spitten back out from Luna's stomach. He didn't hate it, but it wasn't enjoyable, either. Especially since it was by force...and it was technically Thomas's idea. What Rigby said to that? "I WILL get you back for this!"

Yep. Thomas has much to worry about when it comes from the wrath of tje small raccoon. He has plenty of ways to get the goat back for this. He can't exactly blame Luna. She's still just a child. Speaking of which, She was still asleep in her little doggy bed. Sooner or later, She was gonna outgrow it, and Benson will have to get her a new place to sleep.

Things have been somewhat steady for Everyone. Margaret is choosing to spend her time helping out in the park and with Raising Luna while She tries to figure things out. Mordecai is more than willing to help her out. So is Eileen. Rigby...? Meh. That past attack was still a bit shaky on the group, Skips said it was familiar, but is still trying to figure things out. As For someone else...they too are trying to figure out the deal behind that.

The rival park of their own seems to have gained an interest as to what that could have been about, especially Gene himself. Whatever those cloaked people with tails wanted, he wants more info on them, as soon as possible. Poor thing is, he takes his frustration of not finding answers on his workers.

"Why didn't I get an update yet?!" He yelled, as the men were scrambling on their computers. They worked their hardest as to not displease their boss, which wasn't very possible. "B-But sir. There is no information showing up on these masked men so far. We're trying hard-"

"TRY HARDER!" The man nodded fearfully as he typed faster. Every man in the room began typing faster. Gene sighed angrily as nothing was coming up.

"This is utterly ridiculous...how can something on these guys not appear on scans?!" The men sweatdropped. "These guys haven't appeared anywhere on anything, sir. It's like they're new to the planet or something! " The machine just grumbled to himself. _New to the planet? Yeah right, tThere's something about them that's been around ever since that Skips guys what..._

"Sir! We did an extra scan from the Parks video cameras! We speculate a clue behind it!" One men shouted. Gene was by his side in moments , very intrigued. "What'd you find?" "We zoomed in on one of their hoods. We see this image on every one of them." The man clicked a few times, zooming in on the image. There was a symbol on the back of the hood. It looked like a dragons breathing fire inside a circle.

Gene 's not much, but it's definitely a start. "I want all research devoted to finding out what that symbol is! No one leaves until I have progress!" The men groaned. They were never going home at this rate...

* * *

Thomas woke up, feeling exhausted. He has gotten a heck of an earful from Rigby from yesterdays...strange event, even for them. He just climbed out of bed and looked down at Luna. She slept peacefully In her doggy bed, the sunlight shining off her scales. He smiled, as he ran his hand over her head, making her purr in her sleep. She eventually opened her eyes to the goat. "Hi Daddy..."

"Hey there little gal. Morning." He then sighed as he chuckled nervously. "I said it was okay to eat Rigby...I didnt think you would actually do it...now he is flaming me about it. Guess I had it coming." Luna frowned. "Are you in trouble?" "Oh no! Don't think this is your fault. This one was all me. Thomas just screwed something up a little...heh..." He sighed again. "Wow...this really is harder than it looks..."

Luna stretched her wings and yawned. She then hopped on his lap and looked at him. "I think you're awesome!" Thomas regained his smile as he petted her back. "At least someone does..." She purred again as she kept her gaze on his eyes. "Daddy...why did those men from before try to hurt us very badly? And then take us away? Do you know them somehow?"

Thomas denied with the same gesture. "I've never seen those guys before in my life. Nor do I know why they would try to attack us. Things are...just getting a bit messed up, that's all. Maybe they are just a bunch of guys merely messing around. I'm not gonna think to much about it. We should leave that to Skips."

Luna smiled as her wings settled and her tail wagged a bit. "Okay Dad. But what about Miss Margaret? Is she gonna be alright?" Thomas smiled. "We can leave that issue to Mordecai." Luna seemed to accept that, as she nodded, relaxed.

"Let's go downstairs. I better get to work soon." He set her down on her four feet, and they both walked out of the room. Thomas really did notice, she was half the size of Margaret when standing up fully, and was very close to Thomas' height already. Sure kids grow fast, but seriously.

The walked down the stairs, and met up with Pops. "Oh good morning Thomas! Ms Luna!" He petted her while laughing, as she smiled. "Morning Mr. Pops." They passed him as he jollied off somewhere else. Luna really likes Pops. He's nice.

Then Rigby passed by, glaring at Thomas. "Hello..._you." _ Luna blushed. "Are you still mad about me eating you?" The raccoon shook his head. "I don't blame YOU Luna...I blame your dad for putting the idea in your head! You will pay fkr that Thomas. Ya hear me? PAY!" Rigby stormed past them, steaming. Thomas sighed. "Yep...totally joyful day so far..."

Luna blushed again. "I should probably never do that again...huh?" Thomas sighed. "I wish I could tell you that...but I get a feeling that your growing instincts will say otherwise. Let's just feed you something...that isnt alive."

They made their way to the kitchen, where waffles were left on the table. There was a note. _I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, so I might as well make myself useful. I made breakfast for everyone! Well...its just waffles, but ya know im trying. Love, Margaret._

Thomas smiled. "She's commited to not feeling worthless. She didnt have to do this, but we are grateful anyway. But...didn't Rigby say she was a bad cook?"

Mordecai took a waffle and just bit into it. "Its a simple use of the toaster, bro. Even she can't mess that up. I still feel bad saying that..." Mordecai looked at Luna, and smiled. He grabbed a waffle, and she eyed it. "Hey Luna! Think fast!" He threw it into the air, as shejumped up and chomped it. She licked her lips, thinking. "Chocolate chip?" "You got it!" He walked off, as Thomad smiled. "Well that's that, I guess." Since weird things haven't happened as much, Thomas was cut a break, and had more free time to spend with Luna. And...

"Hey CJ!" The cloud girl came back at a certain time in the day. "Hey goatee! Mini-Dragon!" She hugged Thomas and petted Luna on the head. "Our hangout day got a little out of hand. Mind trying that again?" He shrugged. "Can Luna still come along?" "Don't be such a downer! Of course she can!" The dragon yipped and jumped into her arms. She laughed and hugged her tight. Luna nuzzled her and licked her cheek. "Thanks Ms. CJ!" "No problem. But people can't know you're a dragon. We're gonna have to make you look like something that won't be suspicious looking."

After a few idea changes, they chose the dog look to pass off on Luna. Her muzzle was covered in part of the costume, with a smile. "I'm a doggy!" CJ laughed. "Great! Let's test it!" Luna walked around fora bit to test the dog suit. She saw numerous people and animals to pass by. None of them were suspicious at the least.

Luna came back, wagging her tail. "No one suspected me at all!" CJ nodded. "Alright!" Thomas nervously laughed. "It works now...but not for long..." They looked at each other for a moment. CJ looked a bit confused by what Thomas said. He just shook his head. "You'll find out soon enough. She shrugged. "Okay then! So you wanna hang, or what?" Thomas smiled. "Totally!"

They walked outside of the park, Luna following behind happily.

They took a little visit to the zoo, where plenty of wildlife responded interestingly to Luna. Thomas saw birds chirping at her. He saw lions nod at her. CJ saw three hawks bowing to her as if she was royalty. And bears let her by with a friendly grunt. This was a little unexpected.

"These animals are pretty friendly to Luna. Cage or no cage." Thomas said after a while. CJ agreed. She then looked towards another direction. "Hey check it! Funnel cakes!" Luna sniffed the air. Something smells delicious to her. "Oh yeah! Let's go get some for all three of us." Its surprising what people allow in zoos, and its letting dogs eat funnel cakes. But Luna isnt a dog, and they don't know that. Hehehe...

So Thomas went and bought all three of them a funnel cake, chocolate for Thomas and Luna, strawberry for CJ. They then casually talked about how Thomas' internship was coming along. Then Luna finally got a chance to taste her funnel cake. Her eyes widened for a minute...then she completely dug into it, eating it non-stop. Her mouth was covered with icing, and she licked them off. "Daddy...can I have another?" He didn't see why not, those snacks were booming, yet surprisingly cheap.

They then left the zoo, and Luna was sighing happily. "I love funnel cakes..." Thomas smiled. He just found her favorite dessert. Like Skips said, if it doesn't kill them, dragons will eat anything. CJ nudged the goat. "Hey dude. You didn't tell me whether you're having fun or not?" He laughed. "Yeah yeah, im having fun!" CJ smiled. "Great! Let's hit the mall next!" They both laughed, along with Luna. They made their way to the mall. Today wasn't very bad like last time. It was...actually pretty good. No one had any trouble today. Everything was...normal. Benson thought that day would never come. Nothing bad happened. Except...

_**You shall be my Bride...**_

Margaret woke up from her nap with a jolt. Something was growling in a hidden dream of hers, and it freaked her out a little. And the weird thing was...it sounded like it said...

"Bride...?" Skips came into her spare room, worried. "Hey, I sensed your jolt when I came from the attic. You okay?" The robin sighed, feeling her forehead. "Should I get Mordecai?" She shook her head. "No...I'm...I'm alright. Just a little spook." The yeti looked at her in disbelief, but backed off and left. She sighed, and put her head in her pillow.

_What was that about...? _

* * *

**_What was that voice in her head? Why was it growling? And why did it call her a bride? Well I dunno either, you should probably keep reading to find out. _**

**_Review, Favorite, and follow this story if you still will. I hioe you can understand my predicament. Thank you._**

**_So anyway, later!_**


	10. Awkward Images, Then Bad Images

_**Sheesh, iit's been weeks since I've updated this. This chapter is MOSTLY supposed to be a bit silly, as it gives a glimpse of a dragon's curiosity. Then it's slightly serious at the end.**_

_**Begin! **_

* * *

The house was in a state of relaxation at the moment. Thomas and CJ had a really good time on their hang out Day, Luna was able to reach out to the world at least to a hidden degree, and STILL nothing weird happened all week. Well...almost nothing.

Margaret was having a very tough time peacefully falling asleep lately. Ever since that first weird dream She has, She couldn't seem to tear her focus away from it. The voice She heard...it wasn't only deep and very demanding...it was scary. And so She has been hearing it at least once a Day, as it it's reminding her.

_Bride..._

Yep, there it goes again, inwardly bothering her, and robbing her from some of her sleep. She covered her head a little bit. This was really bothering her, but She was too nervous to try and talk about it with others. Her college was already burned down by some psychotic cult that already chased after her TWICE, and Thomas as well. They'll think she's lost it at this point.

"Urghhhh..."She groaned lightly in her sleep. Her hair was a bit messy, Which could easily be fixed, unlike her mental stability. She's NOT going insane, She hears something Alright. But that still doesn't make it easy on how to break it to the others, since they're worried enough as it is. Besides, they're too busy taking care of Luna to worry about her. They should focus on her first.

All of a sudden, she felt something snuggling her chest a little. She eventually opened her eyes, then they widened in shock. Luna was lying on top of her, as her paws were simply poking at her breasts every few moments. Margaret blushed quite a bit.

"Uh...what are you doing, sweetie?" She said nervously. Luna looked back up at her face, smiling. "Morning Margaret! Awesome to see you awake!" She cheered, then poked Margaret's chest again. The robin blushed even more every time She did.

"Luna..sweetie..." She gripped her paw softly, making her stop. "Kindly stop that, Okay?" Luna obeyed, as She hopped of the bed and sat on her hunches. "What are they, Aunt Margaret?"

The robin kept her blush. This was...awkward. "W-What do you mean, sweetie?" Luna pointed at her chest. "Those thingies there. They're soft, they're warm, and they're a bit jiggly." Yep. Definitely awkward. Margaret rubbed her head. "Well you see...uh...you're still a bit...too young to learn about things like those."

Luna wagged her tail. "I'm a fast learner, remember?" Damn, that's right! Margaret sighed awkwardly. "I...still think it's still a bit early for you to hear about things like that. Maybe when you're a little bit older."

Luna nodded, somewhat understanding. "Can I sleep on them? They kinda feel like pillows, slightly softer." Margaret felt really awkward about talking about this to a young, female dragon. But for her sake, She nodded. "Maybe sometime sweetie. Not this time."

Luna nodded. "Okie dokey! " She leapt for the door and opened it with her tail. She walked out, and Mordecai walked in. Big mistake.

"Hey Margaret are you-" He stopped then and there. His face turned an unbelievable shade of red as he saw the sight before him. Margaret wondered what was wrong, then froze. If Luna was innocently feeling her chest...then...Margaret fearfully looked down.

Her bra was gone.

"OH MY GOD! She quickly covered her chest with a blanket as Mordecai shielded his eyes. "I'm sorry! Really truly utterly sorry!" Margaret blushed furiously. "No don't blame yourself Mordecai! It was sorta my fault!"

Mordecai just made his way towards the door. "No it's not! I'll...I'll just leave!" He walked into a door and closed it. Margaret sweatdropped. "That's a closet." Mordecai came back out, then went out the true exit, closing the door.

Margaret was very still for a few moments... then She fell into her pillow. "Why is it always me?!"

(With Mordecai)

"Why the heck is it always me?!" Mordecai slumped into the living room couch, gaining Rigby's and Thomas's attention. "Yo Dude, whats gotten into you?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai groaned. "Guessing it's not a good thing." Thomas shrugged. Mordecai sighed into a couch pillow. "Margaret accidentally flashed me." Rigby stopped playing his game, his controller dropping to the floor, and Thomas's eyes widened.

"Woah Dude...how'd that happen?" Mordecai sighed, head still in pillow. "Luna snuck into her room and took her bra off while She was sleeping...I walked in before She even noticed it was gone." Rigby snickered. "What? Did ya like it or something? " Mordecai jabbed him in his arm. "OW! "

"Not cool man! That was an extreme invasion of privacy and I did NOT enjoy it!" Rigby deadpanned. "Your nose is bleeding." "What, Dude stop messing with me." Mordecai felt his beak, then pulled back. He gasped as he saw the red liquid.

"AW MAN!" Thomas sighed. "Dang it...I should have been watching her better...this..." "No Thomas, it's not your fault or hers. Despite being smart, She still has a child's curiosity, so I can't completely blame her for that."

"I know...butI still feel somewhat responsible for this. I gotta keep a closer eye in her these days. She might soon become smart enough to pick a lock even." Thomas sighed again. "On the other hand...her curiosity could really leave someone in deep trouble if we don't watch her VERY carefully."

All three guys nodded nervously.

(Back with Margaret.)

She uneasily put her shirt on, and sighed while looking down. She was in front of a mirror. She cannot believe She was humiliated in front of Mordecai in THAT kind of way. So embarrassing!

"I thought things would stop being weird with him...nowI might have made it worse. I still refuse to blame Luna. She's still a young dragon, She didn't know better..."

She looked up to the mirror, to find something scaring her. Her reflection wasn't there, but a shadowy figure taking her place. "W-What the?!"

_**Margaret Smith...bride to be...you shall be mine soon enough. You don't have a choice, sooner or later, my daughter will be the sole reason you will be in my claws. I fare thee well for now...**_

The shadow disappears as Margaret's reflection returned to the mirror. After a few moments of shock, confusion, and even fear, She fell to her knees, wings in the ground, and panting slowly.

_Bride? Daughter? C-Claws?! What the living heck was that thing?! And how does it know my name?! _

* * *

**_I know its short, but its all I can manage right now. Please don't be so harsh on this. _**

**_Anyway,bye!_**


	11. Growth Spurt

**Chapter 11 is here. Somehow I pulled through, and this school year is finally OVER! So I caught myself up on this, and updated. Go ahead and read!**

* * *

Another day in the park. There was such an array of embarrassment and slight panic from the events of yesterday. For now on, Margaret made sure she was awake when she was around Luna, since that dragon's curiosity can get anybody in trouble, and she won't get in TOO much trouble, since she's still mentally a child. As for her phyiscal form...eesh...well...her physical form...let's check with Thomas on that.

The goat was currently in one of his college classes, writing down resources for what he's interested in. And won't you realize the irony...it's Dragonology. Hey, he's gone through several months of _trying _to raise her to the best as he could manage. Skips is helpful, but the timing isn't too good, so he needs sources of this situation elsewhere. So far, he finds out that of course they'll eat anything they can stuff in their mouths. Luna ate a lot of funnel cakes. They are one of the smartest beings i the universe, yet also more curious than the average cat.

As he's written down the sources he needs for his research purposes, class today has ended, and he saved all the files he had on his flash drive and walked out of the school and drove back to the park. There he found himself feeling very tense for a moment. He didn't know exactly why, but he felt as if he was gonna be even more stressed out than he usually is. But he shrugged it off. _I'm sure it's just leftover stress from classes. _

He parked his car and started his way for the house. Just then, that feeling in his chest came around again, this time it's saying: _Don't go in the house! You will NOT like what you see. Well...you probably won't hate it, but still, it's not gonna be pleasant either! _

Thomas was now feeling a little bit uncomfortable. His feeling won't really go away and now he's starting to feel as if he really shouldn't check up on Luna so soon. But then again, what kind of father would he be? _Swell, you're starting to believe it now. But is it really a bad thing? Course not! _But he still feels as if he should just check up on her nonetheless. No one seems to be around right now, they're probably still outside working somewhere.

He made his way upstairs, slowly looking around for any sign of Luna in the house. Once he reached the top, he saw Margaret just standing there, pacing across the floor in a robe. "Oh boy...is this good or bad? Good or Bad? Oh this is definitely an unexpected turn. What am I gonna tell Thomas?" "Tell me what?" "AAH! Thomas! Hey...what's...er...what's going on?" She nervously said.

"I've been in class for a couple of days, how's Luna?" Aince he was still in college, every once in a while he woul leave Luna in the park group's care. She's always been fine every time he returned. So why was Margaret so nervous?

"Oh, Luna? Um...she's fine. Luna is just taking a nap right now, probably shouldn't bother her. Hehe..." She laughed nervously. Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Margaret...what's going on?" She sighed. "Alright Thomas. i'm just going to move outta the way and show you what happened to Luna. She...kinda went through a growth spurt. She won't be fitting in the dog bed anymore."

Thomas laughed. "What, is that what this jittering is all about? C'mon, why would that be bad?" Margaret moved out of the way, and Thomas looked into the room. His shocked face was way beyond priceless. Luna as grown. She's grown considerably compared to her usual size. Now she's curled up on the bed in the spare room. If that bed has't been reinforced with Skip's special equipment, it would have totally been flattened by now.

Her snout twitched a little as she was slowly waking up to the familiar to the scent of her father. Her eyes opened a little as she was able to look at him. Then she was no longer sleepy, as her tail wagged gently. "Hiya daddy." Thomas snapped out of his surprise, and just smiled and walked up to her snout to pet her. The closed her eyes, and purred lightly. To he and Margaret, it felt like a massage chair of some kind. But Thomas has something that needs to be said. "Ssssssssskkkiiiiiiipppppppssssss?"

It was **EXTREMELY **difficult to navigate Luna around the house, then outside where she can't break anything that Benson would surely rant over. They made their way to Skip's garage, where she still had to stay outside, because with all the stuff Skips had in his garage, she didn't want to break anything. Uneasily, Thomas knocked on Skip's door. A few moments passed,then the Yeti came out. "Thomas? What can I do you for?" The goat pointed at the sized enhanced dragon, who waved at Skips from where she sat. "Oh boy..."

He skipped over to her, nodding a few times. "Checkup time, I assume you get the procedure by now?" Luna nodded obediently, and opened her jaws. Skips looked inside for a bit. "Teeth are okay...except for...funnel cake?" Her breath certainly smelled like it. Her forked tongue licked his face a little, making him chuckle a little. He took his head out, and took a look at her wings. They're developing nicely. Then her claws were beginning to get sharper, that's a sign of growth too. Her tail was al'so longer. And the horn on her head vanished, like it was never there. Her scales felt smooth, also good. When he was finished, he went back to Thomas.

"Yep. She's definitely went through a growth spurt. Pretty impressive one at that." Thomas sighed with some relief that this was a normal thing for Luna to go through. At that, the dragoness gently grabbed Thomas and hugged him close. "So nothing's wrong?"

Skip's thought for a moment. "Well, you can just barely fit in the house, sooner or later we'll have to get you a bigger place to hide/sleep in. That seems to be the only really major obstacle." Thomas smiled. "No problem! We'll build a shed that's big enough for her to fit in, and big enough for when she has a growth spurt. You'll help me with it, right Skips?"

The yeti rubbed his head in contemplation on what to do. "I dunno Thomas, wouldn't Benson have to approve of this before we actually start?" Thomsd thought about that for a moment, and pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Benson, can we build a shed for Luna?" "Why does she need a shed?"

A few moments later, Benson saw Luna's enhanced size, with a deadpan expression. "Yep...something in the back of my head told me that something like this would happen." He looked at Thomas for a moment. "Will it cost me a lot? Because if it does-"

"The guys already agreed to help out with it. Luna really needs this. Will you help us out?" Luna looked at Benson with the infamous 'puppy eyes' stare. Strange, on a growing dragoness, it still works. He sighed. "Alright. I'll help pay for the construction of the shed. But...if she's gonna continue growing...then we should probably build some large farmhouse or something..." He groaned. "This is gonna be expensive..."

Luna licked Benson happily, and wagged her tail. "Thanks Benson!" Benson wiped his face and smiled. "I guess if it's for you, course I can."

Skips nodded. "Yep. But...now there's only one major obstacle in concern with her health." Thomas and Benson stood towards him in worried interest. "With Luna growing bigger as time passes, there's one thing that will prove to be a bit of a pain." Thomas narrowed his eyes in curiosity. "Her appetite."

On cue, Luna's stomach let out a low rumble as she rubbed it. Thomas sighed. "Oh man, that's right! She'll be in desire of more food and bigger food won't she?" Skips nods. "It won't be easy, but we can figure things out as we go along." The dragon looked at them all, a little worried. "Can...I still eat funnel cakes?"

Thomas petted her snout. "Of course you can." "YAY!" Then she smiled innocently. "I wonder if-"

"You're not eating Rigby again." "Aww..." She thought for a few more moments. "Dad...I don't have to go killing innocent animals just to eat...will I? I already made friends with a lot of park animals..." Thomas sighed. "No of course you don't have to do that. We'll figure this out." Thomas tried to think hard about this. That's when Benson began to pet her neck. "So you're saying you won't eat your park animal friends, who are either in parts of the wild, or our petting zoos, right?" She nodded. "Well...Skips once said you'll most likely eat small to medium sized rodents...how about you just eat the bad animals?" She looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Benson patted her snout, smiling. "Luna. I may have a solution that can solve my problem, and most of yours."

A few hours afterwards, a couple of moles were eating up and killing Pops' precious garden somewhere near the house. Pops works real hard on those gardens, so everyone is respectful of them and tries not to bother it. These moles are not very caring of that respect.

One's tail was in the process of retreating back into it's hole, when a clawed hand immediately pulled it out. Luna was holding the tail, shaking her head. "Mr. Pops works really hard on this garden of his, real hard. You know I can't allow this to slide." The mole could not see, so all it ever did was struggle. Luna sighed. "No hard feelings." She eased the mole over her mouth and swallowed it. She licked her muzzle. "Dirty...but pretty good!" No risk to her. It's really hard for dragons to get sick. Not impossible, but still unlikely.

So for the next couple of hours, she covered the lawn for any signs of those pesky moles. There was a total of eight. She ate five of them. The rest were just like 'forget this' and never returned for the rest of the day. Benson eventually came by to survey the progress.

"Hm...some parts of the garden have suffered some casulties...but nonetheless, good work Luna!" He put a little cap on her head. "You've been given the position of pest control."

It's a good deal at the moment. She's big enough to eat certain mammal pests that persist around the park. They are bad animals, so Luna can use them as an outlet for the carnivore side of her. As an added bonus for Benson...he doesn't have to pay her. It's strange, but he's happy with it.

"Thanks Mr. Benson! (Hic!) I think i'll like this job!" After a few more moments, she looked at him cutely. "Can I have a...?" Benson chuckled. "Alright, a deals a deal. I'll make you a funnel cake." "YAY!"

This new job never stopped her from staying in the omnivore area though. So it works out.

Meanwhile, Mordecai and Margaret were walking down the stairs just leisurely chatting with each other. "So you had some freaky hallucination? Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Margaret shook her head. "It's like you said, only a hallucination. It was early morning, I was probably still exhausted."

Mordecai was still uneasy about her feelings, but didn't want to distress her anymore than she probably is. "Well...alright then. Guess we won't be going deeper into that?" "Nope." He did his best to smile at her, but the worry in his heart never went away. As he just nodded, and went into the kitchen to fetch them snacks, Margaret sat on the couch.

_I don't want anyone to be dragged into this...they'll think I'm crazy or something..._

Margaret turned the TV on. But to her surprise, it was static. "That's...odd..." Then a silhouette showed up on the screen, confusing her more. _What?_

**_Bride to be...stress won't look too good on your complextion...sit and relax. Soon we shall meet, and you'll realize what your purpose is in the world. A very special purpose. But until then...rest well..._**

The silhouette disappeared, and the TV suddenly turned off. Margaret had nothing to say. The remote has dropped out of her wings by now as she shook all over. _Mordecai was mentioning how uneasy I am...there may be something I do have to worry about..._

Modrdecai came back with sandwiches, then saw her petrified state. He out them on the table and sat next to her, rubbing her back. "Margaret? What's the matter? You look like something scared you stiiff..."

Margaret saw his concerned eyes...and couldn't bring herself to tell him. She forced a smile. "I'm fine, Mordecai. Really."

Mordecai wasn't an idiot. As he looked Margaret in the eyes, it was certain that she wasn't going to share her thoughts. But he concluded. _Whatever she saw, it left her with anything but 'fine'..._

* * *

**_Yep, that voice isn't going away anytime soon, is it? And I found my OC dragon a job that will keep her in line. Well anyway...Review anytime you get the chance._**

**_See ya!_**


	12. One Problem At A Time

**ANother chapter for all! So just enjoy it if you csn, okay?**

**Begin! Or something...**

* * *

Things have been going quite smoothly since far. Gene has been searching for quite a while now that relates to to the symbol they've found weeks before during their examination. His workers were somewhat seriously exhausted beyond belief as they've been helping him research for weeks.

It was getting to feel very pointless and time-wasting to one of the highest levels, but Gene was not one to just put something off when he's put a lot of time into it. Like his grudge with the rival park(particularly Benson and Muscle Man) for example. He won't stop until he gets what he's looking for. No sooner.

He was sitting in his office, looking over the symbol he's found many weeks before. He has been checking over the symbols meaning as much as he could, yet he's found nothing that can relate to the mystery he is so attentive at figuring out the best he could.

There was also one time he even snuck a picture of Luna to try and figure out if she could have a connection to the symbol he found. But every time and again, he just couldn't find anything that relates to the two. He grows frustrated by the day as no clues could be found on the symbol. He pounded his desk a few times and sighed.

"It's like that confounded symbol doesn't even exist in modern day. Every time I come back to this sign, I always hit a dead end that I can't retreat out of. What am I supposed to do now?" He sighed as steadily rubbed his head. He's been seriously overworking his workers, and if he doesn't give them a break, he'll start losing them. Both in law, and literally. Yep...that was unfortunate.

As he just sighed while lying in complete and utter frustration and anger at his inability to find the knowledge he needs, he looked out his window for a moment. Now he's just bored out of his mind. He looked at his desk, as his phone began to ring for a moment. Groaning, he just answered it. "Yeah, what you you want?"

_**This is Gene, is it not?**_

This made Gene sit up and open his eyes completely. "Who is this?"

_**A**_**very**_** good question, mortal. But I'm afraid I can't exactly answer that over this confounded contraption you call a phone. Our discussion will have to continue in the same location. **_

"First of all, I don't even know who you ar or why you're calling me. Secondly, even if I wanted to listen to this and find you, how should I know where you are?" Gene was beginning to feel slightly...okay _extremely _distrustful to this voice.

_**You'll know where to find me. You've been looking for answers about a certain symbol. Well, I have info on that. If you want any of the information that I have, like I said, look over all the places you've been, and you will find me. **_

"This is an outrage! I demand to know who this is!" But the phone hang up immediately afterwards. Gene sat there in utter confusion as to what just happened. But there was one thing he was certain of, he had some places to revisit.

(**Back to the park) **

"Alright Rigby. You might as well hand it over now." Mordecai said bluntly.

"I don't have it." Rigby sai just as bluntly. They were arguing over something trivial but nonetheless important to one of their everyday activities...TV. Rigby hid the remote. And Mordecai is clearly not happy about it.

"I left it on the couch when I ent to move some things in the basement, I come back up, and now it's gone." It was a simple request. Mordecai was just sick of Rigby switching the channel to "Zombie Motorcross" every single day it came on. Mordecai used to enjoy that show...now it just sucks balls. Rigby for one...isn't so moved.

"Just be calm, dude. Zombie Mototcross will make you feel all better." Rigby continously tried to reason with his avian Mordecai won't have it.

"Dude, Zombie Motorcross sucks beyond belief and you know it. Now tell me where the remote is!" Mordecai grew increasingly annoyed with Rigby's persistence. "I want to change the flipping channel!"

"Dude! Its's Zombie's on Motorbikes! How is that not awesome to you!?" (On the TV, one of the zombies started the bike, when its hands suddenly flew off and the bike rode off and rode off a ramp. The jump resulted in a wipeout as both the bike and the zombie scattered to pieces over the field. He grumbled: 'Aw...dang.)

"Gahahhaha! Oh man that part cracks me up every time!" Rigby laughed like crazy for a few moments, while Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Aw come on, dude! That was hilarious!"

"Dude, that was totally lame!"

"Mordecai...it's a wipeout! You love it when dudes wipeout!"

Mordecai gained a deadpan look for a couple of minutes. He then shrugged. "Well you got me there..." He shook his head. "I still want the remote."

"Well too bad, Mordecry! I hid it in a secret location where you'll never find it! And only I know where it is!-OW!" Mordecai jabbed him in the arm out of nowhere, making him writhe in pain. "N-Nice try Mordo! You'll have to do better than-OW!" Another jab of pain. "Quit doing that!"

Mordecai still had a deadpan face. "Somewhere you can't get to and that only I know how to get to it. So HA!" Rigby still responded. Mordecai figured he meant his heap of junk, so he went upstairs to their room. He checked the trampoline heap of junk all the way through. No remote. Mordecai groaned and checked the drawers. Nothing.

"Argh!" Mordecai groaned louder as he checked the bed. Nothing. He flipped his wings up. "That's it! I give up! Rigby wins!" He sighed and went back to the living room, sitting on the couch. "Guess I could try to like Zombie Motorcross again while you won't give up the remote..."

Rigby snickered. "Hmph! Knew you would see things my way. I'm gonna get a snack." He hopped off a couch and walked into the kitchen. After a few moments, his dragon niece came out, towering over him. "You still have it?"

Luna nodded with a smile, and stuck her forked tongue out. She had the remote entangled in it. "He won't think about me having it!" She pulled it back in and swallowed it. Rigby snickered and petted her snout, making her smile wider.

"Good girl, Luna. Good girl."

**(Outside)**

Thomas and CJ were currently working on the little...BIG farmhouse enough to fit for Luna's growing size. It was quite a day for them to try building even a bit of this structure without being at least a bit tired from the work so far.

CJ sighed after putting down her tools for a moment. "Oh man I'm so tired...how long are we gonna be working on this again?" She asked Thomas.

"Well it should be no longer than two and a half months. Maybe more if we run into some unfortunate obstacles along our construction. But i'm confident we'll still be on track." Thomas sighed a little bit as he sat down next to CJ for a break. "At least I hope we'll be on track."

She laughed for a bit as she nudged him. "That doesn't sound very confident of you, now does it?"

Thomas smiled. "No, I'm very much confident in finishing it. I'm notso confident that we won't be interrupted, given our park's history with chaos and destruction. And other things..."

"Yeah, we've mentioned that. But it's gotten surprisingly normal around here when you took Luna in." CJ pointed out.

Thomas took a deep moment to think about that. "You're right...ever since Luna came around, nothing weird has happened in the park in a long while. Everywhere else, maybe. But the park is completely normal when she's here..." Thomas rubbed his head. "Crap...it's supposed to be simple, yet my head still hurts..."

"Then we probably shouldn't worry so much about it, until it actually becomes a problem." CJ casually pointed out. "But since the park has gotten more normal ever since Luna came around, then we just let it be for now." CJ didn't see, too worried or weirded about this like Thomas was. "We should probably just take a break for today."

The goat nodded while shrugging. "Yeah, okay, nothing else to do for today anyway." They both stood up and walked for the snack bar.

CJ chose another topic of conversation. "How's Margaret holding up?"

"She's been having crazy visions and hallucinations that she keeps saying are really right in front of her. She's afraid of being insane if all of that keeps up. Mordecai is doing his best to comfort her every time this happens."

"Aw...she must be seriously freaked out." CJ sighed in a worried voice.

Thomas smiled. "But I'm sure eventually she'll be alright. Mordecai should be capable of helping her out." Just then, Luna jumped between them and smiled. "And we also can't forget you!" Thomas laughed. The three of them walked to the snack bar together. They met up with an awaiting Mordecai, Margaret, Rigby, and Eileen.

Nothing much happened after that, they just ate some snacks for a while as they chatted and laughed time after time. No one realized it, but they were forming an almost protective group around Margaret while still being casual.

But unknowest to them, Skips was watching them from afar, cautiously and worriedly. He sighed as he just skipped into his garage. All seven of them...were now a huge part of his focus. "If I'm not careful..."that" will happen all over again..."

After he said that, a feminine voice echoed in his head:_ It might not happen if you just tell them the truth. _He sighed again. "Even if I did...how will they trust me afterwards...?" He looked down. "Exactly...they won't."

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

Gene drove up to one of his researched locations so that he couldtry it a second time. If that voice was serious about seeing him about answers, then he's getting them. He got out of the car and approached the abandoned building. It was a bit torn up, but nonetheless useful to someone.

He walked into the building and looked around. Spider webs, broken machines, old pictures, all that was over the place. Gene was beginning to think he got the wrong address.

"Idiotic voices over the phone...that could have been a prank call for all I know. I knew this was a mere mist-"

_**Glad you actually came. I was beginning to think I would have to drag you here personally. **_

Gene jumped suddenly as he looked around nervously. "Wha?! Who's there?! Show yourself!" He was very much caught off guard.

_**Wanna know where I am? Here's a hint. Follow that little rat crawling along the floor. **_

Gene was still very unnerved by this, as he watched a rat just scurry across the floor. When it reached a certain point, something quick and slim snatched it out of nowhere. He jumped again in a bit of fright. After that, something landed a couple of feet away from him.

By the looks of it, the figure had a tail that snatched the rat, slitted eyes, coal black scales, a simple black hooded jacket and pants, VERY sharp razor fangs, a snout, but no shoes in sight. What Gene was most unnerved by was the large killer intent the being emitted. He seemed almost amused by Gene's frightened expression. He casually looked at the rat he caught in his tail, raised it over his mouth and tossed it in. He again casually, swallowed it whole. Once more, he casually looked at Gene, who now looked visibly scared.

"Y-You're a..a...d-dragon...?!"

_**The second actual dragon you've ever seen? Yes, I am. I know exactly who you are, snack machine. But alas, you know nothing about me. That's what you wanted to discover, yes? Then let us chat for a bit.**_

* * *

**There's that chapter outta the way. Anyway, please review whenever possible, it helps. No matter how hurtful they might get...**

**See ya!**


	13. Unknown

**Long time since I've updated this. These things just happen. I don't mean them.**

**Begin**

* * *

The park was actually lively today. Benson was currently reveling in the fact that nothing seriously crazy happened to any of them ever since they focused on taking care of Luna, and not shenanigans that two obvious workers usually get themselves in. Overall it's a pretty good time they were having.

Thomas took times out of work and school to try and build Luna's big shed in order to fit her when her growth spurt reaches it's final stages. And when it does, things might be a bit harder than it really should be. But somehow, they shall pull through.

"Look Dude, I taught Luna a new trick!" Rigby said as he drags Thomas along.

"Alright, no need to drag me. Because you're kinda hurting my arm with this." Thomas said as the pain grew more imminent. Rigby wasn't strong, bit fast, and thsts what made it hurt, Thomas couldn't keep up. Rigby is this hyped about teaching Luna something, he might as Well try to listen and learn.

"Okay Rigby, seriously. Ease up on the arm, okay. I kinda need it to do things, like trying to ease the pain?" Thomas said again. Rigby rolled his eyes and finally eased his grip, and Thomas sighed. "Thank you."

"Whatever man, Luna should be in your room. Now c'mon!"

They walked down the hall all the way yo Thomas' spare room where Luna usually sleeps. After making sure Benson was bothering them,(as in just Rigby) Thomad walks in and there was Luna wagging her tail. "Hi Daddy!"

Thomas was a bit confused and a bit concerned. "Luna? You can barely fit in the room. Shouldn't you be outside where there is plenty of space?" He asked while petting her snout. She purred and smiled.

"That's what Uncle Rigby wants me to show you!" She said as She looked at said raccoon, who give her the 'it's alright' sign. She smiled wide and focused for a few moments. And just like that, She glowed light green and shrunk a couple of feet. "I learned how to become smaller! Isn't that awesome?"

Thomas being as surprised as he is, just came up to her and kneeled. "This is...pretty amazing stuff Luna. How did you ever learn how to do that?"

"I just came upon it during my nap. It surprised me a whole lot, but I think I got it down!"

Rigby shrugged. "It is a pretty cool thing she has, but that doesn't mean we won't need that big house for her. Her shrinking isn't permanent. Because after a while, she'll be back to normal size, which is a small giant slowly growing into a big giant."

Thomas took all this in, then sighed. "I don't know what's more surprising. That she can shrink, or that you know what permanent means."

"I'm not that dumb dude! But just in case...what does permanent mean again?" Thomas sighed and just walked away with Luna, leaving Rigby to follow them. "Seriously, what does it mean?"

"Hey, there's a thing called a dictionary in stock, try reading for once, Rigby!" Mordecai came by.

Rigby squinted. "What is this 'reading' you speak of?"

"You do it all the time! You're just too stupid to realize it!"

"I read ALL the time?! I better fix that soon."

"...You know what? Screw this, I'm leaving. Later." Mordecai waved away and out the house. Rigby was still a bit confused. Luna found it funny that he didn't realize his IQ has been insulted. Either way, they were sure he wouldn't care.

Thomas and Rigby came to Skips about Luna's shrink ability, and once again, he wasn't that surpsed that he knew what this was. "A various number of dragons have the usual flying, breathing fire, and stength gigs. However...looks like she's one of those kinds that develop more than that. More powers hidden beneath their exterior."

"Like Spyro?" Rigby suddenly said.

"Not exactly what I meant, but in a way, yeah." Skips shrugged at that. "Well, looks like her shrinking lasts as long as she has the energy. So for that, she'll still need her big house." Luna was busy playing with the squirrels. She'll immediately eat bad animals, but every good animal is her friend in her opinion. She's taken a lot of her friendly nature from Pops.

Thomas sighed. "So she'll grow powers? Like what?"

"Sorry Tom, but every dragon has something unique about them, and they can't be predicted. Luna is no exception, I assure you."

"It's totally random?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Skips looked towards Luna, who sneezed one time and she grew back into a small giant. "Yep, looks like she only shrinks for a short amount of time. She'll need to train herself to have it last longer."

Thomas nods as he walked with Luna over to the large house the group was working on. It was already halfway finished, and at the moment they were on break. CJ was sitting by, just olding her hammer with a cap on her head. "Hey, Tommy!"

He sighed. "Hehe, hi CJ. How's the house going? I just came back to help out with it, considering the dragon we're putting it in is with me, and all." Luna smiled innocently as she looked at passing butterflys.

"Relax there, dude. We're almost finished with it. But if you really wanna kep working on it, guess I can keep it up for a few more hours." Thomas really appreaciates the fact that CJ is willing to help him whenever possible. So as she saod that, he grabbed a saw and board, and continued to work on the house.

Meanwhile Margaret and Eileen were having some leisure time as the latter has been hard at work waitering the Coffee Shop on her own. "Geez Eileen, I feel pretty bad to leave you alone at the shop like that."

"It's not a big deal. I had CJ to hang out with, and Rigby still visits too." Eileen gladly said. Margaret snickered.

"You liked him for some time now. Probably best if you just make the first move. I'm saying this from experience." Eileen thought about that for a few moments and agreed.

"Speaking of first moves, what's happening with you and Mordecai?"

"I wish I knew. I just dropped back into his life when he's just gotten over me. I just...don't know what I should do about that. Maybe..." Margaret sighed and sat up. "I need to wash my hands. Ya know...Wing Sauce Muscle Man lent us and all that. I'll be right back." She left Eileen for the moment.

As she walked the halls of the park house, she noticed the halls getting darker. Which was weird sense she was sure Benson paid the electric bill. Maybe. Then things went completely black and she saw nothing. "W-Wha's going on here?!"

Then a shadow approached her at high speed, showing that it had teeth. _**Maaaarrrrgarrreeeet...**_

Then it passed right through her and she bent down from the searing pain in her head that lasted only a few moments. She got up right away and looked around frantically. "If that was a ghost, I'm sure it wasn't Fives. What's going on with me? Am I really losing it?"

Back outside, Thomas continued the construction of Luna's private house. Then something echoed in his head. **_Tame the beast...it's your duty...a species like them mustbe taed andchained like the wild animals they are. _**

**_That's not true! They have just as much a right to live as we do! _**

Thomas shook his head and blinked.

_I'm gonna go off the lamb (no pun intended) and sa that's not normal. Especially the second voice. It sounded a lot like...mine? _

"Yo Thomas! You feelin alright?" Rigby shouted to get his attention. He saw Thoams' glazed look for a fraction of a second.

"Yeah Rigby, I'm alright." _I hope so..._


	14. Attacked In Your Dreams

**I know. This took way longer than I meant it to be. But the important thing is that I updated, right? Right? (Cricket chirping) **

...**Okay...anyway, I updated. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Another day. No, wait...rephrase that. It's the middle of the night this time. Thomas and Mordecai were in the middle of tucking Luna in her new shed. Yes, it was ridiculously difficult to complete, but with everyone chipping in, they managed to complete it. Luna was snuggling in her hay bed.

"There you go Luna, all good for tonight?" Thomas said. "This place really meets most of the housing needs for a dragon your age. The door's big enough for you to go through, you have your own private snack window, those patches of vermin you can feed on in case of mid-night eating, and there's that little bell over there. Just ring it, and I'll be here as soon as I can."

He and Mordecai were leaving the shed, but she had already rung the bell with her tail. "Can you sleep next to me for the first night here? I'm...still a bit shy about this." The cuteness in her eyes and the fact that she basically towers over them makes it more apparent.

Thomas sighed with a smile. "All right, I'm coming." He came over to her and lied under her wing. She brought her snout closer to him as he petted her head so she could fall asleep faster. It worked, as she began quietly snoring, happy to sense he was very near. Mordecai snickered. "I'll see you both in the morning."

He walked away so the two could have their peace. He'll ask Thomas how things were going with CJ another time, but right now, he was too tired to even bring it up. So he climbed up the stairs of the house, went to his room while Rigby slept in his usual trampoline of trash, and he climbed into bed. He closed his eyes and fell into slumber.

_That's...when the trouble started in a different form..._

**(Dream World)**

Mordecai opened his eyes again. He looked around in his room. Everything looked normal. But...he swears that something was very off here. It's just very hidden beneath the surface, and he can't see it. And this proves it. ""Didn't I fall asleep? How is it already morning? Hey Rigby do-"

He stopped right there. Rigby wasn't in his trampoline. That was odd for him, since Rigby is NEVER awake before him on work days. So he decided to try and look around for him in the meantime.

"Rigby! Rigby?!"

There was no sign of him in the house. To top this off, he doesn't see ANYONE other than himself in the house. This left him thoroughly worried about what was going on. Especially since he's found no sign of Margaret either. It was now completely obvious that something was off.

He sighed heavily out of both irritation, and mostly concern. Where did everybody run off too? He was sure he just fell asleep, so it shouldn't be morning. And yet it was a very sunny day. There was another place he could possibly check for anyone. Luna's shed. Thomas should still be asleep under her wing.

So without wastig any time, he began making his way over to the shed. As he was on his way, he usually turned his head side to side every few seconds. He could have sworn someone's whispering behind the trees, an he began to run a bit faster. So eventually he made it to the shed in a very shot time. He slid the doors open and walked inside. There they were, still very much asleep.

"Great, at least those two are still here. Thomas! Luna! Wake up!" The goat merely turned over, mumbling a little Mordecai sighed and shouted this time. "THOMAS!" He was shocked awake by the loud shout.

"Mordecai?! Didn't we just go to sleep?!" Thomas blinked a couple of times. Luna also took a few moments to wake herself up after Mordecai's shout. "And you woke up Luna...wait...sunlight? That can't be..."

"That's what's weirding me out dude! I can swear that we just fell asleep. What weirds me out even more is that you two are the only ones that I've found the entire time I was looking around..." Mordecai folded his arms and sighed.

Thomas touched his horns as he was also wondering what was going on. As he turned to Luna for a moment, he was met with terrible shock as he discovered that she has completely vanished in thin air. Right when their backs were turned, she just disappeared.

Thomas instantly became very worried and sidestepped towards the still confused blue jay. "Mordecai...Luna is gone." He said in a concerned voice.

Mordecai quickly snapped out of his confusion and was now als very concerned about this. "Wait what?! B-but she was just here!" He rubbed his head as more confusion and concern began to hurt his mind. But he put the confusion aside for the moment. "Alright, it doesn't matter what's happening right now, what we should be worried about is finding the others if they're in trouble."

Thomas was about to respond, but then they felt something rumble. The ground shook for a couple of seconds, then stopped. The two paused for a couple of moments, then looked at each other. The surprise on thier faces was obvious as the darkness was beginning to envelop the area.

"Was that...?"

"I am absolutely sure that wasn't an earthquake. I say we just-"

**_Boom_**

...Now they were completely frozen in place as they both heard the sound. Thomas looked at Mordecai nervously. "Y-You don't think Luna made that sound, do you?"

"Luna can't make that loud sound at her current size. This sounds really big..."

_**BOOM**_

Thomas flinched. "There it is again!"

"_Shh!" _Mordecai whispered. "Stay quiet for a sec." He kept a wing near his head amd listened for the sound. He knelt down and felt the ground with his other hand, like Skips taught him to feel for vibrations. After a few minutes, he felt it again. And then...

_**BOOM!**_

Mordecai opened his eyes and looked towards the city. "It's coming from one of those buildings...or behind it..." The sky turned red all of a sudden, and the wind completely stopped. The silence made both he and Thomas tense as they patiently waited for what could possibly come next.

...

...

...

Nothing happened afyer a while. And at that moment, Mordecai stood up and was about to call for Thomas, when-

_**CLAMP! **_

Mordecai jumped when he saw it. Something huge and black gripped the side of one off the buildings. It then slid back into the shadows, leaving huge claw marks on that side of the structure. He and Thomas looked at each other.

"Mordecai...did you see that?"

"I'd be blind if I didn't see it. What the heck was that?!"

They reacted in an understandable panic. Then they saw something peer from the building...then completely knock it over. It looked entirely like a shadow, so they couldn't get a really good description of what it looks like. The only things they can truly see was a long spiked tail, a large pair of wings, and eyes that were completely white. Mordecai had the suspicion that this thing did not want to give any clues of it's identity. But for now, he focused on one thing.

"Thomas...does that look like a dragon to you?"

The terrified goat nodded.

"And is it looking dead at us with intense killing intent?"

He nodded again.

_**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** _It's roar was loud to the point of being deafening.

After they removed their hands from their ears, Mordecai looked back at Thomas."I belive it's time to leave the way we usually do around here."

"Running and screaming in terror?"

"You ARE learning the park routine. Now...RUN!"

The creature took a very deep breath and blasted a huge amount of black fire at it's two targets. Thomas narrowly avoids one strand of flame by jumping out of they way, and they took off in a frenzy. The enemy behind the, merely got on all fours and began to chase after them, smashing anything that might try to get in it's way.

The two didn't even try to look back to see if it was catching up with them, because they heard the heavy steps booming with every one it took. Mordecai kept telling the both of them to keep going and not stop for anything at all.

Thomas took a quick few seconds to look around the area. It's gotten considerably darker as they ran for their lives, and he's growing more and more concerned about Luna. Mordecai for one was growing considerably concerned for his friends well-being, mostly for Rigby and Margaret.

Speaking of Rigby...

Mordecai jumped over a log to avoid the black flames soaring above him and he ducked down. Thomas joins him a few moments later and stays down, waiting for the creature to pass. After a few minutes, they looked over to see if it was still following them. To their surprise, it just vanished. Not a trace of it to be found. Not that they mind, because they took the time to rest.

Mordecai sat down for a second and put a wing on his chest. He tried to calm himself down and catch his breath. "Dude, I'm sure that was a dragon! And an intelligent one too."

"What? How can you tell it was intelligent?"

"I may be seeing things, like everything else around here, but I saw it's eyes scan us for a second before coming after us. And it made itself completely black so that we can't tell who it is. I may be wrong, but it's just a feeling." Mordecai rubbed his head. "Crap...can things get any worse?"

_"Ugh..." _Mordecai froze as he heard the noise. "I know that pained moaning anywhere...I'm usually the cause of it...by punchies...Rigby?"

He search around in the bushes, pushing away at the branches frantically and quickly. After a few short seconds, he sees the source of the noise. He's injured, he's twitching, and he's scared. The blood wasn't helping ease Mordecai's stress either.

"Rigby! Are you okay dude?! What happened?! RIGBY!" No use, the raccoon managed to see that Mordecai was there, then completely passed out. The blue jay was concerned, but at least he knows Rigby is safe with him. "It's alright Rigby. Your safe. Your safe with us now."

"Uh...Mordecai?" Thomas whispered. Mordecai looked behind him, only to widen his eyes in shock and surprise.

_**"GRRRR..."**_The shadow dragon is back, and again, it look pretty angry. Thomas was standing between the duo and the dragon, unknowing of what to do.

What Mordecai did, was deadpan. "I really wish the universe would stop jinxing me."

Once again, the dragon began shooting it's black flames, and gave chase to them...

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Margaret seemed to be having a dreamless sleep. But some uneasy feeling has caused her to immediately open her eyes and sit up. She took a look around and sighed. It was totally dark beyond belief, and it was starting to freak her out. She sat up, straightened out her skirt, and took another scan of the room. After a few moments, she notices two familiar friends lying unconscious next to her.

CJ and Eileen were unconscious, thankfully unhurt. She went to wake them by gently shaking them awake. "Guys...wake up please...something is off..."

Eileen opened her eyes, and adjusted her glasses so she could properly see. "Margaret...? CJ...?"

CJ also woke up slowly, and blinked a few times. "Ugh...what's...Mrgaret and Eileen? What...where...where are we?"

"I don't know...hold on for a second..." Margaret reached through her pockets, and brought out her cell phone, turned it on, and it illuminated the room. "Thank goodness I charged this fully, or who knows what could happen..."

Eileen looked towards the lightened part of the hallway and squinted. "I think...we're still in the house." It was true. The hallways were the same, they saw Mordecai and Rigby's room, Luna's doggy bed when she's shrunk. and the stairway. However...things still seemed a bit wrong with their current environment. But they're clueless as to what it might be.

CJ sighed. "None of the light switches work...do you think it's a blackout?" That seemed a bit doubtful, since it should be morning by now. Something does seem strange...as usual.

"I think we shouldn't stay sitting here. This place doesn't feel like the park house...despite how much it looks like it..." Eileen said with a bit of a warning vibe. "Who knows...we might even be in danger."

Margaret looked at her phone and then back up. "Okay, since my phone seems to be our only source of light right now...I think I should lead from here." It seemed to be true. They didn't have their phones with them. So it seems they'll have to navigate the house with Margaret in the lead, which they did not have a problem with.

"Okay Margaret, we're behind you." CJ nodded and they all began to walk. They began going down the stairs for starters, since the rest of th rooms upstairs outright refused to be opened.

They kept close to each other as staying it a group, no matter how small, reduces the chance of something bad happening to each of them separately. It's one of those horror movie cliches that happen quite frequently.

Margaret waved her camera light over the rooms to give a bit of peripheral vision of downstairs. It was very strange. Usually she liked hanging out with her friends in the dark, telling scary stories, watching horror movies all of that, for fun. Feeling like she was in one...is SO not fun. Okay, if it were any other situation, it might be kinda fun. But these weren't one of them.

In fact, if she did not know better, she'd believe there was some kind of hidden purpose to this, but it couldn't be. Weird things happen randomly around the park all the time, so this shouldn't be very much different. But why does it anyway?

It was beginning to get really unnerving. The living room seems more like a cave than...you know, a room. But luckily, she's found something useful.

"Hey guys! I found flashlights." Remarked at her find, Eileen and CJ each took one and turned them on. The batteries seem full. or at least enough for them to work for a while.

"Okay, now that we each have some sort of light source, we'd better split up and search the house faster this way." CJ said. Eileen nodded, while Margaret was a bit hesitant.

"I don't think we should separate guys. That's always a horror movie-"

When she turnes around, they were already walking down two different directions. "-cliche. Darn..." That's when she noticed something else. As spacious as the house is...it shouldn't have so many paths. She knows Eileen noticed, because...well...she's Eileen. Guess she didn't want to say anything.

As much as she wanted Mordecai to be near her right now, she strongly suggested to herself that moving is a good option. So she took a couple of steps, trusted her instinct, and began moving at a decent pace.

Her cell phone keeps her path of travel lit as she walked nervously around the hallway. This is really beginning to bother her. The silence was more deafening than the sou-

_**No choice...**_

...Okay she takes that back. The silence was so much better than that creepy voice. But she couldn't help but do another one of those horror cliches. "What was that...?"

_**There are most things that are just completely out of your power...**_

Margaret flinched once more as the voice sounded a little bit too close for her comfort. So she hastily began to walk faster to gain distance from it. "Please tell me I'm just hearing hings, I don't want to meet whoever is saying that..."

She kept the phone's light straight ahead as she does her best to navigate through the house's sudden confusion. There was that feeling at the back of her neck that made her very uneasy about her surroundings, even more than last time.

She looked up for a quick moment, only to freeze in place at what was in front of her. A shadow was in her way, staring at her with a curiosity...and it didn't feel like an innocent one. Margaret lifted her phone, and hesitated before snapping a picture, then focused again.

"W-Who are you?"

She took a moment to look at the shadow for features she could spot. There were the completely white eyes, a dress of some kind, wings...a long slendy tail...and the dark feeling it was emitting...this is a dragon, like Luna. And it's female. Has to be. And it's glaring right at her.

_**I am someone you know...yet never met. Does that answer suffice? **_

"Um, no. I know I never met you, and I'm pretty sure I don't know you!"

_**In this lifetime...of course you haven't met me until now. In another lifetime...you and I are very much involved in each others lives...**_

Margaret was really starting to feel scared. "Involved...involved how?"

_**Involved how, you say? Why not ask that bastard named Skips? He'll have plenty to tell you about you, your female comrades, those other three males...and Luna. **_

Alright, now Margaret was growing ever more fearful of who exactly this person was, whatever she was. "Wait...the others...? And why does Luna have anything to do with this?!"

_**Enough. I have said my share for the moment. Now it is time for you to entertain me... **_

The figure put a claw to her snout, then she blew a puff of smoke that filled the air for a bit. Then it forcefully rushed towards Margaret very quickly. The moment it hit her, her head pounded immensely, and she put both hands on her head to try to block out the pain.

"GAGH! AHH!" She groaned, and eventually recovered, but slowly. She noticed the figure was gone, which wasn't much better than when she could see her.

**_...Run mortal...your frantic fleeing will serve as my entertainment..._**

Now very sure she needed to regroup with CJ and Eileen, Margaret hastily grabbed her phone and began running away from the condescending voice.

* * *

Mordecai was running off with an unconscious Rigby in his arms and Thomas was keeping up with him at a very fast pace as they did their best to avoid the large dragon chasing them down. This was getting very bleak for them, since there seems to be no other way to avoid it but to keep running and hope it doesn't catch them.

"Seriously Rigby, NOW would be a good time to wake up from this stupid nap of yours! As light as you are, my arms get tired eventually!" Mordecai tried shouting into Rigby's ear, which didn't help wake him at all. The least he actually did was stir slightly. "Aw come on!"

Thomas kept looking back at th creature behind him, it seemed to really hate all three of them for some reason that he can't truly see. But he can tell by the eyes that it was clearly pissed at them. He kept thinking: _What did we do to upset it?! _

The dragon then blasted an even bigger wave of fire at the center of them, and it blew the three of them in three different directions. Mordecai crashed into atree, Rigby skidded across the ground, and Thomas luckily landed in a bush that mostly broke his fall, but it still brought a bunch of pain to his leg.

Mordecai tried to regain the energy to stand back up, but the dragon's giant paw slammed down onto him, making him deeply gasp at the sudden pain. "Gah...crap..." He weakly looked back up to the creature. It raised it's other paw to stike at him with it's razor claws, but them there was the timely save of the yeti known as Skips who uses the Fists Of Justice to jab right into it's jaws, and it recoiled a few steps.

"S...Skips...what the..." Before Mordecai could finish his thoughts, the shadow dragon finally said something understandable.

_**Damn you Skips. You keep meddling in my affairs like the pathetic mouse you are. But it does not matter. Not at all. You cannot protect those three forever...**_

As soon as he said that, as quick as he came, the dragon vanished just as quickly. Skips picked up the still unconscious Rigby and also helped Mordecai up. Thomas also slowly got up while rubbing his shoulder.

"Let's go guys." Skips said bluntly A door opened in ront of them and lead them towards it. Mordecai narrowed his eyes though. "Skips...how does he know you? More confusing, why is he after the three of us? Most confusing, where are we really?"

"All I really need to tell you right now is that he might have tried to kill you in your sleep. This is all a dream."

"What?!" Thomas stood back in surprise. "But everythig feels so realistic, looks s realistic."

"And thats how he could have killed you." Without much more talk, Skips took them through the door, and they exited the dream world.

* * *

Margaret kept running through the dark halls, trying to avoid the torture that this entity was trying to put her through. So far it's managed to cut her off from every exit she tried, not that the windows were such a helpful idea.

Shee found herself heading down another stretched hallway, when the entity blocked her path again.

**_Amusing...without your precious blue bird...you're a sad sack of nothing. Can't even face me without trembling. _**

It placed a hand on it's lips again, then blew a puff of air, which slowly turned into a swarm of wasps.

"AH!" Margaret turned and ran from theswarm as fast as she could. They did not sting her, but rather just swarmed around her entire body just to make her panic. And she really panicked. Waving one of her arms around the air fratically o try andmake them go away while trying o keep the phone's camera light facing forward.

It was then that she bumped into CJ and Eileen, and they each fell down. Eileen blinked like five times before she started patting the floor.

"My glasses! I can't see without my glasses!" She said, panicked. "I wonder if Rigby will like me with contacts...ugh, bad girl! This isn't the time!"

CJ sighed and began helping her look, while Margaret kept her phone lit through the whole hallway. There was nowhere else to go, and her heartbeat quickened. "We're trapped...we're trapped...what are we supposed to do?! She's coming!"

As soon as she said that, a magic door opened behind them, and Mordecai popped his head through. "Girls, come with me if you want to live!"

Eileen put her glasses back on and sweatdropped."Now _that's_ a cliche."

"JUST COME ON!" Not needing to be told twice, the girl exited through the door. Mordecai however needed to carry Margaret out since she was very tired from all the running she did. After that, the door vanishes.

The entity approached the place where they just were and paused. _**...The warning has been issued...they better be more cautious if they care for their well being...**_

* * *

Margaret slowly opens her eyes and looks around. She was in her bed in the house. CJ and Eileen were by her side, also waking up. A simple sleepover, and crap like that happens. But enough of that right now, Margaret rushed into the boys room where Mordecai and Rigby slept, and hugged the blue jay tightly. They then briefly talked about the experiences they had in their dreams.

"You mean whatever attack you may know who you are? But how can that be?" Margaret asked.

"I dunno, but know we know three things: Things are starting to get even weirder than usual; those two dragons clearly know us, more noticable, Skips; and finally; Luna serves a great purpose for whatever is going on." Mordecai said. He looked out the window, and kaughed when Luna was constantly licking Thomas' face. Vute dragon, she is. It's a really good thing she can shrink, otherwise she'd be easily spotted.

"Skips was mentioned in your dreams too? Why?"

Mordecai sighed. "Again, I'm not too sure...but like I said before, Luna serves a significant purpose, and since we're looking after her, most of all Thomas, we all are also involved." He narrowed his eyes. "Most of all, Skips has an idea of what could be going on...and he won't tell us."

Margaret looked down for a moment, then back up at him. "Do you think he's keeping something a secret to protect us?"

Mordecai sighed. "It could be helping us or hurting us, but either way, he can't keep this hidden forever. Sooner or later, he'll have to talk. And we're going to be there to listen. Right Rigby? Rigby?" The raccoon fell back asleep, making Mordecai facepalm.

"Damn it Rigby, you're so lazy, the only thing you were dreaming about was skipping out on the dream! Thanks for the help by the way! You didn't even try to wake up, didn't you?!"

Rigby slowly opened his eyes. "Oh hey man, what's up?" Mordecai huffed, as he clenched and unclenched his fists. "Why do you look mad?"

3...2...1...BAM! "OW! WHY?!"

* * *

Gene sat down in the chair as the dragon finished his story. "I gotta say...that was very interesting...and you say all of that stuff happened a long time ago?"

_**"That's the conclusion of it, indeed."** _He just got out of his trance as he told the story. _**"I've sent them a little warning. I attacked them in their dreams, they think I want to kill them. I would never. At least...not yet anyway. Because now they will want to know what's taking place, and that will buy me some time." **_

"And what exactly are you planning to do?"

The dragon merely stood up and walked outside, scaly tail swishing. _**"Come, Gene. Since you know most of the story, I wish to give you something that is rightfully yours. Call it a present. That is what you call gifts these modern days, no?"** _

Gene sighed and got in the car, along with him. "You're not gonna like...fly or something?"

_**"As much as I enjoy the freedom of flight, I am trying to keep attention of the mortals away from me so to avoid unnecessary slaughter so early."**_

"I kinda see your point on the second one. Don't really care about the first part."

The dragon let out a deep chuckle. _**"Disrespectful attitude to a certain magnitude...you really are just like him..." **_

With that, Gene started the car, and they drove off to the destination set for them_..._

* * *

**_So there's another chapter down. Again, I honestly didn't mean to hold this off for so long. I am sorry, it just happens. Anyway, things are happening now, aren't they? I wonder why...? No seriously, why? (More cricket chirping) Shut up!_**

**_Anyway, Next chapter is up when it's up. Hopefully sooner than this update. Review, Favorite, and Follow. All welcome._**

**_So...see ya! For now..._**


	15. The Line Has Been Crossed

**Hello there guys, another chapter on the rise, and it's a really long one, to add on to it. Yep, very long. I mean SERIOUSLY longer than the others. Also, I looked back on the things I put in this story, I think it deserves the 'Supernatural 'genre. You think I should change it, just tell me. NICELY. Now if you don't mind, let's get this started.**

* * *

A few days have passed since that incident of mental stress, and it was starting to take a toll. The group was starting to become stressed and concerned for each other, and suspicious eyes were aiming at Skips constantly. He keeps being told, if he has something to say, he need's to say it as soon as possible. But he refuses to utter a word. This did not help his case much. Everyone has always trusted his judgement, but this time he was making thay pretty difficult, especially for Mordecai.

The one individual who is showing much genuine concern for everyone because she had the least sense about what was going on was Luna. She has been walking around asking if everyone was doing alright. Every attempt was met with an 'I don't know yet Luna.' This was making her most uneasy. And since she was a smart dragon, she knew that somehow she plays a part in all of this tension, and doesn't know why.

There was something odd about the six people that got trapped in the huge dream kill attempt. It was specifically Mordecai Rigby Thomas, to Margaret Eileen CJ. Why those six? And how is Luna right in the center of them? There just didn't seem to be sensible to them. But those dragons made it painfully clear that their grudge was against them, and Skips, which further still raises suspicion.

Even so, checking in on Thomas just seemed like something she needed to do before anything. So she approached him when he eventually returned to the park with CJ. Standing on her hind legs, she hugged him.

"Dad, things have been very weird lately, and more than usual, and more dangerous too. Are you and Ms. CJ alright"?" Luna couldn't help but ask.

Thomas appreciated her concern and petted her head. "We're good for the moment, but I can't exactly for whatever could happen next. But...I'm sure we can pull through it somehow." That's Thomas for you. He's recntly learned that one can't always be optimistic about things, but that didn't mean you can't stop trying.

"As for me, you can just drop the Ms, okay? I'm perfectly cool with being called CJ." She said casually. Luna smiled and wagged her tail.

"Okay. But...can I say something?"

"Shoot."

"Well...I remember that you and Dad like to spend time with each other a lot. And you seem to like me almost as much as he does." Luna said as she paced a little.

"Course I like you Luna. You're awesome beyond words. Like Tommy here." CJ laughed.

He mentally groaned. Only his mother was able to call him that and he would blush about it. Ever since CJ started calling him that, he noticed that he likes it mpre than he thinks he should. That's how some goat's mindset works. Sometimes they just have no idea what's going on. _Ugh...No wonder Muscle Man manipulated me so easily on my first few months...so much naivety..._

Luna giggled and placed her head on CJ's lap. "If it doesn't bother you or anything...since you and Dad seem to like each other very much...can I call you Mom?"

DING! There it was. The very thing Mordecai foretold him. '_She's gonna start wondering what a mommy is...' _Thomas remembered. But wait...right when Thomas touched her egg, Luna was instantly his daughter. So...why call CJ Mom? Well, Skips did say once that it can be based on one harboring very strong feelings for another, then the child senses it, and then they start...

_Oh_

Thomas tried to gather his thoughts. Luna half the time, is a fast learner. She must have sensed that one of them was having strong feelings for one another. Let's see: She's funny, she's brave, VERY powerful when she needs to be. Really great friends with Mordecai, like he is at times. And Luna really enjoys her almost as much as does. And to top it all off, she tries to play of an awkward moment like a boss. Just...like...he does...oh dear...is it the case of the LIKE like?!

_Calm down. You can't just rush to conclusions such as those...you'll need a bit more time with her to be sure...not that that's bad or anything...wait...I just zoned out, didn't I? But why? Wait...I was staring!_

As the very confused goat was thinking these thoughts out, there was still Luna's request to be answered. CJ honestly didn't know what to say to this. Except...

"Me? You want to call ME mom? Jeez...I dunno..." CJ played with her cloudy hair for a little bit after hearing such a thing from Luna. "I mean, I'm just asking...why would you want your mom to be...me?"

The dragon merely shrunk to the size of a small cat, and curled up more on CJ's lap. "I guess...since you make Dad very happy even though he has no idea, that it must make you a mom, right?" She says this as she blankly stares into one direction.

CJ lowers her eyes a bit, and slowly petted Luna's back as gently as she could. "Luna...when you started to learn how to speak properly and all that other junk...did you know what the term 'Dad' meant?"

Luna shook her head slowly. "I didn't even realize what it meant...but even then...I could still connect with him. Like it was natural..." She looked up. "But...then you came like a long while later. Dad started to really like you...then I started to like you. It was what Mr. Skips called...instinct."

CJ thought for a few more moments, then looked down at Luna. "How about this? We get to know one another even more, then I'll think about this Mom thing more. Sound like a deal?" Luna smiled and nodded again. "Good girl. What do you think of that Thomas? Uh...Thomas?"

She finally realized that the goat has been staring at her for very long period of time, and it was making her cheeks flush. "Yo Tommy Boy!" He eventually snapped out of it and looked even more flushed than she was. "Uh...hey."

"Hey." They both blush more.

Yep. They both played off that awkward moment like a boss. Totally nailed it, Rigby would say. Luna could TOTALLY sense it, and playfully facepawed. She poked Thomas with her tail. "You and Dad should go someplace to get along more time with one another." They both nodded to that. "Right, Luna. We'll just bring you along and-"

"No Daddy. _Alone _time." Now this made the two blush again as Luna hopped off CJ's lap and regained normal size. "Worrying about me, I may just be a bit of a distraction. I'll stay home while you guys have fun." Now there was something new with this request. Everytime the two went somewhere together, Luna would want to come. Now she wants to stay at the park so they could be alone?

Thomas thought: _Good grief she CAN sense it! And if she wants us to be alone...that must mean..._

"Sounds...really neat. Thanks Luna." CJ nodded. Luna smiled, and walked off to her dragon sized house. She grew a little bit more today. After that, CJ turned to Thomas. "Guess...I'll see you later today?"

"I guess...how about tonight at...like 8? Does that sound doable?"

"Sure dude, sure. I'll see you later." CJ then hugged him, which made him flush a bit once again, but he returned it. Then she was out of the park. He sighed. He really hopes this goes well. How is it that Luna is able to sense...wait a second. She couldn't be able to sense their feelings, at least to a small degree, unless someone offered her the idea. But no one would snoop on his private business, even Rigby. Besides, he's gotten along so well with everyone, like Pops, Benson, Muscle M-

Double Ding. Thomas facepalmed. _Mitch... _

**(In the House)**

"Where you at huh?! Where you at?!" Rigby shouted as he played one of his favorite games of all time: Strong Johns. Seriously, what's not to like? The gamplay involves regular punches and kicks, mulitple levels (10 Max) excellent graphics (digital) and it's easy to play for Rigby (when noone else is competing, of course.

So in short...best game ever.

"One more KO! ONE MORE! UGH! YESS! I DID IT! I BEAT STRONG JOHN ON MY OWN FOR ONCE!(on 'baby' difficulty...) TOTALLY NAILED IT!" Rigby continued to roll around in his minimal but still counted victory, as Eileen eventually came in to see him. She looked a bit tired. "Eileen...? Man you look completely exhausted."

She sighed and sat down next to him. "Ugh...work was a bit overpowering today...usually I've done so well on my own since I've gotten used to it...but recently I got a bit distracted..."

"Is it because of that freaky dream?"

She nodded slowly. "I would usually say that it was merely a psychological experience because it was in our heads...but I'm starting to think it's more than psychological."

"Uh...mind putting that word in Rigby terms?"

"Something to do with the mind."

"Oh. Continue."

She adjusted her glasses. "Again, usually I would pass this off a mere dream and keep moving. But the fact that the girls and I were actually aware of each other being asleep and that we all knew something was off, it got me thinking: I'm beginning to accept the fact that Mordecai is on to something. It is extremely rare for more than two people to have the exact same dreams at the exact same time, because it usually means something important."

Rigby thought about what she was saying and he tried to comprehend it. Sure, the things she said makes some sort of sense. It's why it makes sense that they want to discover next. But something in Rigby pushed that aside for the moment. Eileen was uncomfortable. She needs somone to hang with. And here he is, sitting next to her. Now one side of Rigby would say that what he said next was absolutely stupid. That's sexist Rigby. Here's the good Rigby:

"Eileen you wanna hang at the Coffee Shop with me? I mean, you'll need some time to cool down and relax. How else can you do so than with the Rigster right here!" He finished by flashing the 'Nice Guy' pose. Eileen felt her cheeks heat up. Her? And Rigby? At the Coffee Shop? _Alone? _Well...it's just the Coffe Shop...but she doesn't give a crap. She's spending time alone with Rigby! And he's WILLING this time! She'd be insane if she passes that chance up.

"YES! OF COURSE! 'Ahem' That sounds nice. I'll see you later today, I guess..um...bye." Eileen plaed off her usual moment of awkwardness and walked out of the house, which leaves Rigby to his thoughts.

_Wait...did I just ask her out? I don't even know. No, no of course not, it's a pity thing. Totally out of pity. But then why am I feeling so good about it? Why..no...No...NO...**NO! **Fall for her?! NEVER! I have not fallen for nerdy, awkward, goofy...smart...understanding...hot without glasses...Eileen. Okay, think back. You admitted she was hot without glasses, you keep trying to impress her, you immediately come to her aid when before you wouldn't even care...oh crap...I like Eileen. Which means Mordecai...was...right...huh..._

_Dammit. Just...freaking...dammit...oh what have I gotten myself into...alright stay calm. You're only making her feel better. It's not a date. It is _**_NOT _**_a date!_

_Oh who am I kidding, it's totally a date...a casual date...but a date nonetheless..._

**(Upstairs)**

Margaret was sitting by herself in her private room, just thinkin about what's happened as the days pass. She was still trembling just a little. There were too many things happening to her, and more so, she invovled her friends in it. She did not want to become a burden for everyone here.

That's what's currently concerns her. She's grown a bit self-conscious, and it must be because of what that shadow said: '_Without that blue bird of yours, you're a sad sack of nothing.' _It didn't seem like a big problem, but she's looked back. Every time she was caught in a bind, he would always try to help her no matter what pain it caused him. That makes her feel a bit useless. Unless...Wait...she left him at the restaurant...they were both devastated. She knows how much she meant to Mordecai. So of course they were both sad. But...she left for her education...and just...took off. This makes her wonder. _I just left...I know I felt very bad...but what did it do to HIM? I...never even...thought about what he was feeling... _

"Margaret? Can I come in?" Oh dear. There he was now. With a sigh, she hung her head. "Yes." After that, the blue jay came in, and sat next to the robin with a worried expression. "Hey...are you okay? I mean..you know..."

She nodded slowly, which only brought more worry for the blue jay. So he sat a bit closer to her. "Are you really alright? Or are you just trying to make _me _feel better? But that's not what I want. I want to comfort you. Won't you let me?" Mordecai kept his gentle gaze on her, which only seemed to make her guilt grow, and she doesn't know why.

"Things...are just getting kinda difficult as time passes. I...I'm not sure what's going on with me..." Margaret rubbed her forehead. And without even realizing it, she placed her head on Mordecai's lap and closed her eyes. This took him off guard for a minute, then relaxed again.

He just rubbed her back with his wing and nodded. "Yeah, I know how you feel, at least a little bit. We're all having a bit of a tough time right now, and it's really getting to us. We're gonna have to find a way to relax."

She sighed again after a few minutes. "I don't know...I mean...will I be able to after all this stuff?"

"We won't know until we give it a shot."

Margaret sighed. She hesitated a bit as her head stayed on his lap. She felt safe. That's pretty much all she wanted right now. To feel safe. But she also knew that it won't be very possible, considering the hsitory she's spent at the park. So with a soft nod, she lifted herself up and looked at Mordecai. "Do...you think we can hang out again? Like we used to?" As in friends, not...you know.

Mordecai smiled, that's all he wanted. "Of course. We can always do that." He then carefully hugged her, in case she didn't want one. To his happiness, she hugged back gladly. She needed an embrace for quite a while now. "I'll just get some of my clothes from my closet, then we can take off whenever you want."

"We won't go until later tonight, I want you to chill a bit. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure dude, sure." She smiled as he exited the room. This may be a turn of her luck.

But unknown to any of them, a second event for each of them will make the danger even more noticable. And may just bring each couple closer together...

**(Unknown Location)**

The anthro dragon stood over the unconscious guards in one of Twin Peaks local muesums. It was closed today, which only made his and Gene's break-in much easier. And it was an extremely stealthy break-in, because no one could even react to their presence. He gave the signsl to Gene and they both walked down the halls.

"Well well, you've put in a lot of effort to make sure we aren't discovered." Gene said after a while. His companion only nodded.

_**"I may have said this before, but I wish to avoid unnecessary violence when it doesn't benefit. Plus, if I get too much into violence, eventually I'll get bloodthirsty. Then I just become...hungry."**_

"Really? Bloodthirsty then hungry? Why?"

_**"You know what i'm implying on both counts."**_

It eventually clicked in Gene's head, and he shivered a bit. _Of course. Because why not? _"So what exactly are we looking for?"

His company pointed at a glass case in the middle of the room, where a book lied on some sort of pedestal. He opened the case and gripped the book with his tail, handed it to Gene, replaced it with a fake, and placed the glass back. Gene grabbed the book curiously and blew on it a little. Not very smart.

"Ugh! The dust got in my mouth! Disgusting!" He gagged. "Why do I need this?"

The two began to walk towards the exit. _**"This is what irks me about your modern era. Evolution is not utterly wrong. But it's these modern times than begin to completely disrespect what got them started. The ancient is the reason the modern exists. And I intend to teach these mortals just that, and a bit more."**_

Gene nodded. "Alright, I understand this. But still, why do you want me to have this book?"

_**"It's filled with malicious power that I gave to someone I can trust. Can I trust you, mortal?"** _

"I guess you can. So this is some sort of evil spellbook? How can I use it?"

_**"You may test it's abilty on it's weakest level. You are still part of the modern, which won't make it easy for you to adapt. But try to focus any negative intent you have on a group of individuals I have in mind." **_

He emitted three balls of fire in his paws, and images appeared. It was Mordecai and Margaret in one bubble, and Rigby and Eileen in another. Gene looked at them. "Benson's employees? Why would you show me them?"

_**"He is someone you despise, yes? Then strike him in places he cares about most, which is his loved ones." **_

"I see what you are going at...but I'm still not very sure...I'm not saying no. But I should probably get into the mood. I'm more confused than angry."

_**"Perhaps the last subject will assist that." **_

The last bubble began to clear up, and Gene saw who it was. At that very moment, his ge gritted his teeth, and the book glowed black because of the negative emotion he was feeling towards this person. Last time he crossed paths him, he once again lost to Benson.

"Oh I'll help ya alright. I'll get some serious payback on that meddling idiot-"

**(Back at the house)**

"Yo Thomas! Where are you going this time of night?" Fives said as Thomas was about to head out.

"I'm hanging out with CJ again, this time it's just the two of us." He said as he made sure there was nothing he forgot. When in truth, he really didn't have to bring much. This was completely casual, nothin fancy. Yeah, it was just a hang out. Nothing to worry about.

"Luna isn't going with you both this time? Shoot, it might as well be a date then." There it was. Thomas suddenly felt very weak in the kness. He never even thought of it being like that. A casual date, but still some sort of date. Wait...did Rigby say something like this when they passed by each other? He didn't think so. But the feeling was still lingering around a bit.

Well there wasn't much to do about it now, it was time for him to leave. It was a good thing CJ was driving, because Thomas' car was crashed(again) by a little incident caused by Muscle Man. He didn't MEAN to crash it, it just happened. He never even asked for it, heck, when has he asked for anything? Not often.

After a few minutes of waiting, CJ finally pulls up, and steps out for a moment. He got a look at her while walking towards her. "You're gonna wear your blue dress for this?"

She smirked. "What? A girl can't wear a dress for a casual hangout? Man, don't you have standards." He was about to retort with a panicked look, but she lightly punched his arm. "Calm down! I'm just messing with you dude." She said with a laugh.

"Oh...well um...yeah. I knew that, totally knew that. I mean, who wouldn't know that? I mean-" Thomas rambled on but she just put a hand on his mouth and made a 'shh' motion. She took her hand off and he sighed. "Right. Calm down..."

"Now you're getting it." She snickered. Blowing off that awkward moment, Thomas hopped in her car, she entered right. and they both drove off.

With another pair, most noticably Rigby and Eileen, the former came to the Coffee Shop as she was stepping out. She didn't look very tired anymore.

"Place is closed Rigby, we can't spend time here."

"Ah what? Ugh...well, we can still make this time work, I guess." Eileen smiled at how cool Rigby was with this, she hopped into the cart with him and they drove off. "So what do you wanna do? Some fancy smanchy restaurant? A muesum? A-"

"Actually Rigby...I'm perfectly fine with going to the arcade wih you. We're going casual, remember?"

"...I like like the way you think." With that, they hastily went for the arcade.

Yet again, with another pair, obviously Mordecai and Margaret, they were just about to leave. Margaret was in her purple dress. The exact same dress she was in on their last date...why she's wearing it again, is her own business. They just stepped out of the house and looked at each other.

"So I guess we're gonna go now...huh..." Margaret rubbed her arm nervously. She kept wondering, can she really spend time with Mordecai as friends like they used to? Because the feeling in her chest kept making her more confused.

Truthfully, Mordecai wasn't doing much better. Getting back together was NOT his goal. No. He only wants to keep her safe as much as he possibly can. But he obviously can't do that if she won't allow it. They will have to properly get used to one another again, but all this weirdness is getting in the way. He now knows Luna has something important to do with it, but that doesn't mean he's blaming her. But he IS tempted to blame Skips. But now is not the time.

"Yeah...let's just get going." Mordecai started up the second cart, and they drove off.

So this is how it is. Three potential couples just hanging out for a while. So of course nothing terribly wrong will happen, right? Right?

_Heh, you wish..._

* * *

**_Thomas and CJ _**

Nothing very special. Just the two of them hanging around on their own as they just drove around town. Here's something they forgot to talk about, they have no idea what to do next. Well CJ does, but she wants to hear what Thomas may suggest.

"Uh...so...let's say we go to...uh...I got nothing."

Of course. Genius Thomas at work.

CJ just smiled at him as she stopped. "I thought you'd say that. So I just picked something randomly in my head, and I have plenty of ideas." She pointed forward. "And I picked this one."

Thomas looked forawrd. "A carnival?"

"Yeah man. Sure it isn't the quietest place for a hangout, but it sure can be fun if you let it." Thomas nodded, that kinda fits. "Hey, speaking of which, who'd yu leave Luna with?"

"She wanted to spend time with Pops."

(House)

The big headed lovable man was spending time with the just as lovable dragon as they simply watched nature in the dark. Good thing Pops had company of one special group of insects.

"Fireflies!" He giggled as they lit up the night, he and Luna watched them fly all around. Luna was fascinated.

"These little insects can't be seen unless its dark?"

"Indeed Luna. Aren't they just so pretty?"

She looked all around them, and smiled. "Yeah...it's very pretty."

Then they both said at the same time: "Pretty..."

(Back)

"That was actually a pretty great choice." CJ said. "Well wanna go in or are you gonna keep sitting there? It's totally your call."

Thomas just shook his had at her while smiling and stepped out. This was one of those decent carnivals that don't have anything interesting about them and somehow still manage to be very entertaining. But as they walked inside, they continously passed by the one thing no mortal being can stand...

"Ugh...I hate clowns." Yes. That is the very thing no one will even try to want to be around. They are just so unbearable to be around. CJ completely hates them with such a passion, not a burning passion, but a passion. Thomas is indifferent, but they still creep him out a bit.

"Why do you hate clowns so much?"

CJ put one finger on her chin, and remembered...

_HAPPY 6th BIRTHDAY CJ! (Creepy happy laughter)_

_AAAHHHHHHHHHHH! (Powerful lightning strike) _

'"Long as I can remember. I heard that particular guy can never walk straight again. He just...walks in strange loops and all that." She shrugged. Thomas visibly shivered. Don't mess with Cloudy Jay. _Ever. _"Hey look at that! Batting Cages!" She pointed to the cages with a small diamond and the ball throwing machine. Whatever the heck it's called. "I'm gonna give it a go!"

Thomas rubbed his neck as he saw what she was currently interested in. "I don't know CJ...do you really want to do some batting in a dress?" He asked with a total mix of curiosity and concern.

"Pfft, that's never stopped me. It only goes down to my knees." She huffed as she stepped in one of them and put on a cap. She grabbed a bat and got ready. The machine was set on slow, so they only shot balls in a 7 second interval. The first ball was shot, and she hit it on time. The next five baseballs were shot, and she nailed them all easily.

Thomas appluaded and she smirked. "Somebody turn it up. I still wanna go!"

So she continued this for a few more difficulties, from "Normal" to "Expert" and she passed them all. After that she put up the bat, and Thomas opened the cage. "CJ that was awesome! You're really good at this!"

"Really? Wow, never really thought of myself as much of a baseball person, but...yeah. Thanks." As they went to leave, a baseball nailed her in the head. "OW! What the?!"

A bunch of jerks were laughing at their little prank, high fiving each other. This made her tick. "Hey boys! Wanna see how well I can pitch as well as bat?" She lowered her cap, picked up the ball, brushed it off a few times, and swung it as hard as she could. 'GAAAH!'

Thomas flinched as the girlish scream. _Eeesh...RIGHT in the balls..._

CJ huffed and took off the blue cap. "Well look at that. Right on target." She threw it aside, and held Thomas hand. "C'mon, let's do something else." He blushed at how she smiled at him, but didn't hesitate to follow her.

So they went through their time, playing ball games, eating cotton candy, riding the horses, and Thomas even got a chance to play one of those strength games with the bell. (He was able to get 'Decent sized wrestler') CJ laughd when after that he was completely winded.

So after that time passed, they reached the actual quiet parts of the carnival, and they sat down on a bench. They watched the moon right over them, completely calm. "Heh...I named Luna after a Lunar Eclispe, you know, cuase of her scale color."

"Hehe, again, smart move." she nodded. After that, they sat in silence for a few moments, just staring at the moon. "Do you think Mordecai feels the least bit...conflicted?"

"Guilty about what?"

"I mean, he finally got the girl of his dreams, then he loses her, goes into depression, recovers from depression. Then we kissed without even knowing who one another were. It was hinted we would pair up, but then Margaret is forced back into his life, and his mind is all jumbled just as much as his heart. Is there really anyone to blame?"

Thomas wasn't truly sure what to say. He had no clear picture of Mordecai and Margaret's history until a few months after he was hired. They were close, and her leaving has broken him. And her returning seems to just bring him more confusion since his run in with CJ. But...now he himself is with CJ, so is there much of a problem?

"I don't think there really is anyone to blame for this. I see it as a very serious case of bad luck and unexpected circumstances. They just need time to balance themselves out. He must have felt at least a bit bad for just putting you with me outta the blue."

"Yeah...Thomas. I'm not saying I regret meeting you and hanging with you. It was just...very unexpected, like you said." She smiled. "But we'll find a way to get through it. Somehow."

He smiled back. "I also thank you for helping me out with Luna. I know she has the other guys to help look out for her...but like she said, she doesn't know what having a mom feels like. I know I do."

"You know what? That Mom thing? I'll take it. I don't suppose you know what that implys, do you?" They both flushed a little, and were about to move closer. But...

**_Such a naive little fool..._**

They stopped. This time they BOTH heard the voice. "What was that? Because it didn't sound good." CJ looked around. "And...is it talking about you?"

_**It is such a simple case of naivety you carry that makes it negative. Too much of it makes you a burden to everyone around you. Here's a reminder...**_

Okay, breaking news. Thomas doesn't like the sound of that. Naive, he said? Let's see, what's one of the stupidest things he has ever done? Judging by the air suddenly getting colder and...a bit of snow? But its the middle of sum-

_Oh no..._

"CJ we gotta go-!"

_FREEZE!_

Out of nowhere, a blas of blue light struck her, and she was encased in a block of ice. Thank goodness she was still able to move. At first she freaked out, but she thought in her mind. _I knew this was going TOO smoothly... _

"CJ! Aw come on!" Thomas grew very frustrated. Of course past actions catch up with him, why wouldn't they? Oh how he hates that living plastic cup right now! He wants it destroyed!

_FREEZE!_

But first he'll focus on not becoming frozen as well...

* * *

_**Rigby and Eileen**_

While that event was happening, the smallest of friends were heading towards the arcade as they now recently planned. It was a rather hasty decision, but Eileen is totally willing to take it. Until then, casual talk.

"Rigby, how do you think your relationship with Luna is going?" Eileen said out of wonder.

"Pretty sure it's going well. We are pretty tight as uncle and niece. Especially if she remembers to eat. If she remembers to eat, I don't become a snack. As much as she is careful with me, I prefer not going through it frequently, because it is NOT fun!"

"I think it's nice how you just let her every other time."

"...Well, yeah. I guess. I can totally be a good person when I want to be. I'm just not very good at it."

"Mordecai said you'd say something like that."

"What?! Why that...Mordecai...I am SO gonna kick your a-hey we're here." The raccoon would have continued his rant, but luckily they just arrived at the arcade. Good times all around from here on. Or not.

"Yes! What shall we play first?"

Eileen made her way to a very unexpected game set in the arcade...Surgeon Simulator: 2013. "I'll just give this a go at first." She then began her play. Rigby patiently(not) waited for her to finish. He was unsure if Eileen could be a surgeon, even virtually.

But 10 minutes later...

"You did every single one of them perfectly?!" The manager guy said. Eileen merely brushed her hands off and stepped off a stool. "It's kinda how I roll."

Rgigby blinked. "Hey let me try that."

20 minutes later...

"Rigby, word of advice...don't become interested in medical affairs." Eileen gently patted his back as he grew frustrated. "Whatever! At least I actually passed through it!"

"You killed the patient thirty five times. And when you finally succeeded, you put the brain in _backwards. _Pretty sure in real life, one chance is all you have. So again...don't become become interested in medicine. It may save more lives than you could. No offense."

Rigby would retort to that if it wasn't true. So he justs drops it entirely. As for the rest of their time, they played most of the games in the arcade that were Rigby's favories. Eileen beat him in every one of them. Only thing he was absolutely victorious at was Strong Johns. Only Mordecai could possibly beat him at that. No offense to Eileen, but even after he taught her how to play, she wasn't very good. But what she took special note of was that he took his time to help her through it. He was very patient with her, which she takes to heart, because that doesn't usually happen, even if it's just video games.

But to put it simply, she was having a very geat time with him.

"I'm having fun, how about you Rigby?"

"Yeah I am. Wait, jump it, JUMP IT!" Last game of the night, Donkey Bros, co-op. "There! YES! NEW HIGH SCORE! OOOOHHHH!" He cheered and hopped around. He could never beat this game, and Mordecai was always too busy to help. But now he's done it with Eileen. Fantastic! He then hugged Eileen randomly, which made her blush immensely. "Thank you for helping me out Eileen!"

It was pretty much expected of Rigby to get excited over a new high score, but there is no freaking way she is gonna ruin the moment by stating that out loud. He released her for a bit, and they looked at each other. Now it was his turn to blush. He was looking right into her eyes. "It was no trouble at all Rigby."

Rigby smiled wide again and was about to hug her again. But...

_**An embarrassment is what you are...**_

Rigby flinched when he heard the voice. Eileen could hear it too. "What...was that?"

_**You perceive yourself as someone of greatness, but having nothing to hint that. Look back. No honesty, no strength, no courage. May I remind you of your most noticable presentation of cowardice...**_

Rigby and Eileen certainly do NOT like the sound of that. It was likely that whatever was speaking was speaking to Rigby specifically. But there was something amiss about what it said.

"Rigby...it said most noticable presentation of cowardice...what do you think that means?"

"I have no idea-"

"AAAAHHH!"

"Whaaaaaatttt the hell?!" He looked at everyone panicking and heading for the rear exit of the arcade. "Why is everyone running?!" Then something appeared on the windows. Claw marks. Then the glass was smashed in, and there was the face neither of them would expect.

Because it was Death Bear's face. 'RAAAAAAAH!"

Both Eileen and Rigby panicked as well. "RIGBY! IT"S DEATH BEAR!"

"OH NOOOOO-"

* * *

_**Mordecai and Margaret **_

They were silent as they made their way through town. Mordecai would try to make an attempt at sparking up a conversation, but the words never came out of his mouth. What could they talk about that won't make them end up feeling extremely awkward? Almost nothing. This alone time they were having, especially with everything happening, was awkward all on it's own.

But Mordecai was still very observant in some sense. He saw how Margaret would occasionally dart her eyes side to side very slowly, as if she's expecting someone to come after her. Poor girl, for as long as Luna came along, Margaret has been tormented again and again, mentally. But why?

He thought back. Right when Thomas found Luna, Margaret came back, just not willingly. Her dream was just ripped right out of her wings because she got caught up in something again. Mordecai is happy that she's back, but he can't feel happy on how and why.

He was very confused on what to think and what was right. He didn't want her to leave, but he also didn't want to deny her something she wanted so much. That's why he let her go. Even if it's-

_No._

Mordecai has to stay strong this time. If Margaret EVER found out what leaving did to him, she will feel even more guilty about what happened, then HE will feel guilty about putting her through that. No. It's best he kept all of that to himself. All he had to do was never mention it. Simple. Very simple. Gosh he hoped it was simple. But who was he kidding? She was probably wondering about it. But that didn't mean he was going to tell her. She's going through enough as it is.

Margaret noticed how Mordecai very quickly looks back at her then focuses on the road. He's trying to let her know that he'll do his best to keep her safe. She appreciates that very much.

_You're always there for me..._

Those words immediately came and went. At this time, she did not know why she was hearing them, but it didn't matter. Mordecai stopped the cart and looked around. "Here we are."

She got out and squinted. "It's just...a lot of grassland..."

"I know. I was thinking we'd just go somewhere far from town and just chill. You know, actually relax, enjoy pieces of nature, that kind of stuff."

Margaret got some sense of what he was offering, and chose a spot to sit down on a bench, and looked outward. "You know...even though it's just a bunch of grass...the way the moon reflects off them when it's covered in dew...it's amazing. They kinda glistle."

"Yeah, haha, I did notice that." Mordecai laughed a little and sat next to her. They watched as the full moon shined above them. It was a great sight indeed.

"Do you think it's odd that Thomas found Luna right when I was forced to find safety here?" Margaret suddenly said. "I mean, those shadows mentioned Luna, and they seemed to know me...but I don't know them. Do you think Luna plays some key part in this entire thing?"

The blue jay sighed. "I would be lying if I said I didn't notice. It did seem a bit strange." He wasn't stupid. Luna appears, then Margaret appears. Something obviously didn't sound right here. And the fact that it was Thomas who found her. What could it mean?

"I'm sorry Mordecai. You brought us up here to relax and I'm stressing us both with these questions I have." She said quietly.

"No it's cool. We're just a bit curious, that's all. Being out here can help you think, AND clear your mind. That's why it's so cool." Mordecai brushed it off. Margaret still felt a bit easy, but she nodded.

She hasn't forgotten why she liked Mordecai so much. He listens. He's here for her, he does everything he possibly could to not let her down. And she's very grateful for it.

_**Pathetic bag of feathers...that's what you are...**_

Her eyes widened as she began to look around. "No..."

_**You think that things are different, but look at the truth. It's just like every other male you've come across. You pushed them away.**_

"No no...leave me alone..."

_**This blue jay is no different, not at all. Sure he has been the most successful with you, but in the end, you still found a way to sever that special bond with him. Do you know what that makes you look like?**_

"STOP IT!" Margaret screamed as she grasped her head. Mordecai immediately knew what was happening.

"Hey! I don't know who you are or why you're doing this, but knock it off! Margaret doesn't deserve whatever you're doing to her!"

_**As if you're that much different from her when it comes to mistakes.**_

"What are you talking about?!"

_**Try to remember. A lot of times you cross paths with this woman, it almost always ends up fatal for the both of you. For you and the people around you. **_

"You don't know what you're saying!"

_**Hmph...so be it. Keep denying the truth. We shall see how far you are willing to go to avoid it. But then again, the truth always finds a way to reveal itself...**_

Mordecai was very uncomfortable. He didn't know which was worse, the fact that the voice stopped speaking to him, or the fact that he wanted it to keep speaking. But either way, it wouldn't look good.

And that assumption was correct, because right then and there, he lost consciousness, falling face first into the ground, leaving Margaret to her own mental torment.

* * *

_**(Rigby and Eileen) **_

The two small creatures were currently trying to find a way to escape Death Bear's claws. Because here's what Rigby said: "I can't believe those jerks locked us in out of panic! We're trapped in here!"

The animal was repeatedly clawing at the bullet proof glass. It was extremely tough glass. It's too bad it can't withstand the might of a super psychotic bear with serious anger issues and a spiky hat and red cape. Yep...not good.

"Eileen, call me crazy but this thing might remember who we are!" Rigby said in a huge panic. "It looks like he really wants to maul us to tiny little ribbons!"

The mole didn't respond right away, she was looking everywhere in the room for anything that can help in their escape. The crazy bear breaking down the glass certainly wasn't helpful in her thinking. But eventually she found something useful.

"The air ducts! We're small enough to fit! Quick, help me up!"

Following orders, Rigby ran over to her and lifted her onto his shoulders. She stepped onto him and onto the machine and immediately helped him up straight after. They went for the duct and she worked on opening it. Unfortunate for them, the blasted bear eventually busted through the window and snarled viciously at them.

"He's through!"

"I think I got it!" Eileen hastily opened the vent and they both climbed in. They crawled around and they didn't hear Death Bear anymore. "Alright...he's stopped for the moment-"

Out of nowhere, claw marks made themselves pesent from below them. They were so deep that he could see them clearly.

"HOLY CRAP!" Rigby cried out with intense fear. "What are we gonna do?!"

"Keep calm Rigby! We just gotta keep moving!" Eileen stood up, it was a pretty roomy vent for them to stand in.

"But Mordecai's the one who beat this thing last time! It'll kill small fries like us! We're dead! We're so-!" Before Rigby could continue his panic cries, Eileen grabbed hold of his shoulders and looked him the eyes.

"Rigby, you weren't always there for me, but when you started to be, you did it with a passion, something I couldn't pull off. But now's my chance. Just stay close to me Rigby, and I PROMISE you, we'll get through this. Okay?"

He was blinking a couple of times, then he blankly nodded. "Okay." She released her hold and she lead them both through the air ducts. Rigby was surprised at how brave Eileen was. Last time she was seriously afraid of Death Bear, but now she's taking control and leading them to safety. But he still felt a bit weird when raised her voice at him to get him to pay attention. It felt unnatural to be yelled at by her when it wasn't involved in workout or something. It's kinda cool. _And hot...bad Rigby! Not the time! _

After a few minues, they were out. They hopped out on the side of the building, and made for the cart. But once again, the bear broke throught the wall, causing debris to scatter around and they were forced to take cover. Rigby got up a little, and saw that the bear was about to claw at Eileen. "EILEEN!"

There was no time to think. He just charged forth on all fours and jumped in front of her, and took the blow in the back. "GAH!" He crashed just a few feet away from the cart.

"Rigby!" She called out, but she had to focus on aboiding the bear constantly swiping at her.

The injured raccoon had three claw marks on his back, but lucily they weren't deep. But he did manage to sit up and see Eileen in danger. That made something pang in his chest, an he slowly crawled towards the cart, and got into the drivers seat.

Eileen tripped as she looked back. Death Bear was about to swipe her again, but then a light glared at them both. Rigby was in the cart, igntion on, and he stared down the bear with determination. "Keep your claws away from her YOU FURBAG!" He pushed hard on the acceleration and the cart charged full speed at the bear. It had no time to react, the vehicle crashed full force into Death Bear and right through the wall.

Rigby groggily crawled out of the cart, obviously hurt. He checked his work. The bear went straight through the wall. Not dead, but very much unconscious. He'll call animal control later.

"Eileen...?" Aware of his injury, Eileen carefully but gratefully hugged the raccoon. "Thank you for saving me Rigby! But...furbag?"

"It was the only thing I could-ouch-think of. I need to get this checked...but seriously, it's no big deal. All in the days work for the Rigster!" He once again managed a 'Nice Guy' pose. Eileen smiled wide. She took off her glasses, which stunned Rigby for a bit, and she went to kiss his cheek. But she stumbled a little and kissed his lips!

This sent both of their faces blushing much red and Eileen backed off quickly. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I was going for the cheek, honest!" But Rigby didn't seem to hear much of it. He was smiling like a big idiot who won the lottery. He seemed tpo be extremely happy with the accidental misfire.

"Ooooohhhh...mama..." All he said before he fell forward, his eyes still staring int space. Eileen sighed while laughing for a little bit. "Well I'm glad for two things. Now I now that he likes me. And it's a good thing he didn't land on his injury...he probably won't remember this...but I hope he does!" She gleamed, she can't wait to tell Margaret! You know, after she got Rigby some help...and stuff...

* * *

_**Thomas and CJ **_

Thomas avoided more blasts of ice as he tried his best to get back to CJ. But with much difficulty, since it didn't seem to be willing to let him pass. Not only was it very frustrating...wait...it's just frustrating. Because all the thing is ever saying is

_FREEZE!_

Oh for the love of...this thing is so annoying! Very dangerous but annoying. Why couldn't that translator gu- oh right he's dead...that is both a shame and a great thing that happened. One ice blast nearly hit him and he had to jump out of the way. Yep, very bad night to be Thomas.

But unknown to him, he was sending something to Luna. His stress and panic was getting to his mind. And then...

(Park)

Luna was sleeping cutely next to Pops in her little house. But then her ears perked up, and she opened her eyes. _Dad...? _Not questioning how she knew Thomas was in danger, she carefully got away from Pops and made her way to Thomas was.

Too bad in her haste she didn't notice hat she was flying for the very first time.

(Back)

CJ was repeatedly pounding her fists against her icy prision to try to break out and help Thomas. But it was absolutely hopeless, she was not strong enough to do so. This brought panic to her heart. But most noticable, was the anger.

_I can NOT believe this! Things are going super well for the both of us, and then this crap happens to me again! He is gonna be frozen to death and it's gonna be my fault! I am absolutely STEAMING right now! Wait...I really am steaming!_

She looked at the ice around her, and noticed that it was melting slowly. Then she got a proper look at her hands. Instead of the usual blackness when she gets mad or frustrated, she's red, and that seems to be the cause of the melting. _Okay...that's a new one...but I'm not complainin'! _

After a few moment,s of using her rage to her advantage, she pressed her hands against the ice wall again, until the hot hands eventually pushed right through them when it was soft enough. Then she carefully climbed out, and looked at herself. She was soaked.

"Aw man! My dress is all wet! You gotta be freaking kidding me!" Yeah she's pissed now, this thing was so going down. But how? It's far too cold to touch...wait...is that...?

It was aboutto freeze Thomas over, but Luna suddenly flew in and shielded him from the ice blast with her wing. The assualt lasted a minue, then it ceased. Luna looked at her frozen wing and merely tapped it on the ground. The ice immediately shattered and her wing was still intact.

"Luna?! How did you get here? You didn't even know we were in trouble..." Thomas was so confused by her presence. And looks to him that she was just as confused. Didn't he call for her? If he didn't...how did she know he was in trouble and exactly where to look?

Back to frozen freak, Luna turns around and blasted a small heap of fire that scorched his feet and melted him all the way down. After that little squirmish was over, Luna checked back with Thomas, making sure he wasn't hurt.

"Thomas?" CJ walked over to him, still soaking wet by the way. "You alright? How did Luna find us?" They both looked at her, she looked just as confused as they were. She just..._knew_. Was this part of her hidden potential? It's a wonder, and there's a chance. "Well...that aside...of course something would get out of hand, why wouldn't it?"

"Because life is full of crazy adventures and the only thing we can do is just live with it?"

"...Exactly." She snickered. After that, a strong gust of wind blew past them. She had to hold her dress down to keep it from flaring up. "Drafty...okay I admit it. Today might have been the best day to wear a dress. Hehe."

"You look nice either way." Thomas couldn't help but say. "At least you dried up a bit, right?"

"Heh, that's true at least." CJ also couldn't help but say. Then there, she kisses him, lips and all. This sent Thomas blushing and Luna giggling. CJ realized what she did and back off tomato faced. "Oh dude I totally didn't know what I was thinking!"

"Uh...yeah..." They both looked away from each other, Thomas patted his head, CJ was rubbing her shoulder. Yep. Brushed off THAT awkward moment like a boss. It was a nice moment, but an awkward one. CJ then looked at Luna with a smile. "Here's Mom!"

Luna brightened up immensely. "YAY!" She shrunk to cat size and jumped into CJ's arms and licked her multile times, as they both laughed. "So Thomas, should I drop you of at the house?"

"Yeah, and I think it's best you stay with us while you're at it. Because we can't be the only ones who's been through this."

Luna didn't understand what that meant, but CJ did, she nodded and they headed for her car. "If it wasn't for Luna, I would have totally brought that guy down myself. I melted solid ice from the inside, dude! I also have hidden potential."

Thomas sweatdropped. Yep. Messing with CJ sounds like a very bad idea.

* * *

_**Mordecai and Margaret **_

All she saw was darkness. Margaret was guessing she has also fell unconscious like Mordecai has. But she eventually opened her eyes, only to see nothing but black. She looked all around her, nothing but black. Nothing for who knows how big this place is.

"W-where am I? What's happening? Mordecai?"

_**He can't hear you. And he can't help you this time. **_

"WHAT?! WHAT?!" She looked around frantically, then saw the source of the voice. It was that dragoness, which she still couldn't identify her full appearance, but she knows it's her. "You! Why are you doing this?!"

_**The feeling of betrayal you have placed upon others. You must know how that feels, do you not?**_

"Betrayal? What is this crazy crap you're talking about?! Just leave me alone!"

_**I'm afraid I can't do that just yet. You'll have to learn what hurt feelings you've placed amongst people around you. Especially the blue jay.**_

"Mordecai...? What is the real point of this?!"

She was ignored, as the shadow began walking around her, glaring down on her. _**Just think for a moment, child. Look back. How many of the so-called 'boyfriend' have you had? More than you're proud of, yes? **_Margaret was absolutely confused and frustrated from whatever this person is talking about. How would she know about that? _**You wanted company from a lover. A lover that you can depend on. But time and again, you've found no one who may suit you. It's impossible for someone like you. **_

The robin was seriously beginning to feel ominous about this. She had no idea why this is being brought up, but she does not like it, not at all. _**And how many times has the blue jay been there for you time and again, yet all you could think of concern is how it worked out for you. While you may have helped each other multiple times, you have not suffered for him as he has for you. **_

Margaret certainly didn't like hearing that. Of course she wasn't aware of how much Mordecai liked her before, but...suffered for her? How can that be? _**Of course you are oblivious to this, why would you pay attention? Didn't pay any heed when you mentioned some new 'boyfriend' of yours, he would flinch. It hurts his heart that you would repeatedly show them off when he's the one who truly takes your interest to heart. But no. You couldn't notice, so how could you care?**_

Margaret was stunned. Every time she did something like that...it hurt Mordecai's feelings? She kept looking for someone perfect for her, when he was always sitting across her. And then she realized how much he liked her, and it made her so happy. She truly thought it was going to work between them. But then...

"No..."

_**You figured that part out, haven't you? Finally realized your true nature? **_

"No...it...it's not like that! I didn't mean to!"

_**Education is not a terrible thing, but after all of your rambling on having a proper boyfriend who loves you and much of that, you completely turned him away. It broke him. Almost beyond repair, because after all he's gone through to be with you, it ends almost instantly. **_

Margaret grabbed her head and fell to her knees. It couldn't be. "But...why would he...he was...but I..."

_**Of course he was never going to tell you what happened to him. He cares for you even after that ordeal, enough to tell you how much leaving him hurt him. You must now understand the damage you have done. **_

"No...stop it...stop it please...just leave me alone..."

_**You perceive yourself as some gentle kind being, but I know what you really are. **_

"Stop it..." The shadow knew she wouldn't look at her, so she knelt to Margaret's level. _**You are nothing but a waste of energy. A predictable...ignorant...selfish...whore...**_

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE STOP!"

**(Real World)**

"MARGARET! MARGARET! WAKE UP!" Mordecai was desparately trying to wake Margaret from her tormented subconscious. He saw the tears and new she was being tortured somehow. She finally opened her eyes wide, then embraced Mordecai for dear life.

"_...i'm sorry...i'm so sorry...I promise I didn't mean any of it...I am so sorry Mordecai..."_

Mordecai was stunned by this. What the hell did she see or hear? She looked so...broken. So sad...he rubbed her back gently to try and ease her whimpering, and then gently picked her up bridal style, heading for the cart. She laid her head on his chest the entire way, staining it with her tears. But he didn't care, he was there for her. One thing is for sure...

"Skips...enough is enough. This time, if you don't talk, I **WILL **make you..." Mordecai whispered.

If he and Margaret were going through this, then the others must have went through something similar. That only increases his desire to hear an answer from Skips.

* * *

**Oh my freaking gosh this was so freaking long I don't know what to do! But I'm pretty sure you won't see a chapter this long from me again. Let me know if it was too long. I did not feel like breaking this experience in multiple chapters, so I'm like 'Screw it, I'm doing a long one.' Don't complain though. I've seen a story of another subject with like 100,000 words...in one chapter. Yeah, you won't see that from me. **

**But anyway, review, favorite, and follow if you can. Again, sorry if it's too long for you. Maybe if I plan things like this, I'll try to do better. Trying to be better with descriptions, because that seems to be my greatest weakness.**

**Goodbye for now!**


	16. How Skips Got Involved

_**Another chapter. Yes, I have updated again, it was not very easy, because that dreaded day is coming soon. Yes. School will be coming back with a vengence, and I must face it again.**_

_**So yeah, this chapter. Please read.**_

* * *

Their was an eerie silence a Mordecai was driving the cart back to the park, with Margaret quietly leaning on his shoulder. Tears still stained her cheeks, but she was peacefully sleeping for the moment. That was seemingly good. She shivered whenever he shifted too far from her, and she was peaceful when she stayed really close. He had no problem with staying close to her. She needed his presence, and he will provide it.

But enough about that. He has not forgotten his current objective. He is heading towards the park as quickly as possible, and he will hear what Skips shall say to all of this, no matter how small or how big the details are, he does not care. He SHALL have answers despite what he has to go hrough to get them. Margaret was not the only who's went through mental pain back in the grasslands. Mordecai heard and saw something too. But he wasn't gonna let Margaret know about it. No way.

There was much he just didn't get about these dragons and what they could possibly want. They have been taunting Skips and tormenting Margaret repeatedly and relentlessly. And the mention of Luna has not been forgotten either. But why? What does it mean? Anything Skips had to say would be infinitely better than no answer at all. And he's sure the others would also want to hear something about it.

After a few more minutes of driving, he managed to pass through the gates and stop then parked. He then saw CJ's car pull up, then Rigby's cart. They each hopped out of their respective vehicles and blinked at the exact same time.

CJ went first. "What happened to Rigby?"

"I got mauled in the back by a bear, what happened to you?"

"I kinda got frozen in a block of ice...what happened to Margaret, she looks beat..."

Mordecai looked over to the sleeping robin, and carefully eased his way over to her. He gently slid one arm under her legs and another around her back, and was once again carrying her. As if it were by knowing already, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to be sure she didn't fall. Her head once again pressed against his chest, as he held her.

"Margaret has been put through a lot of crap tonight, and so have I. I am going to talk to Skips while I give her a some time to sleep. And...you guys have been through some crap yourselves huh? But I'm thinking you had a better night than we did?"

"Thomas and I kissed." CJ said.

"Eileen and I accidently kissed." Rigby said. Mordecai only nodded calmly. The raccoon noticed that he didn't react at all to this, and was entirely focused on getting to Skips' garage. He wasn't the smartest, but he knew that whatever happened to them has really pressed Mordecai's limit.

Thomas watched them go and sighed. "I'm getting the feeling that Skips is not gonna have an easy time...ah geez..." Things just don't seem to bode well for the moment. But Luna kept herself quiet and watched the entire thing. She has some sens of detecting emotions, and Mordecai's feeling really tense...

CJ walked and picked up Luna as they exited the car. "Ah boy, looks like I'm gonna have to sleep over."

Thomas looked at her, a little surprised. "You sure you want to do that? I mean...with all that's happening and...well..."

"Hey, we are seriously in a heap of trouble as this keeps going on. I'm here to help, dude." Thomas was about to retort, but she kissed his cheek to prevent him from rejecting. "Shh...when CJ says she wants to help...she's gonna help." She tapped his cheek and headed for the house, still carrying Luna.

After a few moments, she felt a tugging on her chest, and she saw Luna patting 'them'. "Hey kiddo. Having fun there?" Sure she was embarrassed, but she was just as curious.

"Oh. Sorry mom, I was just realizing that you have these thingies too. Can you tell me what they are? Because Miss Margaret said wait."

"Miss Margaret is right, you know. You'll have to wait until you're a bit older." "But mooooommm-" "Shh..." CJ placed a finger on Luna's muzzle, silencing her with obedience. "Waaaaaiiiiiiitt...until you're older. Can ya do that for me?"

"Oh...okay. I'll wait until I'm older..." CJ smiled and pets her head. She then walked into the house and called for Thomas. Eileen and Rigby followed after. They did not want to see or hear if Mordecai would lash out at Skips. If he didn't, well...yay.

Mordecai was carefully carrying the sleeping Margaret towards Skips garage, and when he approached the door, it was very hard to knock. But he managed it.

"Skips! Open up! We need to talk, and we need to do it now!" Mordecai shouted, hoping the yeti was there, but he already knew he was. He wouldn't try to walk out on them. Mordecai's thoughts were correct, as Skips answered the door, with his knowing look.

"You know why I'm here Skips?"

"Judging by the fact that Margaret is in your arms...I have a good idea at least."

"Are you gonna cooperate with me then?"

"I an not sure..." Skips said quietly. Mordecai groaned loudly as he just walked into the garage and set Margaret somewhere to sleep. Mordecai then sat in front of Skips and glared at him.

"Listen Skips. I've been patient. I really have ben patient with this not saying anything crap. But so far, our friends are being attacked, and Margaret is under some psychic torture or something! It's time you've told me SOMETHING, Skips."

It is now very clear that Mordecai is standing his ground on this, and that he wasn't going to leave. He'll sleep here if he has to. Skips sighed deeply, rubbed his temples, and sat down. "Look...I can't reveal to you the ENTIRE story, but I can reveal when I became involved in it. My part in the past of things."

Mordecai still looked at Skips with a bit of major annoyance. "Skips...a part of you keeping things from us resulted in almost getting killed. At this point, I'll take whatever info I can get my wings on."

Skips paused for a few more moments, then nodded. "Alright..."

**Into The Distant Past...**

There were those old times when the castles stood tall and the people grew from the classic customs. People have been much more aware of the mystic happenings around the place. Not like how ignorant they are in the present...very...very...ignorant...

But there was one who is constantly aware of things like this, and instead of running away from them, he'd much rather discover more about them and how they work. The immortal yeti known as Skips, in robes that are usually what nomads where, a fit of brown with red on the inside of it. He mostly kept his hood on to hide his face. There are times...where he is not welcome.

It's not that he cannot handle the situations that he may get himself into. Whenever he visits a new town, he'll be formal, but will only reveal his identity when he thinks it's safe enough. And even when it isn't...well...he knows how to fight either way. He has a blade with him, and other supplies. Totally prepared for most things that could come at him.

He kept skipping past the usual brick road where many people take to get into the town. He has no idea what it is, but he feels something a bit off about the air around this town. Something he recognizes yet can't quite name it yet, but he knows it's here.

He did notice something else though. Two people were currently running off into a farmhouse. A goat, and a...cloud person? This is unexpected. He decides to follow and discover their deed.

"Cloudy Jay, do you think anyone has followed us?"

"We have been at this for quite a while, Thomas. I'm sure we'll still be fine. No ones caught us yet."

This got Skips curious. _I wonder what they're up to...looks suspicious..._

With a simple nod,he closely followed the two for a good long while, until he got himself out of sight. The farmhouse had somewhere he could peek through. When he peeked he couldn't believe his eyes.

There was a black dragon on the inside, and those blood red slitted eyes were staring down the ones known as Cloudy Jay and Thomas. Skips' past encounters with dragons did not give him time to think about this. He simply took his sword and smashed right through the wall. This shocking all three figures.

"You children stand back! This beast shall be slain soon!" Skips shouted, he charged forth towards him. But before eiher him or the dragon could strike each other, Thomas got in the middle.

"Stop! Do not hurt him!" He shouted out of panic. "He is our friend!"

"Dragons and mortals aren't ones to be friends, boy. Stand aside!" He was about to push him aside. Obviously the creature didn't like that.

_**Keep your paws off him you filthy ape! **_He raised his huge paw and pinned the yeti down, cracking the grund. Now he was about to slash at im, when the cloud woman managed to stop him.

"Enough,Tyrath! This is all a misunderstanding! Let us talk this out like civilized people!" When they didn't seem to be listening, she tried to raise her voice just a bit. **"I SAID LET US TALK IT OUT!" **Her cloud skin turning grey was not a good sign, but a sign of her dangerous temper. So they each stood a few feet back and obediently dropped any hostility. Thomas dusted himself off and stood by her.

"Okay! First thing to address. My name is Cloudy Jay. This is my friend Thomas. The dragon is our friend Tyrath. We met him long ago."

_**It is...nice to meet you...ape.**_

"I am not an ape. I am a yeti." Skips sternly replied.

_**Like your name is any of my concern.**_

"Cease the bickering for a little while, will you?" Cloudy Jay sighed in mere annoyance. The two merely huffed. "And what might your name be, stranger?"

"Well, my name is Skips."

_**Heh, what kind of name is that? That name must mean you are always skipping every day of your life, is that right? Because you promised yourself you would?**_

Skips suddenly stood up very quickly, pointing at him accusingly. "How could you possibly know that?!"

_**You have that kind of look in your eyes. **_

Thomas dusted off his raggy clothes again, and smiled. "There. Now that we've introduced ourselves to each other, do you think we can get along now?" He said. "And more importantly...can you keep this a secret? We don't want people knowing about Tyrath until we're ready. Until he's ready."

Skips sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Do forgive me...but this isn't a good idea. I've dealt with dragons before, they aren't exactly the most trustworthy creatures in the world. Extremely deadly, extmel dangerous, all of that."

Tyrath began growling deeply. _**I owe these two my life. Who are you to say that I would double cross them? Just because you've killed my kind before, doesn't exactly mean they are all evil beings.**_

"I trust my instinct. And my instinct says that you'll fall under a dark influence someday, and you might turn on these two one day. I'm trying to save them the heartbreak."

The dragon was getting very irritated with Skips mistrust. _**Who are you to just waltz in and place distrust in my friends?**_

"I've been around for a very long time. I know how these kinds of things work. I'm merely warning them of you. Keeping you under control."

Cloudy Jay sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You seem to be a wise person...and as much as it pains us, we will heed your warning. But...I think it's time for you to leave."

Skips just watched Cloudy Jay for a moment. He could feel something familiar about her, something important. A feeling of..._royalty. _But she didn't look the part, so he can't be sure. And since Thomas seems to be siding with her when it comes to leaving, Skips merely nodded and took his leave.

There wasn't much of an impact at what Skips said to them...but there were rifts to be caused because of it later on...

**Present...**

Mordecai listened to Skips speak this out, and looked at him. "So...that black shadow dragon in the dream that tried to kill us...that was Tyrath?"

"Most likely."

The blue jay sighed. "And you put doubt in the ones that were friends with him...and it came back with bite you with a vengence?'

"Yes..."

"And you can only tell me the part where you STARTED to involved?"

"Yes..."

Mordecai nodded, and made sure Margaret was still asleep. When he confirmed that, he did something he didn't even expect himself to do. He punched Skips in the face.

"Are you telling me that a small but major part of this is YOUR fault?!"

Skips rubbed his chin. He expected Mordecai to lash out at him, he doesn't blame him.

"And I'm guessing that my ancestor and some other ancestors of my friends are also invovled?"

"Yes..."

Mordecai still stared at him with a hint of disappointment. "And I suppose you also know something about Thomas finding Luna in her egg buried under the park, huh?" He said with a bit of a sarcastic tone. When Skips didn't respond this time, Mordecai grew stressed. "Wait...you knew something about THAT too?!"

The bird rubbed his mowhak while breathing deeply a couple of times. "And I suppose you're not gonna tell me about it, are you?"

Skips sighed. "I'm sorry Mordecai...but despite my significance in this...I really don't know much about how it all even began. Only the other ancestors know about the other details..."

"And just how are we supposed to ask them about, Skips? We don't have a way to talk to them."

Skips stood up after a while. "Maybe there is..."

"What?"

"There is a way to talk with your ancestor and the other's ancestors. They all play a significant part in it, I was there for the middle and end of it. But they can tell you what you need to know."

Mordecai sighed. "Does that include Luna's true purpose? Because I'm getting the feeling that there's something you're still not telling me."

"I will come back to you when I'm ready, Mordecai. You have to go now."

"Hold on...what aboout some of our old foes coming after me and my friends?"

"Tyrath is probably trying to tap into your weaknesses." When Mordecai looked confused, he tried to explain. "Death Bear applied to Rigby's cowardness...Cool Cubed to Thomas' naivety...and your occasional bad judgements."

Mordecai looked insulted. "The other two I can understand...but why am I the one with bad judgement?"

"You went into a pocket of time and killed Rigby instead of admitting you were jealous of him. Another time you got yourself in a fit of trouble during camping. And there's also the time where that little Jinx game turned into excessive bullying, but I'll admit, I can take some blame for that one."

"What about Rigby? He makes bad judgements all the time."

"You actually have an education, Mordecai. And likewise, Benson expects you to be more responsible."

Mordecai thought back. Most of the terrible judgements he's made either getting off work...or Margaret...his bad judgement mostly comes from being around Margaret. This brought him to remember something that Tyrath probably said in his head.

_**Who is the bane of your existence? Margaret, the love of your life who's led you to most of your bad choices? Or Rigby, your best friend who causes nothing but mayhem for the both of you?**_

Mordecai shook the voice in his head away. But he can't help but think about it ever since it entered his mind. Because in a way...it's a bit true on both counts...no. He's not letting that bring him down. He refuses to be sucked into that! For now...Margaret needs him. So does his friends.

"Alright Skips...I'm outta here..." Mordecai picked up Margaret bridal style and exited the garage. Skips looked towards his shelves and took out a book. He's going to have to take them to the old ruins...not too far away from the park.

From Skips so called explanation, this is what Mordecai concluded with. He was first told about the ancestors of Thomas and CJ. That has to mean that the current ones have some significance somewhere. Also about he and Margaret, and Rigby and Eileen...he feels as if they all have an important part to play.

And Luna might as well be in the center of it...

Speaking of the young female dragon, she was again small enough to lie on CJ's lap as the group slept. It has been quite a night. They cannot handle more stress this night, so they are going to sleep it off until tomorrow. But then...

_**Luna...that is the name the mortals gave you...is that right?**_

She shifted in her sleep, not feeling comfortable all of a sudden. But then...her mind went blank. Her eyes reopene but her eyes weren't their usual purple. They were red.

_**Time for a reunion...come to me...**_

"Yes..." Luna mindlessly said. She carefully climbed off CJ's lap, headed outside, grew to her usual large size, and flew off into the night.

Thomas ad CJ suddenly felt concerned, but wasn't awake to find out why. but they knew something was very wrong now...

* * *

_**Okay, I am in a bind. This story has parts to it, and part one is officially over in the next chapter. Tell me, should I break the parts into multiple stories, or keep it in this one altogether? Tell me in the reviews, if you will.**_

_**I do appreciate reviews, they help me. **_

_**Thank you and see you later!**_


	17. Retrieving Luna, And Even More Unknown

**New chapter, yes! As I thought, first day of school is much more difficult than I felt it might be. But at least I got this posted. **

**Also, need another input. I am gonna change the summary to better fit the entire story, no question. Because it will be long. But should I change the title of this story to 'Luna' instead? Just something I've been thinking about.**

**Well, let's get started then.**

* * *

**The next morning...**

The house was pretty calm this time, as everyone was still very much fast asleep after last night's both fortunate and unfortunate events. It left the six very exhausted, so they were like 'forget it, let's just sleep at the house' kind of mood. They were pretty much that exhausted to not even give a crap.

As for the disappearance of Luna, they shall begin to notice as soon as they begin waking up. Oh wait...they ARE waking up. That makes things much faster. Not very much easier, but faster. As for the ones waking up, Thomas was the first one to do so.

The first thing he noticed was that CJ was sleeping right next to him, her head on his shoulder, and she was breathing softly. The dude couldn't help but smile. _She's so cute...wait a minute...wasn't Luna on her lap? _He finally noticed Luna wasn't with them. Thomas chose not to panic right away, and just tried to wake to wake CJ up.

"CJ...CJ...wake up. Can you wake up please?"

The cloud girl slowly shifted before fluttering her eyes open a couple times, then looks at Thomas. "Ha...hey dude...what's happening?"

"I think Luna left the house."

CJ woke up a little bit more, and looked at her lap...the dragon was gone alright. "Oh...well, do you think she went into her private house?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. "Let's go check."

They walked outside to check the house, only to be left in a fit of concern and fear. Luna's private house was burned to the ground. First of all: All that hard work they spent on that structure, wasted! Second of all: This proves Luna is definitely not in it. Because they knew she wouldn't do soemthing like this. Not on purpose. Something must have happened, and it must have been many hours ago. It was nothing but ashes and charred pieces.

Now here's something good to know. Luna considered CJ her mother just last night, and she meant what she said. So does CJ. And CJ plans to take her new role seriously. Oh look, she's already reached the first stage of motherly worry. Panic. Slight panic, but panic nonetheless.

"Oh geez...this isn't good...this is NOT good! Where could she be, where the heck could she be?!" Oh yeah. Totally slight panic. Thomas wasn't exactly any different.

"I-I dunno! She wouldn't burn down her own shed unless it was by accident! And we know that's not what happened, because she would have told any of us that!" Thomas also said in a panic. The couples' concern eventually voiced it's way to the other guys and gals. Rigby, being a light sleeper, was the first to wake up.

"What's going on guys?" He asked tiredly.

CJ was in a panic for the moment, but she couldn't help but smile at what she was seeing. The raccoon was confused for a moment, then he looked to the side. What he saw made him wake up a bit. And also blush. Eileen was lying on her side on the couch, hugging his tail while her glasses were on the table. They must have been too tired to get to his trampoline. Not that she would lay on it. Rigby, after gulping some air, finally spoke.

"Um...E-Eileen? You're kinda...hugging my tail...can ya, I dunno...not do that for a while?" He was trying to be as nice as possible, since she wasn't quite fully awake yet.

Eileen shifted before hugging his tail a bit tighter. "But it's so fluffy...just a few more moments..."

"Er...o-okay..." Okay, fluff moment (snicker) over. Back to the seriousness.

Thomas sighed while rubbing his head. "We should probably get the others and tell them that Luna might be missing."

"Wait what? Luna is gone?" Rigby said, paying full attention now, and gently wakiing Eileen more. "Dude, were could she be? She only really goes in her own house and this house. She doesn't sleep in the woods..."

CJ sighed and stood up. "We're gonna have to search the park and look for her! We should start as soon as possible."

"I totally agree with you." Thomas nodded. "But shouldn't you change out of your dress first?"

"Grr...alright, I'll be back in a sec, you guys get the others and start without me." CJ grabbed her usual shirt and shorts and went upstairs to change. While she was busy doing that, Thomas went and informed the others of the current situation. After a few moments of that, they split up and went searching for Luna.

The group was searching most parts of the park quite frantically. Usually when someone or something goes missing, something happened to them. Their highest hope is that no one threatening discovers her existence or there would be serious problems. So far there were no signs of her anywhere. Not in the park lake, not the woods, not the really big lawn which nobody likes mowing...no. No sign of her anywhere.

Thomas decided to check around town with Mordecai. The went towards the fair where she usually goes with Thomas and CJ. Not there. He tried going over to the far grasslands where she could be, but she wasn't thre either. Now his worry won't stop increasing. She couldn't have exposed herself, otherwise the word would have been spread. She must be hiding somewhere in the city. What mattered to Thomas that she was SOMEWHERE around here, and he's gonna take that as a chance.

After an exhausted failed search, Thomas and Mordecai returned to the park, feeling a bit defeated. Luna just straight up vanished, and they have no idea where and why. They went up to Benson's office.

"Benson...we tried our hardest to look for her, she just doesn't seem to be in the city at all...what are we going to do?" Mordecai said with a bit of exhaustion.

Benson was busy looking at his computer, looking skeptical for a while. "I think we can be sure that she didn't leave on her own will. Take a look at the footage I found from the cameras I've set."

"Haven't you done that once?"

"This time is dfferent. Now it's not just on you and Rigby. Just take a look."

Nodding slightly, Mordecai and Thomas looked at the computer as Benson played the camera footage. It was outside, and it showed Luna flying off into the night, in her normal size. What made Benson wonder was the fact that her eyes weren't their usual violet, they were red. Mordecai also noticed, and Thomas pointed to it.

"I am pretty sure that isn't normal for her. What do you guys think it is?"

Benson sighed. "I'm not completely sure, but it looks like she's under some sort of mind control...she looked completely emotionless when she flew off." It seemed that way, there isn't a lot of other theories since she wasn't kidnapped, wasn't intent on running away, but she was persuaded to. They are willing to bet that it wasn't a very positive persuasion if it forced her to leave at night so suddenly.

Thomas sighed as he looked at Benson. "This is bad...very very bad...what are we going to do? How are we supposed to go and find her if she just takes off."

Benson rubbed his dome head, then looked at Thomas. "I don't want you to be mad over this...but there's put a tracking collar on her leg just in case anything like this happens. Skips put it togeter himself, since it's his idea. It's made to adjust to her growth and while she uses her shrinking power. We should be able to find her soon."

"Wait a minute...he put a tracking collar on her? I mean, I'm all for keeping up with her, but was that really necessary?" Something about the fact that it was _Skips _who put it on her...rubs Thomas the wrong way. Even more for Mordecai, conisdering his conversation with the yeti last night.

_Distrust...Skips didn't trust that Tyrath guy...what if...no. No Skips couldn't be thinking like that. That's just not fair to her...it just...it's a fluke. He's paranoid, but not distrusting of Luna...right? _

"I know, I know he did it without your consent, and I told him you wouldn't like it, but he found it very much necessary for some reason he won't tell me. But what matters right now is that we can find her now. Let's just get to his garage and see if he's found her." Benson said. After realizing that he still hs work to do, he sighed. "Okay, scratch that. You guys have to go. I'm stuck here."

Thomas and Mordecai sighed while leaving. "Thanks anyway, Benson."

They went dowstairs and went out the door. Rigby followed right behind. "Hey guys, whats going on?"

"Skips put some kind of tracker or whatever on Luna. We should be able to find her now." Mordecai said after a few moments.

"Wow, really? Okay, I'll come along too."

Not objecting, the three made their way over to the garage. When they politely knocked and he let them inside, he showed them what was coming up. He showed them some sort of beacon that may show where Luna is. He claims he made it himself(*cough*Techmo*cough*) and they searched it for her. After a few moments of nothing coming up, they finally saw the dot staying in one place.

"There. Luna should be somewhere in that area. Skips, do you know where that is?" Thomas said after a confirmation.

"Well I know the place...it's merely just an old building in the outskirts of the city."

"Really? I would of thought it would be some old ruins or something."

"That's what he would want us to think. Either that or he's still affixing himself to the modern world. Of course he wouldn't be in his actual lair. But either way, we know where he is, so we should go there and get Luna as soon as possible."

Agreeing, the guys set out to get Luna. But when Skips made an attempt to follow them, Mordecai lightly pushed him away. "Yeah Skips...I think we can handle this on our own. Nothing personal, but we got it. _Trust _us." He aid quietly, as he began walking with the guys. The yeti sighed. This obviously had something to do with his explanation to Mordecai last night...there are bound to be some degree of future consequences.

CJ came out as soon as they told her. "They found her? Really?!"

"Yeah, we better go. Take your car?"

"Yeah take my car? Wait...what happened to your car? No don't tell me...Muscle Man?"

"He said it was an accident...even though it's the second time he's done something like that...let's just go." Thomas sighed. They got in her car and they left as soon as possible.

As for the others, Rigby and Eileen got into one of the carts and drove off to follow the leaders. When Mordecai was getting into the cart, he looked to the side. Margaret has gotten dressed into her jeans and short sleeved yellow shirt, she was stepping down the proch, then she got i the cart with him.

Obviously this caused Mordecai a degree of worry, and he placed a wing on her shoulder. "Margaret...are you alright? Are you sure you want to come with us? You know you don't have to." He said with concern.

She merely sighed and smiled. "I'm alright Mordecai. Really. I just needed a bit of sleep, that's all. You know, get my mind off of some things. Stressful mind doesn't do much good, right?"

"I guess...but..."

"Please Mordecai...I'll be fine."

After a few minutes of a bit of doubt and fear, the blue jay finally nodded. "Alright then. Let's catch up with them." They then drove off with their friends to find Luna.

**Old Abandoned Unknown Building...**

The guys and girls each gotten out of their respective vehicles and made their way towards the structure, which definitely looked like it hasn't been cleaned in years (as noted by Eileen). Luna is in here, Thomas knows it.

"Alright guys, we have no idea what to expect here, so we might want to be very careful about how we go inside. Especially since whoever has Luna may be hostile towards us." Eileen said.

"Right, we got that. Let's get going." Mordecai said. They moved around towards the door that looks like the entrance, and Mordecai kicks the door open, then they all begin walking in. The place had a lot of stuff in it, and that stuff includes a lot of boxes filled with who knows what inside them. Not that it's relevent, but it did get Rigby curious for a couple of moments.

"Luna...? Luuuuuuuunnnnaaaaaaaaa?"

"Dude why are you calling her like that?"

"Isn't that how people call for their group members in dark places?"

"NO! I mean...maybe...I mean...uh...wow...I really don't know..." Mordecai was now slightly confused by Rigby's reasoning, because they have done that kind of things before. And seen those kinds of things happen...huh...

Thomas for one was looking around corners. "Luna? Are you still here...? Luna?" No answer anywhere so far. This was unnerving, she has to be here! But where?

_**There they are, little one...attack...**_

There was a voice whispering this in the dark, Rigby could hear it, and he turned. "Okay what was that? Who said that?!"

"Dude don't be so paranoid man, nothing else could be here." Mordecai sighed.

"I'm serious dude, I think something is watching us..."

Eileen was going through the spaces, sighing a little bit. "Goodness...there's gotta be a light switch around here...where is it..." Unknown to her she was slowly being trailed by something in the shadows. After a while, she reached a wall with the switch, and she tried to switch it. One problem. It was placed so high...

"Gah! Curse my short height!" After a few minutes of frantic hopping, she managed to press it, and then the entire building lit up. "Yes! Guys, I got it!" When she stepped down, she felt something breathing behind her. Face quickly turning to concern, she slowly turned around, and looked up.

Luna was standing on her hind legs. With red eyes. And a very low angry snarl, followed by a killer intent surrounding her. Not a good sign. Definitely not. And it was scary for the small mole to witness.

"L-Luna...?"

_**Grrrr...**_

Nope. Not Luna. Not right now. Instinct told Eileen to run, and it was righ to tell her so, because she rolled to the left, and Luna bit into where she used to be. Did she just try to kill her?!

"Luna! What's wrong with you?!" Eileen had no time for listening though, because Luna was on her trail as she ran from her. She wanted flesh. Now Eileen knows something is wrong. "GUYS! I FOUND HER, BUT SOMETHING"S WRONG!"

The group heard the mole's plea, and they looked in her direction. Eileen ran rght past them, as the large dragon charged forward and thy all jumped out of the way. Thomas and CJ were looking definitely concerned for her now.

"What the heck is wrong with her?! Luna stop!" Thomas' shout might as well be a whisper, because she wasn't listening to it. Taking a risk, they all began to run after the two. "She's gone insane!"

Eileen became cornered at a wall as Luna honed in on her. She was about to chomp at Eileen again, then Rigby jumped onto her face. She became SERIOUSLY aggravated now.

"Luna! That's Aunt Eileen! Remember!?" Rigby shouted in here ar, but her roars drowned them out as she crazily tried to pry him off. But the raccoon was persistent as his grasp on her head tighten, leading her away from Eileen.

Mordecai and Margaret were soon catching up. But Maragret stopped without the other knowing. Something was-

_**"Behind you."**_

She turned around for split second, only for the shadow to press a paw a few inches from her chest. As it did so, a faint bu noticable pink light was sapped into his paw, and she sudden;y felt woozy.

"**_Forgive me, madam. But I need your essence to revive her."_ **Leaving that statement a mystery, it disappeared as quick as it came. She didn't even try to figure it out, she just followed Mordecai. "I don't want to know...but I know I'll hear it again..." She thought silently in her head.

While that has happened, Luna was still furiously trying to pry Rigby away from her, but he did not gve up. And that's something you don't hear often.

"Luna! Come on girl, knock it off already-!" Before he finished the thought, Luna grabbed Rigby by the tail and threw him across the room, and he crashed against the wall, He was now unconscious.

"Rigby!" Mordecai came running towards them, but Luna knocked him into a big wooden crate, he was smashed right through it. "Gah!" His leg twitched, then he sighed. "These are filled with old water soakers? Why?"

Luna, free of distractions, was now going to attack Margaret with a swipe of her wing. The robin barely jumped out of the way. She looked back up, and Luna was holding a paw, claws out, glaring at her with blood red eyes. _Luna...you...you wouldn't..._

"LUNA STOP!" Thomas and CJ stood in front of Luna, blocking her way to Margaret. Luna then just...stopped. "You have to snap out of it! Whatever has a hold on you, please, you have to break it!"

Luna's eye twitched, she was hesitating. Her claws began to sink back into her fingers. For a full ten minutes, her mind was set on kill mode by an unknown force. Now she was slowly falling out of it. Then finally, her eyes turned violet again, and she lowered her paws.

"Dad...? Mom...? Wha...what happened to me...?"

CJ held her paw. "Doesn't matter sweetie. We're getting you out of here. We're going home." As she began pulling her, something fell off one of the shelves. It looked like some sort of crystal ball.

"Ugh...what is thatthing...?" Rigby said after coming to. The others also recovered and surrounded the ball, curiously. "A crystal ball? I thought this was some sort of water soaker factory or somthing..."

"Hm..." Margaret slowly brought her wing forawrd, and lightly touched it. Almost right when she touches it, it began glowing a flash of multiple colors, making her gasp and back up a little. It began floating in midair as it was lighting up the place for a few seconds. When it stoppd flashing, it released a blind light, making them shield their eyes.

"GAH! WHAT IS THAT?!" Mordecai shouted.

"I DON"T KNOW!" Thomas answered, also shouting.

After the flashing stopped, they were able to see again. They all looked at each other, then Luna. "What the heck...why did that happen...?"

Thomas and CJ brushed it off. "It doesn't matter." The latter said. "All that matters is that Luna is safe and sound. Let' just get back to the house and tell her she's safe." They all agreed to that, and began walking out. But then, they saw something else.

"Gene?" The vending machin was surely unconscious. There was a letter attached to his side. Mordecai picked the note up and read it. "You may have the one known as 'Gene' back until I require his services again. Don't even think about interrogation, because I wiped his memory. I have what I need nonetheless. Farewell for now..." He said word for word.

Silence. Whoever was using Luna, was also using Gene. It was a bit unnerving to say the least.

"We'll report to Benson about it. But or now...let's go home." Thomas petted Luna's snout, making her smile. The others also smiled, and they exited te building and drove back towards the park.

But what they don't know is that that flash did something to them...awakened something dormant in each and every one of them, even Luna. But they don't know it. Not yet...

* * *

_Somewhere very far away..._

_A lone figure was standing on all fours, eyes closed, bathing in the sunlight. Then it's eyes sowly opened, and nodded._

_"It's her..." After saying that, the figure...flew away from the cliff..._

* * *

_Somewhere not so far away..._

_This figure was sitting on the roof of a tall building, letting the wind blow through its' fur. just sitting still for a couple minutes is relaxing for some._

_After a long while, the figure stood up, stretched, tail flexed, and faced forward._

_"Enough sitting on my ass. Time for my daily parkour..." After that, it ran forward, and jumped off the ledge..._

* * *

**_That's another chapter people. And it also marks the end of part one of this story. The next part will feature more supernatural things as the genre suggests. _**

**_Also, if you're wondering about the two mysterious figures...I'll give you a hint. They both will be new protagonists and very important to Luna. And another hint...just kidding. You'll have to see for yourself when I get it started. _**

**_Also, The usual RS weirdness will be attempted, but I can't promise perfection. Assistance is appreciated, through PM's. If you want to, that is. _**

**_Reviews are very helpful. So are favorites and follows. See you!_**


	18. Changing The Dragon, And Enter The Wolf

**Another chapter. First of part two. Wanna know what it's about?**

**Go on and read if ya want to discover what it is. If you please.**

* * *

A month has passed after the incident with Luna's short but dangerous feral outburst, it was just about fall. When they told Skips about what happened there, it seemed he's grown more paranoid about what could happen to her and how she might turn up as. He's looked over to how the figure might have taken temporary control of Luna, but wasn't coming up with anything. How could it possibly know about Luna's existence? They were being so careful too...

What Benson was wondering about, was when they found Gene abandoned in there. When they found him with the note, he took very keen notice o the 'Until I require his services again'. Because that must mean that Gene was working with this person either way for some reason. He should have known that the rival park was a bit TOO quiet. But he didn't think Gen would be involved in something like this. But then again...he DID have some silent suspicions.

For Skips, it was a manner of checking out if something like this was likely to happen again. That shadow Margret told him about was fitting his suspicion that it was Tyrath. She said that it told her that it 'Needed her essence to revive her.' Skips really didn't like the sound of that, because he might know who 'her' is as well. But he really does hope he's just being paranoid. But that's what manages to get under him. He wants to keep a cool head about this, but it's stating to get very difficult.

Most of the park gang was also feeling a little better since things have calmed down for the moment. For an entire month, there were not much problems. Just the usual work days with surprisingly no weirdness. Well...there's the occasional strange hobo thatpops near their doorstep every once in a while, but that's pretty much it.

At least...they thought so...bit things have just gotten so much stanger, the very next day...

Thomas drove to work, his car officially repaired as he pulled up near the gates. The guys all welcomed him, of course, and he would surely wave back towards them. He exited the car and walked around.

First things first, he was going to check on Luna. So he walked around, since her little house was burned down, she now slept in the house in shrunken fom. Unbeknownst to them, she underwent a little change...okay it was a pretty big change...

"Luna? Luna where are you...?" Thomas called out, which received no response. Then he saw someone on the couch under the covers. Margaret? No, she has her own room in the house. CJ has her own house. So...who is this? He grabbed the blanket carefully, and looked under it. A heavy blush filled his face, and he slowly set the cover back. After a few moments, he reached into his pocket for his cell, and he called CJ.

"Thomas? Hey man, what's up?"

"You might want to see this...I'll also get the other guys..."

After a while, everyone was gathered around Luna, each with a confused/surprised expression on their faces. Everyone looked at Skips, who just blankly stared.

After a while, he looked at everyone. "You guys know that everyone goes through puberty, right?"

"Yeah?" Mordecai asked.

"I think Luna just went through it overnight."

"Wait what?"

Luna was slowly opening her eyes, as she yawned and began sitting up. Skips covered her up with a blanket as he sighed. "Luna dear...you might want to keep yourself covered...and go to the restroom for a moment."

"Okay...?" She said, but she failed to notice that her voice has a bit of a deeper pitch than usual. And it didn't occur to her that that's not the only thing that's changed. When she reaches the bathroom she looks at the mirror. It was then that her eyes widened in shock. "What...the...what?"

Luna...was standing on two legs, for an extended period of time, not a few seconds like usual. There was also a notice that her body underwent change. She was slender, her tail was longer, her wingspan spread a couple of feet, and her horns have also gotten a bit larger. She then noticed...the weight on her chest. She thought something was clinging to it, but no, it was an actual part of her body. Her curiousity peaked, and it hit her.

_Wait a second...I have those thingies! Like Ms. Margaret and Mom! What...happened to me? I went through a complete...transformation? Or just a change?_

"Luna? Sweetie?" Margaret and CJ stepped in, looking and feeling awkward about her new development. "Hey bud...how are you doing? Feeling alright?""

"Well I'm feeling different...but not bad. Do you know what happened to me?"

CJ rubbed her neck. "Well, a dragons childhood is usually short because months after hatching they age quite quickly. You're child phase is officially over, and the adolescent phase, which lasts much longer, has begun. At least...that's what Skips said...oh boy..."

"Oh...I think I get that part. But what about me growing? Like my lengthened tail, wider wings, slightly deeper voice, and..._these." _Luna curiously pokes her chest, more confused than embarressed. Margaret and CJ sweatdropped and looked at one another.

"We should probably call Eileen...and maybe Starla. We gots a lot of shopping to do."

"Yeah sure, Eileen will do the explaining, and Starla will help us shop. It's up to us gals to get her through this phase of awkwardness." CJ nodded and held Luna's paw. "Luna honey...it's time we talk...about your changes. Let's get going."

They passed by the guys, and CJ kissed Thomas' cheek. "Don't bother waiting up for us...we may be gone a while."

"Oh believe me, I'm sure you will. Go on." He nodded, they smiled at each other as the girls left with Luna in pursuit of knowledge...and new clothes. Thomas and the others waved them goodbye for now an just stood there.

After a while, Mordecai and Rigby both looked at Thomas with quizzical looks on their faces. "You realize that Luna just turned teen literally overnight, right?"

"Yes..."

"And she's going out with the gals to get some clothes for her?"

"Uhuh."

"And since we've pretty much homeschooled her past junior high in six months, since she learns pretty quickly. So...you know what we're getting at, right?"

Thomas stood still. "I gotta send her to high school, don't I?"

"She can't stay in the park forever Thomas. Even you gotta realize that, dude." Mordecai said.

"It won't be such a big deal. Besides, maybe she'll just drop out like I did-OW!" Rigby said, then got jabbed by Mordecai.

Thomas took a deep sigh, then began banging his forehead on the wall repeatedly. "She's growing up so quickly as a dragon and I just can't keep up with it for so long continously...it's gonna exhaust me."

Fives shrugged. "Well...that's why you're with CJ now. You like each other, and you need help in taking care of Luna. Ya know, share the workload." That's sort of a good point...

"Well...I sure hope I don't get snagged up in something difficult...so much to deal with as it is. But you know? You guys are right. It couldn't be so bad, right? I can totally do this."

After he smiled and began going outside for work, Rigby looked at Mordecai.

"Dude. You think he's got this?"

"Of course he does, dude. Seriously, you gotta have more confidence in people than just Eileen."

"Well yeah but...wait a minute...I don't like the way you said that!"

Mordecai only snickered.

* * *

**_Somewhere else... _**

There were those parts of the city were you just have to keep looking over shoulder just to be sure you aren't being followed or being watched. There's nothing you can do for the second one, but the first one is preventable if you're cautious enough. It's that part of the city where Mordecai encountered a couple of weirdos who think cell phones are so annoying that they have to keep destroying them. Yeah, it was that part of town.

Now normally there's a few parts of the city. There's those calm parts...and there's those very dark ones. This is one of those times it goes so very wrong. And this...is where we meet our second major OC...That's definitely not a fourth wall break. Nope, not at all. If Benson tells you otherwise...he's lying.

Anyway it was the usual creepy creeper type of streets in this part of the city. Just name it, gangs, shootouts, robbers, all the crazy crap...and you wonder how the cops are somewhat seriously incompetent in their jobs and crime just keeps climbing in those areas. Those times are very difficult.

It really is too bad that one lone croc was going to be caught up in this. Very unfortunate. And he knows he's in a bad part of town by the chills in his blood. Which is a bit ironic in a small sense because crocs are usually cold-blooded...he's a bit of a braniac. Only a bit though. But enough to know that he doesn't like being in this art of town.

"Oh dear...oh dear...just gotta get to my house...I can do this...I can totally do this..." He was in simple jeans and white shirt with a green jacket with long sleeves. He also wore those big rounded glasses over his yellow eyes, with one scar over the left one. His eyesight isn't so good, so he needs them. He looks around the age 16, and looks only a bit overweight. His luck is't very good either.

And this moment pretty much proves it.

"Hey! Buddy!"

_Oh no..._

He held his tail in his arms and slowly turned. Oh goodie, a pack of wolves who look like they want to mug him...oh wait...maybe they don't want to mug him.

"Hand over everything you own kid, we don't want to spill any blood now would we?"

Well cripes...that hope extinguished really quick. Geez. He nervously looked around, very fearful now. "I-I don't have anything you guys want. H-Honest! Very h-honest!" He shook, along with his bookbag. He lifted two finger to keep his glasses from falling off.

The wolves didn't really care for his fear, they won't leave empty handed. Then their eyes fell on his wrist. He had a gold watch on his wrist that shined a little. They then glared back at his face. "The watch."

His eyes widened and he held his watch. "No! N-Never! My mom gave me this watch!"

"Hand it over!"

"NO!" He took off in one direction, and the pack followed him closely with knives in their hands. They were eying him like a wild wolf wood hunt it's prey. That's pretty much what's going on here, and it's not pleasant. Crocs are usually fierce and violent and fight back when threatened. He is none of those things. Nope. He's pretty much a coward at heart.

His heat wasracing at an alarming rate. Of all the times _he _had to be separated from him, now trouble decides to be bothering him. It is not a good day fo him right now. Not at all. Luck wasn't on his side.

And surprise surprise, it gets worse. He ran right around into a dark alley, and he got cornered. He shook violently. "Nonononononono! Why me!?" He shouted in fear and frustration combined. Then he heard the growling and he shivered. No no no...

"No where to go. Time to keel over and quit."

"I'm not giving you my w-watch!"

Having enough of the poor croc's shy demeanor yet persistent attitude. They drew their knives, two of them even had a gun. They were about to attack there and then...

"Hey..."

They turned around, to see another wolf, only very much younger. Not really, he's 16 just like the croc. He had dark blue jeans, black fur, a small bang of it covering the right side of his face, a long tail, and two big ears that seem to be able to hear a lot of things. The two most interesting features about him, was the fact that he had heterochromia iridum, one eye was blood red, the other was sky bright blue. The second most interesting thing about him was his jacket. There were two wolves on the back of it. One blue, one red, and it looked like they were fighting for dominance, one staring down the other.

His own demeanor was very calm, almost emotionless. "That's my best friend you're messing with...you okay Luke...?"

"Neo...well you came...so I can't complain..."

The wolves turned to the young wolf, feeling smug. "This guy is your buddy? Heh, doesn't matter. Don't you know when to mind your own buisness?"

The wolf known as Neo just looked at them and sighed. "There are only two ways this can end...we can akk walk away unharmed...or your faces can meet the concrete. I'm good with either, really."

"Little punk!" One of them ran at him quickly, then he found himself blasted by a puff of smoke. It seemed to have erupted from his paw. The guy was definitely unconscious.

Neo merely shrugged, five of them were left. "Anyone else?"

They ignored the silent warning and charged him...few minutes passed...their faces definitely met the concrete. Hard.

The smoke disappears from his paws, and he helped Luke up, dusting him off. "Hey...how you feeling, bud?"

Luke adjusted his glasses and looked at Neo. "I'll manage. It's good you came when you did. I don't know how I ended up in this part of town."

"Hm...let's go home." With a nod, they both left the alletway, having no care for the injured. Someone will find them, hopefully the police.

After a thirty minute walk, Neo and Luke reached the latter's house, and Neo left with a small wave. Luke waved back. "I'll see you tomorrow then!" They both nodded. Luke smiled, he liked having a friend like Neo sometimes. They'e been through a lot together and always stand by each other.

"LUKE! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Except angry mothers who were worried sick.

"N-Nothing mom! I swear!" Luke hurriedly entered the house and closes the door.

After a while, Neo entered his own two story house, greeting none other by his older brother Mike.

"Do you have any idea how pissed mom is about you being late? Again?" The older wolf was saying to him, with a bit of a smug look. Neo rolled his eyes and brushed passed by him."I'll deal with it. I already know she doesn't want to talk right now." That's how their mother was, usually when she's mad, she passes her time silent to prevent outbursts.

Neo went upstairs and checked another room in the house. He looked into one room, and walked inside. There was a 7 year old wolf cub peacefully sleeping in his bed, blanket covering all but his head. He smiled and lightly petted his head. "Hey little bro. I'm home." The cubs name was James, and he's the cheerful face of the children.

Neo sighed and went to his own room, messy might be added, and he just plopped onto bed. He took something out of his bookbag, and hung it over his head. A blue pendant. He clicked it open, and it revealed a picture.

It was a sibling picture years before James was born. Himself, Mike, and a third unknown female. He thinks about her everyday of his life. He sighed again and closed the pendant, and focused on the ceiling fan.

He still misses her.

* * *

**Back at the Park...**

CJ and Margaret returned with Luna, who was finally fully clothed. They got her plenty of things to wear...and the accessories she now requires. Heh. Anyway CJ and Luna came up to Thomas and were smiling.

"Here we are, Luna is finally wearing clothes! How big a step is that?"

Thomas groaned and held his head. "Don't remind me..."

Luna smiled. "Dad...my body has drasically changed...and I'm very confused...but I'm sure you and Mom can help me through it. You helped me through a bunch of other things, so it won't be so bad, right?"

CJ smirked. "Your daughter knows how to be optimistic when you can't manage it. And that's pretty rare."

Thomas looked at the both of them, and smiled. "You both are such a handful sometimes...but your my handful, and I don't mind it."

"Aww...that was kinda a compliment." CJ snickered. Then she kissed his lips, sending him in a 2 minute daze. "Anyway, I gotta go. Seeya kiddo." CJ patted Luna's head, got in her own car and drove off.

The dragon then looked at Thomas. "Why don't you and Mom live each other?"

He flinched. "Well...I'm still in college...and she has her own college to deal with...we kinda live in our dorms."

"Well...when you guys finish...how about you move into the park? We're always here anyway."

Thomas thought about that for a bit. Move into the house? That would involve her getting a job here. And him KEEPING his job here. Which means...they will spend...a lot more time...together...huh...

"It's something to think about...but it's definitely not a bad idea..." It wouldn't be his final decision though. There was the option where he can get himself and CJ an apartment when they both finish college while Luna will stay at the park where she's most comfy at. An apartment for both oThomas and CJ. Where they can spend more..._alone _time with one another...

Thomas blushed at the unexpected images in his head, and slapped his forehead multiple times. _No! Bad thoughts, Thomas! BAD THOUGHTS! _

Luna tilted her head to the side, having no idea what the poor goat was going through at the moment.

* * *

**Done. Totally done, first chapter of part two. Luna is gonna go to high school so soon...dragons just fly by their childhood...they literally grow so fast...then the teenage stage is pretty much normal paced like the rest of them...huh. Luna is gonna be having new friends soon. Also, Thomas is beginning to be filled with "bad thoughts" about CJ. Hehe...**

**Oh, and my OC Neo the wolf, is deeply important, in more ways than one. Count on seeing him again. How exactly? You'll find out eventually. Unless you already know...if you do, please don't spoil it. I'm serious.**

**Anyways...I'll see you soon. **


	19. High School Starts For Luna

**Chapter 19! I think...wait...no it's 19 alright. Well, that's pretty cool. Sorry, I couldn't come up with a chapter title.**

**Begin**

* * *

The next day was very important to Luna. Because it was totally the first day of her high school times. She shall be going to the same school Mordecai and Rigby went to. Twin Peaks High was closer to them than they thought. Mordecai and Rigby hoped that they NEVER had to come back there, ever. But they had to, for Luna.

That is...if they can even get her out of her bed. She was currently still sleeping in one of the rooms she's gotten when she's the size of everyone else again. Her tail was lightly hanging off, and she was snoring just as loud as Rigby does when he sleeps on the job. Rigby sleeps a lot. And since Thomas had such early classes this time, someone else has to wake her up. That person was to be her mother. Thomas may be busy, but she has time.

"Luna. Come on, get up girl. You know what time it is. It's school time." CJ shook her a little to wake her. The dragon groaned and pulled the covers over her, and pulled up her tail.

"Why does school have to start so early...?"

The cloud girl sighed and kept pulling the covers back. "Believe me, that's what I hated about it when I was there. Ya wake up so early you can't stay awake through some classes, it sucks. But I'm serious Luna, I gotta get going soon, and I need to make sure you make it on time."

The dragon groans again, then finally gets the covers off of her, yawning. Another thing, her tetth have gotten noticably sharper, and improved eyesight. But even she was a bit blurry when first waking up. "But you'll be leaving in a few, won't you mom?"

"Yeah, that's why I had to wake you up now, before you sleep off. It's Mordecai and Rigby that takes you there. Sometimes you gotta do what needs to be done. I wish you good luck anyway."

"Okay mom, thanks." CJ kissed her head, and left out the door. With a bit of effort, Luna finally managed to get herelf out of bed, and went for a quick washup, then a change of clothes.

After a few moments she was back in her room looking for a change in clothes. After a few minutes of going through her newly acquired wardrobe, she eventually picked something out, and took the time to change. After that, she came back out, wearing a simple pink blouse and blue skirt. She then noticed that she had to compress her wings a little so that they would stay hidden.

She decided to skip out in shoes, and just grabbed her bookbag and other supplies she needed. Then she made her way downstairs where Rigby was waiting for her. They got into the cart and began driving off.

"Uncle Rigby...wasn't Mordecai also going to take me?"

"Mordecai just isn't waking up Luna, so I gotta take you myself. Benson finds it _ironic_. That dome headed jerk. I dropped out of this stupid school, and now I gotta go back so that I can take you there."

"So...I'm in trouble?"

"No! No of course not, I'm not blaming you, not at all! I really didn't like my high school experience. Mom sometimes complained that I didn't try to finish like Don did."

Luna paused, then looked at Rigby. "I really love Uncle Don."

Rigby paused, then sighed. "I know. Just don't tell him I said that. He'll never stop hugging me." There was that awkward silence on that subject. The most shocking thing about Don was that he actually found out about Luna being a dragon...and the first thing he did was give her 'sugar'. The result was a dragon glad to have another friend, and that friend being covered in her slobber. Not that he minded, he even laughed. They both did.

For a while, they merely chatted about the simple things, like Rigby's adventures with the others and especially Mordecai. He made himself look cool in every story. Luna knows already that some of it wasn't true, but she wasn't really willing to rain down on his gloating when it's making him happy.

After a very long drive, they finally made it to the school in question. "Heh, looks like they're piling in already. I totally don't miss this place. You know Luna, you can always turn away if ya need to."

"I'm not dropping out on my first day."

"Yeah I didn't think so..."

Right when he said that, a woman in a dress and blonde hair approached him with a rather pissed look. "Rigby!"

He looked back at her, actually he GLARED at her. "Hello, Shannon."

_Flashback_

"WHAT?! ANOTHER F?!" Teen Rigby said, holding his paper in absolute disbelief. "But I've totally researched the idea on that Chemistry thing like you told me to!"

"Every single answer on this worksheet has something to do with monster trucks. NOTHING to do with the subject at hand!" Younger Shannon shouted back. Teen Mordecai just facepalmed as everyone else laughed.

Rigby snarled. "I'll show you chemistry..."

_Next day_

"RIGBY!" Shannon shouted. Rigby messed with a formula simply meant for foam. Now she was covered in a big mess of slime. The whole class was covered in slime.

"Payback! WHat grade will that be, MS. SHANNON!?" He yelled.

She sighed, and adjusted her goggles. "...I hate to say it but this is actually worthy of a D-. You at least made something instead of falling asleep."

Mordecai snickered. "That's a grade higher than you usually get."

Rigby smiled. "Really? WOW! I actually got something that isn't an F! Nothing can ruin my bad mood now!"

"You're still getting detention."

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-I hate you so much..."

_Present_

Rigby smiled at the memory of his prank. It was actually one of many. And many, means MANY pranks. It almost made Muscle Man proud. Ha.

"What are you doing here you rat?! Don't tell me you're actually considering coming back?"

"Hell No! I'm dropping off my niece you old hag!" He lokked at Luna. "I hope you dont get her as a teacher."

Shannon sighed and looked at her checkboard. "Hm...yes, I have her sixth period."

"Ah dang it!"

Luna playfully rolled her eyes, and got out of the cart. "Bye Uncle Rigby. Cheek Kiss?"

"Aw man...do I have to?" She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Ugh...fine." Rigby stood up and kissed her cheek. "There. Now I'm going away. The nightmares of this place are comin back."

Shannon smirked. "Before you go...want to try the cafeteria food?"

"THAT STUFF ALMOST KILLED ME! TWICE!" He shouted before driving off, not letting her get the last word. Shannon rolls her eyes, and shook her head.

"Anyway, Luna...I hope you have a good day. Please...don't be like your foster uncle. Actually try to LEARN things." She siged as se walked into the building. Luna laughed nervously and als sighed while walking inside with her bookbag. This school thing was SO gonna be fun...

While she was walking around. she bumped into someone and gasped. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"Girl, don't even worry about it." She looked up at the person she ran into. This was a female, and she was a red-breasted(snicker) swallow with a blue blouse and blue jeans. Unlike her red chest, her wings and head were black. She got her stuff up and looked at Luna. "Freshman? So am I. What's your name?"

"Well...I'm Luna. What's yours?"

"Scarlet. You seem to be a bit lost. But admittedly, so am I. Hehe!" They both snickered and held each others shoulder. Then hey looked at each other. "Well check this out! We have the same first period! We can go there together!" She grabbed Luna's paw and they rushed along. Luna laughed at this, they both did.

"We don't want to be late. Let's see, one...two...ahah! There it is!" Luna was a bit late, so this was the third period, Algebra. Dreaded algebra. And it seems that the teacher isn't here yet. But worksheets have been set for them until he/she gets back. So they just picked a seat and sat next to one another.

Luna looked around, only feeling slightly awed. This room is a lot roomier than it looks. And many of the students seemed very ignorant or very nice on a level. Scarlet certainly was nice to her so far. Did...she already make a friend?

"Alright, we may have a few periods together, but not all. But we stick together anyway through and through." She said. "Luna, we just met, but for some reason...I already like you."

"Wow, really? Thanks." Luna was so glad she made a friend so quickly.

The door opened again, but when everyone saw who it was, they fell silent. Luna was confused, and also looked.

Neo had his bookbag hanging off one shoulder, while Luke was having a difficult time holding all of his own books. The wolf merely glanced at everyone in the room, and quietly took a seat already. After a moment of awkward silence, Luke sat next to him, and the chatter continues. Neo was not really interested in what was going on in the room, so he just kicked his feet up on the desk and looked at the ceiling.

Luna certainly took notice of him. His aura...was different. Very different than the others in the room with her. His feels...so unusual...and also...very interesting...something just draws her attention to him...

"Scarlet...who is that?"

"Oh. That's just Neo Wolfe. He's kind of on the quiet side, and doesn't really like talking to anyone but his friend Luke. Who by the way...acts really weird around me. Another thing about Neo...he's kinda hd a rough life. And it's kinda had a very deep impact on him, making him someone very tough to make friends with."

Luna noddd quietl and looked back at the wolf. He seemed to just be looking out into space, not entirely focused on one thing. Luke was just doing his work as fast as his claws will let him.

"It wouldn't hurt to keep trying to do some work man." He said to Neo. "You want to keep having classes with me, you have to make the effort."

Neo sighed after a very long while. He put his feet down and began doing said worksheet. Whie doing so, he slowly glanced to the side, and his eyes inadvertedly locked onto Luna's.

Luna looks back at him, and lightly gasped, she had no idea he was looking at her! She manage to get a good look at his contrasting eye colors, blue and red. The way he was just staring at her lightly with eyes halfway closed, not a care in the world...she felt her cheeks heat up a little. And it's not from breathing a tiny bit of fire.

After like a minute of this, he slowly looks back at his desk and continues working. Luke aleady took note of this, and made amental noe t look in on it later. Scarlet wasn't so quiet about it.

"No way. No freakin way. You can't be feeling this way already! You only just looked at him!" Sh said, hysterically might we add. "And even if you do feel this kind of way, it won't do any good. He has a very difficult time making friends, he certainly will have a more difficult time-"

"Scarlet...what are you talking about?"

The swallow deadpanned after realizing that Luna had no idea what she was rambling on about. But hey, maybe this could be a good thing. If she's learned anything at this moment, is that Luna has a sense of naivety that can baffle a few ..she just got here so it can't really be confirmed...not by her.

"Er...nothing. Nothing at all. Let's just fnish up here." After a while, they finished their work, turned it in, and the period ended. Still, the teacher never turned up, which was a bit weird. Especially since this wasn't the first day of school. But whatever. No teacher means much less of a hassle when someone throws paper balls at you.

"Let's see...English. Oh boy! Also the same class! Let's go!" Scarlet and Luna giggled and ran towards English class.

While all the other students left, Neo and Luke were the last ones to leave the room, the first looking coll without even noticing it, and Luke was struggling to carry his books and adjusting his glasses.

"Hey, uh...Neo? What was that?"

"What?"

"You stared at that lizard girl for a full minute. Excuse my poor choice of words, I just don't know her name yet, but what i'm saying is that you never really pay attention to anyone longer than you need to."

Neo looked around as they continued to walk down the hallway. "...She's different. I don't know how or why, but something about her is off. And judging by that fact that not how long we looked at each other, but how we did it. She knows that I'm different as well. I can't be sure, but i'm having the feeling we'll get involved with her again soon."

Luke decided not to press he matter any longer, as there might be a couple of things happening afterwards. One of them is annoyance. They went over to their lockers and began unloading their stuff.

"Luke you know you can lighten the lpad of books you have..."

"And show up to class unprepared? Don't think so. It's better to have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it. That's what I say!"

Neo just stared at him. "...You watched Jack and Jill."

"It was a good line! It described just how I like my supplies. With me at all times."

"Ya know all that stuff could break your back someday if you're not careful." One extra voice said. Luke turned to find out who it was, and his heart fluttered.

One black cat was walking towards them with her own books in her paws, her tail casually hangs in the air, her blue skirt and green blouse shining only a bit, and her green slitted eyes looking straight at them. Neo looked at her. "Oh it's Felicia. You talking to Luke?"

"Yes. You should really learn to trust yourself and lighten your load, or you get hurt."

Luke blushed brightly, and his tail rubbed his neck since his hands were full. "Well I...uh...I just like being prepared anytime I can. I find carrying all of your books at once helps with that. This way I don't miss anything."

"Yeah but if you just carry ALL of your stuff, you'll only be slowing yourself down, then you'll be late for class. Then what? Hm?" She smugly smiled. Luke's blush brightened even more. "I...never took that to mind..."

"Yeah, well now you have something to think about. Don't carry so much stuff all the time. It helps more." Felicia nods. "Anyway, heading to next class. And it's gym."

Luke groaned. "My least favorite class..." Felicia patted his shoulder. "Aw c'mon bud, don't flake on me. You know that i'll be beside you on hatever they throw at you. Literally." He smiled at her, and the three began walking out.

While they were on their way, Felicia looked up at Neo, little bit awkwardly. "You already know what i'm going to ask. Did you at least make an attempt of having an interest of having more friends? Luke is afraid to keep hounding you about it, good thing I'm not. So, did anyone cross your mind?"

Neo looked at her. Felicia was the third of the best friend trio. She's been with the both of them ever since they were kids. She was one of the tough ones, but you can't really tell because of her looks. You gotta find it by her attitude. Tomboy indefinitely. But who's complaining? Not Neo. Especially not Luke, for obvious reasons.

"I've looked at some new girl for a couple of moments. She seems different. Very different might I add. I can tell she has the same suspicion towards me. We know that one another are different than the others already." Felicia smirked. "Well lookie here, it's love at first sight! She's in need of new friends, and you need more friends."

"It's not love."

"But it's _possible, _right?"

Neo just kept walking, ignoring her the rest of the time. She merely sighed as she kept following him. She was well aware that Neo wasn't good with emotions anymore, and felt a bit guilty for pressing him like that. But now she knows he's thinking about her.

After a while, Luke was arriving at the gym doors, and sighed. It was just volleyball, nothing about volleyball can be very painful except the taunting. The taunting usually hurts a lot of feelings. But the very least, it can't be that physically painful.

After an entire gym period, he had a black eye, and was covering it with a bag of ice as he was walking out of the gymroom with Neo and Felicia, who were completely untouched. Luke was once again under the supression of bad luck. Somehow it always follows him.

"That was a very unpleasant experience..."

"C'mon Luke, I got that guy back for you! You got a black eye, I knocked that guys teeth out. Volleyball is still fun for us, right?"

"You used your fist, not the ball."

"Not important."

Neo listened to them speak, and sighed. He truly likes being friends with these two, but sometimes they are such a handful. He doesn't want anything to happen to them.

Eventually school ended quite easier than anyone had hoped. All the students left the school in quite a hurry. Luna and Scarlet were saying their goodbyes.

"Thanks for being here for me Scarlet, I had so much fun!"

"Heh, you're one of the few people who thinks school is fun, but I don't mind. Anyway, see you later!" The swallow left as Luna began to walk. She didn't notice that she walked past Neo, and he looked at her. She felt his gaze, but didn't turn around. The curiousity was killing the both of them because one knows that something is up with the other.

They both said in their minds: _What's your secret...? _

Unknowing to anyone, the Algebra teacher who was absent for teaching his class was actually hidden somewhere in the building. And the entire time...he was watching Luna. He looked at his wristwatch, which was actually a communicator of some sort.

"You were right. She does go to this school now."

_**Excellent work. What else did you find. Let me see the screen. **_

He took a look at the screen, and his eyes widened considerably. **_There! Is that who I...think it is?_**

They were focusing the image on Neo, zooming in on the image. "The wolf boy? What about him?"

_**It's not who he is, but WHAT he is. And if he and Luna are in the same place then I don't have a lot of time. Keep me posted.**_

"Roger." The human put away his watch, and walked out. He was doing this from the janitors closet.

Far away, Tyrath was closing his hood up, as he tredged through the snowstorm of an entirely different location. Luna can have her fun, she's not a threat yet. But if that boy is with her...he will need to be swift. he place he's looking for will be heavily huarded, but it won't take much effort to get rid of. He's confident, because NOTHING was going to stop him from reaching his current goal.

_**Hold on, love...be patient for a little while longer...I'm coming...**_

Thousands of miles away, someone was encased in a large shard of crystal. It looked like another dragon. Definitely female. And when it got a sense of Tyraths intentions, her gleaming yellow slitted eyes opened instantly, along wih a smirk.

_**Take all the time you need, love...the wait will be worth it...**_

* * *

**There's that chapter out of the way. Nothing much to say about it, except that I may have been a bit bad at this one. You can tell me.**

**Review please, if you can. **

**Goodbye for now.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Very long hiatus, I know, and I'm sorry. But I haven't forgotten this, I assure you. To prove it, this chapter peers a bit into my OC, Neo Wolfe. **

**Go on and read. (Once again,I'm sorry!) **

* * *

A few week laters...another school day done...wonder what joys that day bring?

Probably not much joy since every school day after the first one has some supernatural tendency(which wasn't new at all around this town) to make it even harder. It was just how society wanted it, people guessed. But Luna was currently thinking about other things. Super very important things...

"I'm hungry."

Okay other than thinking about her stomach, she was thinking around about other things going on in her mind. School truly has been going well for her thus far. Scarlet had been really nice to the dragon, and the others at the park supported her with all the supplies that could possibly be...well...supply. There was much support from CJ and Thomas, most of all.

Speaking of which, CJ and Thomas' relationship has slowly been improving as the days went by. Unfortunately for the latter, school for him has really been working him over thus far, lots of writing was cramping his hand. So in response, since the employees could be trusted with Luna, CJ took any time she was available in order to go and see him. Luckily everyone there was smart enough not to get in her way.

Rigby and Eileen got along rather nicely. Ever since the past events that once again resulted in a near death experience, he and she were kind of inseparable. Every chance he got, he went to the Coffee Shop just to see her. When she pointed out the irony that Mordecai used to do the same thing for Margaret...this was all he had to say.

"...LIES!" Then she kisses him. "..Okay NOT A LIE!"

Mordecai and Margaret...once again...they had no idea what was going on between them whatsoever. Things have been going up and down for the both of them VERY repeatedly and they were extremely wary of what dangers may or may not come their way. Both just didn't know what to expect anymore. Mordecai was still determined to keep her safe, and she didn't want him to suffer because of it. They had no idea where they stood, and no one else did either. It was safe to say...that things were seriously not going well.

And then outside all of the other park members, it was just business as usual. Except for a wolf...

_Neo...I'm sorry I have to leave you like this...twin bro...this red stuff...is...is this what death...feels like...? _

"GAH!" Neo woke up with a huge start, placing a paw on his chest to steady his fast-paced heart rate. This happened every month for him. Every chance there was...that particular memory would burn into his dreams. He couldn't get over it, no matter how hard he tried.

He looked at his pendant where the picture of he and his sibling were together. Happy. Such a naive little pup he was back then. Happy that he got a picture with his siblings.

And then look what happens the day after. One of them...the female...the day after they took that picture...an accident lead to her last day on Earth. She didn't deserve that...she shouldn't have even been there! It was about him, Not her...he asked that every day after. Why did she do it?

"Ah hell..." Neo said while rubbing his head to rid himself of the searing pain because of the confusion. "Sonuva bitch...gah..."

"Neo?" Mike slowly opened the door to his room, knocking a little first. "Dude,.you just screamed in your sleep. Are you alright little brother?"

"I'm fine." Neo responded emotionlessly while getting up and putting on his signature jacket. He slid on his bookbag and began to walk outside his room. Before he passed Mike, the older sibling stopped him and whispered...

"Is this about..._her_?"

"..." Neo did not even give him a glance. But his growl clearly said 'Don't go there.' Mike nodded, and let the boy leave. He and his mother knew that that particular subject was not something to be pressed when he was not having a good start of the day. So for now, they just stepped aside.

The teen wolf gave a small sigh before swiftly taking off in all fours towards Luke's house. Always counted on the croc to be there for him on a bad day. Especially when it just started. That dream always brings him so far into silent madness.

As soon as he arrived at the door, Luke was already out. "Neo? We don't have school today."

"I know man, just want to hang around with you for a bit...why?" He said, the last part after seeing Luke with a pink kiss mark on his cheek.

The blush was imminent. "Come on Neo! You know I'm not ashamed to be a Momma's Boy. I'm all she has." The wolf sighed after hearing that. It was a very sensitive subject and he didn't like shoving it in is face because of him having a bad start. Luke adjusted his glasses after studying Neo for a bit. "Oh man...is it today?"

"Yeah..."

"...Let's walk." Luke and Neo walked away from the house and down the sidewalk. "Felicia is out sick today, she can't join us. Unfortunately..." Luke sighed.

"That's cool, we'd probably get through this faster without her anyway. It's just some crazy dream of mine...that's all."

Luke stopped walking, looking Neo in the eye. "I think we can both assure that this is not some dream. You tell me that everyday, but I play along to spare your feelings. I'm not doing it this time. I know you're thinking about Ava."

Neo flinched, glaring at Luke. "Dude..."

"No, listen! You can't keep doing this to yourself multiple times every single day. Only your family, not counting your little brotjer James, Felicia and I know that you are NOT fine. You are under severe Survivors Guilt and you won't talk about it to anyone else."

"You can't prove that."

"Can't I? I was there too, Neo, I saw it happen too, and it broke me. But seeing what it's done to you has broken me further. So please find some professional help. And actually participate in it this time?"

, once again rubbing his forehead very slowly before nodding slightly in reluctant defeat. "Alright...I'll think about it."

"Don't think about it, actually seek it. Because i'm not the only one who noticed that something's wrong..." Luke said with a concerned voice before they continued walking.

Neo thought about what his best friend told him. Who else could actually sense what could be going on with him? He doubt there was anyone who actually fit that description. Unless...

That girl. That girl he saw in one of his classes. Whatever kind of lizard she was, he can at least describe thst about her without being rude about it. She looked at him like she was studying him, and he looked back at him with his blue and red eyes. At first he thought nothing of it. But then he felt as if she was actually trying to read him, and mistook it for staring for other reasons.

He actually got a look at her violet eyes when they stared at one another. Her eyes felt...he didn't know...mystical or something like that. Like she was something more than she was letting on. The eyes were something that intrigued him about her most. Yes...very interesting eyes...

Neo blinked. _...Why am I blushing?_


	21. What Did We Just Do?

"Admit...Your...Fault."

"I...already...did it!"

Benson and Rigby simply glared at each ither with a serious expression on both their faces as they were currently fussing over something. Mordecai and Mordecai were looking with rather bored expressions as they went back and forth. Rigby argued about finishing his work early, as Benson argued agaisnt him by saying the only thing that hasn't been done was cleaning the attic. Rigby was very much bored with that, and decided it really wasn't worth working on since it was already spotless. And so this agument began.

Luna and Scarlet were casually sitting on the couch, visibly confused, though the former was very embarrassed. She had invoted Scarlet over for a study session that CJ very much approved of...and then this happened. Not the best time spender.

It seems as though Scarlet had a strong influence on Luna, as she wore merely a red blouse and orange skirt, Luna wore a purple blouse and blue skirt. Despite their looks, take a look at their personality and you'll think they're related. The swallow eventually blinked, before she looked at Luna and giggled.

"Your place is so much livelier than mine!"

The dragon certainly didn't expect a reaction like that. But she also wasn't going to jinx it. So she just smiled and nodded. She was actually thankful her family was so embarrassing. Wait...she's never been worried about being embarrassed by her family before...huh. Must be these teenage emotions Fives talked about. He explained things so much nicer that Muscle Man did.

"Well at least we finished our studies through all the noise. What do you want to do now?"

"...Mall?"

"Arcade?"

"Arcade in the mall?"

"Excellent." They both nodded affirmatively at this and left the house quickly. The adults trusted those two enough to not get into trouble. Luna did have one advantage with having Thomas as a parent. Even if she does get into trouble, he'll go easy on her.

CJ was another story. She'd rather not find out what she'll do if Luna steps out of line. Which was not likely but also not impossible.

While Benson just stomped away, not wanting to deal with Rigby at the moment anymore. Rigby childishly stick his tongue at him and just pouted. "I actually do my work and I'll still get yelled at. How fair can that be?!"

"Pretty unfair." Rigby turned around, and smiled. Eileen was here, all casual. "Looks like things are too difficult to make easy anymore for you."

"Tell me about it. Gah!" He groaned. Eileen pouted a bit, and kissed his cheek softlt. His mood changed instantly. "Welp, I'm all better now." That was so easy. Except..."Wait...Eileen?"

"Yes?"

"Are we...ya know...the thing? The two people get together thing? The whole emotional ordeal? The-"

"If that's what you want Rigby, then I'll accept it. I'm you're girlfirend if you say yes. I see you're a bit conufsed on-"

"EILEEN! Yes or no?"

"Yes. I'm your girlfriend."

"YES!" It was silly, but that question has been bugging him for too long now. He got his answer, that's all he wanted. Soon enough, Mordecai and Margaret came downstairs, sighing as Rigby's rant was over.

"Guys, we're pretty woozy after having to work for a few hours. You don't mind if we just hang out with you guys to relax, do you?" Mordecai said while rubbing his eyes. Margaret just yawned. All she had was her yellow shirt and jeans. She looked a bit stressed. They needed this relaxing time.

After a moment of thinking, Rigby nodded and looked at Eileen, holding her hand and making her smile over it. "Yeah, we're done working for now. Let's get ourselves some relaxing time, over at Cheezers!" Silence. "Alright I guess just a simple walk around the park can help clear our heads and not be so jumpy over things going horribly wrong. At some point of time, something has to go right for them.

After a series of nods of approval, they all walked outside as they each began talking about work, fun things, and Luna. They had no idea that they were being closely watched.

Margaret had that feeling deep in her, that they were once again in danger, and her heart trembled while her body shivered. But to spare Mordecai his concern for her, she deparately tried to hide her fear with a cheerful smile.

Just looking at that smile made Mordecai worry. Not only was he the best lier around, but he also knew when his own friends were lying to him. And Margaret was lying through her smile, he knew this. But he was not forceful enough to just call her out on that when she's trying to keep him from worrying. With no way out of that situation, he just kept looking oblivious.

"So Eileen, I'm just gonna ask...again. How is it that reptiles be shedding their skin and it's just replaced by a completely brand new one?" Mordecai groaned for as interesting as that subject was, it was highly disgusting, it's the way you think about it. Like other birds, Mordecai's blue feathers will just...fall off one day and he'll wait a while before he gets a brand new cost of it.

Oh how he hated puberty back in the day. So...So...SO much. His mother made it much more embarrassing than it should be. Especially after he was given...the Talk. The conversation all teens dread in their lives. And parents have very little choice but to explain theor side of it before schools could twist it.

...Huh. Mordecai suddenly has total immense pity for Thomas and CJ when they have to go through that. Maybe they'll just have Skips do it. Spare the awkwardness. Hopefully. Skips is known to be blunt. Okay they may have to do it themselves.

It's been a couple hours since they walked around, and they felt much less tense than when they started this entire thing. Margaret was actually showing a true smile. She was about to say something at last. But then she sensed a presence nearby, one of malice. Then she felt heat rising. Too quickly.

Way too quickly.

"DUCK!" Margaret grabbed Mordecai and pushed him down to avoid an incoming projectile, as Eileen did the same for Rigby. They looked up to see that they just barely avoided a fireball that could have burned thwm severely.

"What the heck is going on now?!" Rigby shouted as he turned to face the foe. "Holy crap..."

Remember that Wizard from Rigby's story during the first Terror Tales of the park? Hahahahahahaha! **He's real. _He's not supposed to be real. WHY IS HE REAL?! _**

"Foolish cretins are of minimal concern for anyone. Prepare to die!" He chanted before spreading his evil presence onto the things in the park. The trees and shrubs looked sinister, and came alive. The lampposts were lile living electric traps. The rocks were turned into rock monsters. All of them came to life, and they looked evil, and resdy to destroy.

"Destroy them!"

Running away in different directions were a good enough resction to an order like that. Mordecai and Margaret ran in one direction as Rigby and Eileen ran in another. The creatures each ran after both pairs while the Evil Wizard split in two and followed them both.

Rigby and Eileen currently ran for their lives as they were hunted hy the monsters and the Wizard. Rigby was constantly panicked as he kept as close to Eileen as possible. How ironic. Rigby's Halloween story from years ago has come back to haunt him.

Rigby has the worst of luck. Point blank period. And Eileen has to endure this with him. Whether this was good or bad he couldn't immediately decide. All he focused on was trying to get her out of here, away from danger, be safe. Wow being a boyfriend made him worry a lot.

"LEAVE US ALONE YOU BEARDED...GUY!" Lightning was then struck at him, as he yelped and kept dashing on all fours.

"Rigby there has got to be a way to rid ourselves of him!" Eileen shouted across from him. They hopped over a bench, which rock monsters easily smashed aside. They roared out in frustration as they tried to kill the small couple.

After a long while of chasing, the lampost monster zapped at theirnfeet, and Eileen tripped, rolled around, and crashed against a wall. She adjusted her glasses, slowly opening her eyes as the Evil Wizard came upon her. He readied a black fireball, grinning evilly down at her. She was too scared to respond to him.

"STOP!" Rigby held his hand out. Suddenly the wizard was feeling immense pain through his chest. He looked down in shock and surprise...a sword went straight through his heart. A...digital sword? A video game sword.

Rigby just looked up, just as surprised as the victim. _Did I do that...? _

The Wizard clone disappeared with his death and ran up and hugged Eileen tightly. "Are you alright Eileen?! Did he hurt you?! He didn't hurt you, did he?! Please tell me you're alright!"

Eileen noticed something with her glasses. They flickered, before they flashed for a second and she blinked. She...saw that happen before? Did she just have a foresight vision? But how?

Doesn't matter right now. Because her girl mind was perfectly contemt with letting a worried sick raccoon hug her tightly. He was protective of her. Rigby was very protective of Eileen. And she loved every moment of it.

Back with Mordecai and Margaret. They were also currently running like hell as the Evil Wizard, the real one, was currently blasting away at them with his flames and knives that just appear out of his hands. He felt his clone slowly die away, and he snarled.

"Tch, no more games!" He rose his hand up, and a pillar of rock rose between the birds, separating them. Margaret's back hit a tree, and her vision blurred when she failed to recover from the blow. He approached her with a dark look as he readied black lightning fist to blast her with.

Mordecai recovered faster, and he saw Margaret, and time meant nothing to him. She was always in danger for unknown reasons, and she was the target, once again. And he's had it up to here with all of it.

He ran full force towards them, picking up much dirt with his feet, as some blue energy surrounded his wing, the evil wizard brought his blackened lightning fist struck down on Margaret. He got inbetween them and...a loud boom sounded off, picking dust up from the shockwave. The wizard was in full surprise mode as he saw what Mordecai has done.

Moredcai has a bright blue shield around his arm as he pushed off against the attack, looking at him strongly. "I'm sick of people picking on Margsret on the time! I'm not just gonna let it happen anymore!"

The Wizard looked at him in shock as he was staring at the aura shield the blue jay summoned. He couldn't believe it. "You're..._his _descendant..." He shook his head. "No matter! The both of you will die!"

Margaret reacted on reflex, she pushed her wing out and shrieked. "Stop it!" As soon as she did, the Wozard was suddenly pusjed away with immense force, as he was thrown over the horizon. He wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

Meanwhile the robin was trying to process what she just did. But it did not matter, because Mordecai embraced her with a gentle hug. She hugged back, as they were safe for the moment.

_I'm so glad you're alright!_

She flinched, as the voice...sounded much like Mordecai's. But his beak never moved. So how did she do that? And how did she pudh that wizard guy away just by thinking? And where did Mordecai's shield come from?

It was official, the week of Halloween messed with her mind. But she was sure she wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. What they did...actually happened. And understanding it will have to wait, she guessed.

* * *

Never had Thomas been so glad to hear that his class for today was done for the day as he was just about done with all of the crazy writing. For some reason it just never ends. In college you keep writing or you'll fall behind very quickly. You'd see how this would make him the tiniest bits of paranoid about his classes.

But surely enough he manages to complete his assignments before checking in for work. Then it's all just the usual day for him, which was not being normal. But that's okay. As soon as a dragon started being his daughter, he accepted the fact that being normal is overrated and boring, so being crazy is one of the best things ever. CJ said something like that.

He blushed. He considered that having a girlfriend who could loterally become a thunderstorm without trying shouldn't be considered normal either. Having a scary girlfriend...surpringly that's more likely to be normal. But denying her beauty was impossible for him. And she's also got s tendency to be really brave, plenty of things to be loved about her. Then his minds started to shift to less than innocent thoughts...

"No. No. No. Stay focused. Don't go there Thomas. You're way better than that." He said while shaking his head. But then he blinked. "Wait...what was I even thinking about?"

"Probably about being surprised about who decided to visit him at school." Said a voice that happened to belong to CJ. Without knowing it, she had slid across his desk with her legs crossed. He smiled and sat up to meet her eyes.

"How did I know you were gonna show up here one day?"

"You can't possibly want to face the complications of college by yourself, do you?"

"No. I guess not." He smiled at her, then gave her a hug she gratefully returned, along with a kiss to finish. When that was over and done she grabbed his hand as she hopped off the desk. He walked her out of his room and took the time to shpw her around the place.

Unknown to them though, someone entered the entire buildng while wearing a weird faceless mask with strange scale markings, as he sniffed the air. Noticing his target in the area, he slowly started walking the halls, finding his targets sooner or later.

Later during the day, Thomas has just about shown CJ around every spot of the school, as they laughed and smiled over their little time together. Neither of them noticed the figure in question sniffing them out and hunting for them.

It was only until Thomas lead her around a corner that they spotted him. He saw the mask, she saw the mask, and they suddenly felt unsafe. And they were right to think so, as he pulled out something, it looked like, a blaster? Huh, the same one used by GBF Jr. And-

_Ah crapbaskets..._

"CJ...duck." No more motivation needed as they hid back around a corner to avoid the red laser fire. Thomas looked around as the sound of heat breaking concrete was sounding off in the hallways. He was narrowing his eyes as he thought of a way around.

He thought for a second, sooner or later this person will have to reload, and they'll take their chances for escape when it comes. When the firing aruptly stopped he grabbed CJ's hand and ran across. They barely ducked as the firing began once again, this time he was intent on chasing thwm down.

"Okay Thomas, any idea who that is?!"

"I wish it isn't who I'm thinking it is!"

Those lasers were beginning to get very accurate, as the gost almost slip once they entered a dark room. They blocked the door with a desk, and they kneeled down after they entered a dark closet with a seeable keyhole to look through. After the commotion stopped, they stayed quiet just to feel safe.

CJ decided to break the silence. "So...this turned out to be a pretty crappy visit when it was almost over...huh?" She laughed a bit nervously, yet still filled with life. Thomas was surprised she could pull that off.

"Yeah, well, at least we're unharmed. Nothing bad happened to us physically just yet...and I hope it stays that way..." Thomas responded, just as nervous.

Another minute of silence. "Uh...Thomas? You realize we're in a dark closet...right?"

"Yeah?"

"No one can see us."

"Nope."

"You know what kind of thing happens when a couple is alone in a dark closet when no one sees what they're doing?"

"Probably not."

CJ resisted a giggle. His naviety can be compared to Rigby's, and it was still cute either way. "Well...I am hugging you pretty tightly. You're hugging me pretty tightly...yeah?"

He nodded.

"Well...in your haste to close the door and go on and hug me like you are now...hehe..." CJ blushed, as Thomas was looking at her confused. "You have two hands, dude. One is behind my back. Where's the other?"

He felt his right hand on her back, alright. Where was his left? Not on her back. Lower...lower...loooweeerr...oh. Thomas suddenly felt his face heat up faster than he thought was possible.

"S-sorry! I wasn't really watching what I was doing and-" Thomas rambled, before heseing the main door burst open, as CJ clasped her hand on his mouth, quietly shushing him.

They heard the guy walking around, sniffing the air and checking the desk. CJ can now tell the person is not at all human as they first inferred, so it had to be some sort of animal anthro. But what? Using her powers indoors obviously isn't as affective as using them outside. Thomas looked through the keyhole, noticing the numerous amounts of reptiles and mammals kept here in comfy containers for safe and harmless experiments. Oh, he must be in the Biology room. So he must be able to-

"Gotcha!" Thomas only had a split second to react before a hand bursts through the door, and threw him against a desk. The blaster barrel was aimed right at his head. He froze up, before he shut his eyes closed.

...And then nothing. Nothing happened after that. He opened his eyes before notcing something. Everything stopped. Everything just...froze. He looked around before seeing CJ with her face in shock. Hesitant, he touched her. She sparkled a bit, before she blinked. Then she shook her head.

"Did you just stop time?"

Haha! Stop time! Thomas, stopping time?! That's gotta be the most ridi-wait a moment. He remembered that orb flashed them with some sort of bright light, and then they felt different. Very much so. Without hesitation, he grabbed her hand and ran out the room, leavinf the figure there frozen firing a blast that never reached it's target.

They eventually made it far outside the building, as they caught their breath and noticed that everything really did stop. Thomas felt nervous.

CJ was just curious. "So uh...think you can restart time?"

"How CJ? What should I say? 'Time Begin?'" Right whem he said that, sound returned as everything was in motion again, shocking them. "That was easy..."

"Well that sure was an interesting visit. Awesome. Life threatening, but awesome. C'mon, let's get back to the park." CJ held his hand and they began heading back.

Thomas was still thinking back to a certain something, face red. "Uh...CJ? About that thing back in the closet...I uh..."

She actually laughed, holding her side, then smiled, waving her hand in a 'not a problem' fashion. "It was only an accidental grope, dude. I know you didn't mean it."

That obviously didn't help his nerves as he only blushed harder. CJ once again laughed. _So naive and innocent some days and another...you're too cute, Thomas. _

* * *

Luna has only been to a mall so little times, so each visit fills her with wonder. Scarlet is well aware of this and so enjoys taking her there every chance they may have to go. The place was bustling, so much that unless you're not early, getting inside is extremely difficult. Good thing they early, huh?

Luna made extra sure thst she purchased something while she still had a chance, and since she has no money, Scarlet was more than glad to psy for the dragon's favorite snack. Funnel cake. Just like Rigby, she prefers chocolate, mostly. But is willing to eat any kind there is thst is reasonable and not gross sounding.

"I love these!" Luna said happily as she kept licking off the whip cream off her snout. She tossed her plate and looked at Scarlet, who seemed a bit surprised, yet not completely. All she did was blink and smile.

"I simply can't believe that one who eats as much as you do...can still have a decent figure afterwards. You ma'am, are special."

Luna tilted her head, not getting her friends meaning at sll. When that actually became apparent to her, she rubbed the back of her head a bit awkwardly. "I guss I forgot there are a lot of things you are just learning...you just came around, after all."

Luna laughed, agreeing. Though she used to know why she was trying to hide her secret...she forgot that she was supposed to. She kept her wings hidden most of the time becsuse she kinda forgets she has them. Yes, Rigby's tendency to forget rubbed off a bit on her.

After a while, she got up and they began to leave the place. Before Luna stopped before a huge mirror that seemed to catch her every detail perfectly. Then the image shifted into something larger. She blinked. Her full dragon form was in full view on the mirror while her actual self was still in anthro form.

Scarlet was right behind her, looking surprised. She didn't think Crystal knew this, but this mirror was meant to show one's true self, and it never lies. So that mean's...

"My new best friend is a dragon...that's totally awesome!" Scarlet whispered. Just because she knew, doesn't mean others should. Luna turned towards her, while the swallow smiled. She read the look. Her secret was safe with her. They then walked completely out the building.

Neither of them knew that Luke was on the upper level, and he saw the image. He was put off guard, but decided to stay quiet until more information was given. He came down the lower level to leave the mall. But when he passed by tue mirror for himself, he didn't see that something huger than henwas was on the mirror.

But he pretended not to notice.

**Later...**

"What's going on again? Things keep disappearing?" Felicia said as she walked with Luke and Neo. Neo was just getting out of his house due to persistence from the feline. Luke was more than willing to join them. Though Neo wasn't able to show the same emotion like he wanted.

"Someone must be really good at stealing, because the traces just vanish after that. No one can get a lead." Luke said, adjusting his glasses. Felicia complimented him on a good observation, and he blushed lightly. "I-If only we could just manage to find some sort of trail and follow it to the source...we may be able to find something."

"We're not officers, Luke. We shouldn't be mixing ourselves in this." Neo said quietly, his jacket rustling. The red wolf on the back just glowed a bit after he said that. When Luke was about to retort, a high pitched voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey! Guys!" Scarlet waved, as she and Luna ran over to them.

Neo took a particular notice as Luna approached. She seemed so...carefree, happy, cheerful, her face said it all. And there is no reason for it. She just does it. Neo frowned. Why can't he do that anymore...? Her face just shines innocently as she smiles at him. He could only turn away to mask his confusion...and his blush.

After a moment of that, Luna pointed to a broken down building. "I'm smelling something really unusual from that building. It isn't the usual weirdness either. Something is just different..."

"You mave have a point. Let's check it out." Felicia said straightforward as she headed there first. With a note of hesitation, Luke followed as well. Neo and Luna just went for it. Scarlet seemed a bit disbelieving, but sighed once knowing that they were serious.

When they entered the building cautiously, they noticed a bunch of the stolen items were shown here. Luna's guess was correct on her first try. Neo seemed a bit surprised by this.

But before they could try to do anything with them, a ball of fire was launched at them, and they ducked to avoid it. Luke backed uo, already afraid, and was knocked to the ground by an unforeseen force. Luna looked up, and gasped.

"Hey! It's those two from Mordecai and Rigby's deceased enemy guys! It's...Su...S...Sua...Susan! Yeah, crazy lady was Susan!" Luna ssid, but had a claw on her chin since she was a bit unsure.

"And is that blue glowing guy...the Hammer?" Felicia squinted. "Huh...somebody beat him...at last. Always hated the Hammer." The video game boss turned angrily at the black cat. She only smirked, and held her arms out. "I'm right here." He took no more invitation and charged at her. All she did was step aside and ran into a pillar. She smirked again, that was way too easy.

Susan just glared. Luna blinked. Oh this must be the non talking one...she got normal sized? Huh. More fire was launched, as Luna just jumped to the side and dodged with a roll. None of her friends but Scarlet knew she was a dragon. No exposing herself here.

Neo just ran around in a full circle as Susan tried to hit him with fire, and even molten fists. He just avoid them all while staying close to his friends. She went for a downward fist slam which he did a backflip to avoid it.

He generated smoke in his paws and shot her in the head with it. She rosred as she shot more fire at him. He rolled to the side as she kept roaring inhumanely while lunging at him, he punched her head down. She recovered and lunged again. This time her caught her wrists, and he struggled.

"Grr...crazy bitch..."

Meanwhile Felicia avoid another powered punch from the Hammer. The building isn't very stable, and she's running out of places to avoid him. She'll have to use her powers soon...

Luke was grabbing his head, panic filled his thoughts. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't think straight!

_**Do not think then...release me from the shackles. **_

_I can't! You'll just go out of control again and I can't see what you'll be doing if I let you out! _

**_I believe taking this risk is worth saving the girl, yes? Now I ask politely again...release me... _**

_..._

In no time, Luke's mind was blank. Only rage.

Neo punched out Susan one more time, sending her into unconsciousness. He sighed, and checked the attic for more stolen stuff. What he found was surprising. Someone was captured. She was a fox with a blue skirt and green blouse. Neo narrowed his eyes, and felt off about her...but ignored it. Free her first, wondering, later.

Felicia was backed into a corner, nowhere to go now. She just sighed and began to weave her paws in a symbol, as the Hammer grew ever closer. But then...

A giant croc just busted through the walls and lunged at the Hammer. Unable to reacted, he was chomped on in the middle, slammed to tje ground a couple of times, and thrown through the wall like a ragdoll. He turned to Felicia, worry in his glowing green eyes.

Luna was about to say something, but couldn't because they had to leave quickly. The building came down hard. Everyone hastily made it out...but the croc pushed Felicia out, and the rubble crashed on him...

**Later... **

"Luke?" Felicia asked as the gisnt croc began to wake up. He was chained to one of the cages of the petting zoos, but made no effort to break free. Skips likes to be cautious, can't change that.

He sat up, looking down upon Luna, Scarlet, Felicia, and his best friend Neo. The mysterious fox also looked at him, nervously. Not because of his form, but that's just her personality. **"I don't blame you for putting restraints on me...but understand this. I am not Luke. I'm a different persona in the deepest depths of his mind, only allowed out when I'm needed, because I become very dangerous when enraged. Luke's consciousness is drifting in his mind somewhere. Until then, I take his place." **

"So...when will he be back?" Felicia asked.

**"It takes time, but he shall return. Until then...I rest here. By the way, my name is Slash." **They noted this. Slash. Not that jerk that Margaret dated, Slasher. Just Slash. And they can see why. His claws and teeth were sharper than ever, and his tail actually looked like a spiked ball, but not exactly. His eyes glowed bright green. He just sat there patiently, chains keeping his arms from going too far away. He would tell them of his past with Luke...but that's for the boy to decide.

Neo sat by the croc, not oeaving his friend behind. Meanwhile, the girls were comforting the shy fox, who just murmurred things like "M-M-My name is J-Janet...I'm S-Sixteen..." And not much else after that. Felicia really wanted to crack a joke about the girls chest, as it was the largest she's ever seen on a female. But because the girl was shy, she decided against it.

Later that day, Rigby came by with a bucket of somethinf, and a spoon. Neo slept soundly near the cage. Slash opened his eyes, looking down at the puny raccoon compared to him. He blinked. **"Luke tells me you're the one named 'Mr. Rigby' right?" **

"I keep telling the dude just call me Rigby...anyway, you must be thirsty or hungry or all of that. So Mordecai asked me to feed ya." He brought the large bucket in front of the croc, confusing him.

He sniffed. **"Such a strange aroma...what is it?" **

"I call it, Rigjuice! Altough it kinda tastes like soup too, and I added a bit of meat for ya...so it may be called...Rigsoup?" Silence. "...Just try it." He scooped a bit of the liquid, and lifted it in front of the croc. Slash tikted his head, before shrugging and slurping up the liquid. Rigby flinched, expecting a negative reaction or a hater of Rigsoup comment.

But he got the opposite. Slash clicked his large tongue, and them smiled widely. **"This is(swallows) the best thing (licks jaws) I've ever tasted in my life with Luke!" **

Rigby blinked in shock, before fist pumping. "Yeah! Finally, someone actually likes my product!" So with that, he sat down, Slash also sat down, paws on his knees, as Rigby scooped another spoonful of Rigsoup, fed it to Slash, and repeated the process. It got really calm after that.

"Huh...what a mellow way to end a chapter." A hard jab made Rigby whine. "GAH!"

Mordecai sighed, bringing his fist down after the blow. "Rigby, what did we talk about?"

The raccon sighed. "No Fourth Wall breaking...I remember..."


	22. REBIRTH!(Of this Story)

**I had a bit of a mind changer, you see. One of my fellow readers I PM told me that they do not approve of my reboot story. I understand their reasoning, and it's because of Thomas. Said reader prefers the old Thomas to Nikolai, and so do I. As a result...I'm bringing this story back to life. **

**My mind is a crazy, cooped up mess, I already know that, but I feel like this one has made much more progress than I thought it would, and it's a preferred one. This was so well liked, that I couldn't say a permanent goodbye to it. **

**So, here's what I'm offering. Read through this entire story from start to here and see how you like it. I'm going to keep it running, and see if people are stil****l interested. My spark for this particular story has been reignited. Because honestly I prefer it too.**

**It's probably a futile attempt at this point, but I've decided not to give up, nonetheless. It's the story I preferred, and I'm going to stick with it this time. Actually...yes...yes now know what to do...it's a longshot, but it should work somehow. At least hope it does.㈳7**

**If BY SOME MIRACLE that this story is still somewhat interesting to readers, then I'll know which one I'm paying special attention to.**

**Anyway, cluttered mind, changed mind, I'm a moron that'll probably do more bullcrap mistakes, I know. But I'm set on my decision this time. And my decision is that...**

**Life of a Dragon...**

**IS REVIVED!**

**So expect a full chapter...next time...**

**LATER!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I had to put something. I couldn't take it anymore. I thought I had this handled, but I hsve slmost no idea how to continue this further. I seriously need help with this. I needed to type SOMETHING, but the stress of trying to keep up with my own story is extremely stressful. I'd accept ideas on this story if you have any. I just barely managing to continue from the actual previous chapter of this. Trying NOT to be a total dissppointment here.**

**Sigh...whatever. I'm trying my best, it's just hard. Here's the new chapter, I guess...I'm so sorry...**

* * *

Luke had woken up the next day. He was no longer chained up, and he was finally back to normal. However, he was nervous as to how these turns of events would lead him. He's not an expert when it came to simple relaxation.

"Dude, relax. You're not in trouble or anything." Felicia told him, as she stared at him while she stood against the wall, arms folded. The black cat seemed calm.

"F-Felicia? What we doing here?"

"We're here to have a pretty important discussion." Benson suddenly said, as the gang gathered around the room. "We have been met with quite the dilemma."

"They're brining out automatic cereal bowls?!"

Benson just stared at Rigby. Just...all he did was stare. "...ANYWAY, our friends(Mordecai, Rigby, Thomas, Margaret, Eileen) have exhibited...new tricks up their sleeves."

"We have POWERS, man!"

"I SAW, Rigby. What I mean is that we're going to have to be careful about how things turn out from now on. We have no idea what any of this means, nor where it will lead to. All we know is that this has very little chance of just disappearing overnight. Whatever's going on, we gotta deal with it the way we desl with everything else."

"Just get back to work?"

"Exactly. Try not to break anything, okay? Move out." Benson dispersed the group as they all went in different and Scarlet, along with Neo, Felicia and Luke, all went home for the day, and all the other workers returned to doing what they do best. Going to work, seriously, that's about it.

Despite recent events, things have proven themselves to be going normally, for the rest of the gang. However, it souod be a while before anyone felt truly normal again. However they may have a chance to make things better, after a bit of time. For now, all they need to do is rest up from the damage that has been unintentionally done.

Luna was beginning to feel like she's in the very center of it all, but she'll never be for sure. At lesst not at this kind of rate. Though for the time being, she just wanted to rest with her parents, Thomas and CJ.

However...things are beginning to unravel at unknown paces...and it would come a time where conflict will erupt from the most unexpected of places. Such as another dragon in another area, about to spread random chaos throughout the town...


	24. Chapter 24

**Reduced quality in chapters will be noticed, due to lack of energy, and lack of ideas flowing in my head.**

**...I'm sorry.㈵2 Here's another chapter for ya.**

* * *

Luna was in a state of bliss. Funnel Cake was always going to be her favorite afternoon snack. A very helpful theme of hers is that she's growing out of eating other small animals...just not completely. Thomas dubbed this as something that is to still be something too difficult to deal with immediately. Other things, he'll have to be careful from here on out. Apparently the friends have powers they never knew about, and they must NOT try to use them for any reason whatsoever. They had enough of the usual problems as it is. Everyone had their share of weirdness, but THAT needed to be kept underwraps, at any cost. But we're not focused on Thomas right now.

"You must REALLY love your funnel-cakes, huh?" Scarlet laughed heartily, watching her stuff herself with tye treat. It was quite an amusing sight. It was of no bother for her, funnel-cakes were cheap, and she had plenty of money.

Luna grins and licks her muzzle. "Yep!㈴2"

"It really shows...and just in the positive way." Scarlet tilted her head. "You eat those things every day and you don't gain weight at all. I envy you for that."

"Uh...is it something to be envied for?"

"When you get a better understanding of it for the women's side...yes."

"Okie dokie!"

Scarlet also envied the dragon's innocence. She doesn't care what happens if she asks quite embarrassing quesrions, she'll just want an answer. Being so naive without much room for corruption is an ideal mindset to have. "Luna...?"

"Hm?"

"You're quite a naive girl, are you?"

"Yep!"

Scarlet sweatdropped. She admitted that so easily, and didn't have a problem with it. But really, who else can just admit their faults like that without batting an eye?

"Hey, girls." Thomas walked along, gently waving, and the two cheerfully waved back. Indeed, who else could possibly have a mindset like that...? It's pure mystery, we tell ya...

Felicia, Luke, and Neo were sitting around at another table, relaxed. "So boys, what do you think of Janet?"

"Janet...the fox we met with the large breast size?"

"Yeah, her."

"Why do you ask? You plan on becoming friends with her?"

"Of COURSE I'm gonna be friends with her. I need more female friends that I actually interact with. I can't always be hanging around with you boys...not that I don't like doing that, you know. Just a typical female thing we gotta do. Most our our lives."

"Like periods?" Neo said, with a small snicker.

"...You asshole. That's the worst thing ever to happen to women just to ready themselves for a baby. Bull. Absolute bull." Felicia pouted. "You don't joke about those."

"You've obviously never used the Internet much." The statement made her cringe. They can't actually he making JOKES out of that...are they? Is that even...she doesn't even...why would they even...when would they even...you know, currently, she's choosing not to find out about it, on the grounds of being disturbed of the may be more damaging than truth, but truth was pretty ugly when you're actually faced with it. It's just...that truth is probably best to be left underwraps.

"That's...disgusting."

"Very true." Luke nods. "So how can we go forward on our day today?"

"Not so sure about that...there are plenty things we could do that don't involve getying caught in the middle of some super weird crap. I really don't wanna deal with stuff like that right now."

To their misfortune, they would not be getting the peace they wanted. Someone was watching Neo from afar. The sense was far too real to be easily ignored, because he somewhat felt his fur crawl from the sheer thought of it. Wolves like to stalk, they don't like to BE stalked. Its merely a part of nature. In packs, while hunting, or even city life, that's the step before something bad happens to someone. And apparently he wasn't the only one who sensed thw shift in the air.

Luna blinked, and she turned her head to the side, tilting her head. Scarlet acknowledges her sudden silence, and grows worried. "Uh...Luna?"

"Someone's watching us."

"What?!"

"I smell someone nearby. But I might not know what it is...I think I should get home now."

"Um...lemme go with you. I can just text my parents where I am. They say I need to get out more, anyway."

"Of course you can come with me~" Luna grinned, grabbing Scarlet's wing and going excitedly to the Park House. Getting out of a place you don't feel safe in was never a foolish move. Scarlet definitely didn't feep safe, Luna wishes to get rid of that feeling.

Neo and the others saw them beginning to leave, and was the first to stand up. Instinctively, Luke and Felicia followed his lead seconds later. They cleaned up their things and began following them immediately, not wanting to stay behind with the uncomfortable feeling of being unsafe. Besides, they wanted to kinda expand their group of friends, because just the three of them was starting to get a little tiresome. They'll always be a trio who are close together, but they all knew that they needed new friends. And those two provided a presentable window for this purpose.

"Hey, Luna!" Neo asked, catching up with her and gaining her attention. "Do you mind if we hang out with you and Scarlet?"

"Of course! More company makes me all the happier!" Luna smiles brightly. Neo was slightly taken aback by her nearly instantaneous acceptance to his offer, but he had no complaints. He and Luke just stood side by side near heras she leads the way to the Park.

Felicia wraps an arm around Scarlet, tail swishing and smile looking mischievous. "Hey. What's goin' on?"

The swallow felt a bit cornered by the black cat's gaze. It felt like those alpha-omega situations. She had a feeling Felicia and she would have quite an awkward friendship.

Unknown to any of them, the presence that bothered them never left, as he checked back in with his slaver. "They're just being teens. Nothing supernatural."

_**"Well that's just not fun. I do need time to continue my intentions though. I need to keep Skips off my back with a couole distractions. You have my permission to send out the first wave." **_Tyratg's voice echoed.

"...Alright." the spy nods reluctantly. It was time to open the gate.


	25. Chapter 25

**Rigby: Lemme at him, Mordecai! Lemme at him! **

**Mordecai: Dude no! He said he's apologizing for the long wait, he's been working on other stories!**

**Rigby: Get off me, he's been nothing but a lazy bum!**

**Mordecai: But you're always a lazy bum, Rigby.**

**Rigby: Shut up! I have my right to be angry, Mordecai! He:s been delaying my chances of being supremely awesome in this story! Very few chances and he's turning them into zero! **

**Mordecai: *Sigh* Look, he's updating right now, and that's all that seriously matters. Do everyone a favor and chill the heck out, man! You're being a baby.**

**Rigby: I not a baby!**

**Mordecai: That's right...you're a man-baby.**

**Rigby: Grrr...**

**While those two try to kill each other again, I'll just start this chapter right now, okay? **

**Rigby: About time!**

**Mordecai: Shut up Rigby! *sigh* Look, reader dudes. Author had a really tough time on this story, plus school is starting back up for him.*shiver* But he swears he's getting back into the swing of things this time, so go easy on him, okay?**

**Rigby: NO! DON'T go eady on him, reader dudes! Kick his ass!(punched in the arm)OW!**

**Mordecai: I said SHUT! UP! RIGBY!**

* * *

What's going on right now? It was really quite simple. Many of the guys had to make room for the others to sit in the house with the younger ones. Mordecai and Rigby were the only ones who did not really leave. **  
**

So it resulted in a situation like this...

"Say uncle, chump."

"Like hell I will."

Mordecai and Rigby were glaring very heatedly at one another, right in front of the young ones. Luna seemed confusd, Luke had a snout in his book, Neo was neutral about the whole thing, Felicia is eagerly waiting for them to come to blows, while Scarlet looked pretty tense. Mostly because Felicia was still having quite a tight hold around her.

"Come on, start punching each other, guys! My money is on Mordecai." Felicia begged mischievously. Scarlet was very twitchy under her grip, which didn't help her relax. "Ain't this funny to watch, Scarlet?"

"U-Um...y-y-yeah...sure thing...whatever..."

"Aw come on, Scarlet. Don't tell me this ain't funny~" Felicia leaned a bit closer, making Scarlet more uncomfortable. "You seem a bit nervous, little bird. Don't tell me you're...intimidated by me?"

She shook her head rapidly. "N-No, not at all! No way!"

"Really...? You're not scared of me at all, eh? Don't tell me that you believe the whole cat-eats-bird dynamic, is that why you're so jumpy around me?" She grinned evilly. "Come on, Scarlet. Don't be afraid of good ol' Felicia. Despite my roughness, I'm actually a pretty awesome gal. You don't gotta be acting like that every time we look at each other, alright?"

"Sure...I guess." Scarlet still seemed rather intimidated by the twinkle in Felicia's eyes. It wasn'y actually threatening or anything like that. It just...bothered her.

"I wonder why Uncle Mordecai and Uncle Rigby are fighting...?" Luna asker, tilting her head. "They were just playijg video games a couple moments ago..."

"Didn't you just see them, Luna? They're arguing about what players they'll be." Lukr reminded her. She just looked more confused than ever.

"I wanna be player one, dude!"

"No Rigby, I'm gonna be player one!"

"Do you REALLY want to repeat what happened last time over this? DO YOU?!" Mordecai glared hard at him. Rigby glared back.

"I might just do that, you lameass!"

"You're a lameass!"

"No, YOU'RE a lameass!"

"Pfft, Hahaha! I knew it! Here's the good part!" Felicia laughed jovially as Mordecai and Rigby began wrestling with one another.

Luke quietly huffed, turning another page in his book. "Felicia, I do not think I'll ever understand why you're so into violence. It's...rather weird to say the least." He said quietly. She then patted his back hard, almost causing him to fall over slightly. "Huh?!"

"Well would you rather have me sulk to myself all the time, or do you like a firecracker like me?"

He oaused and thought about it. "...Firecracker."

"As a thought. Hm." She stared back at Mordecai and Rigby. "Hey guys, I got names for ya! Mordecai the prick, and his sidekick Rigby, the asshole wonder!"

Mordecai groaned. "Felicia...must you really be the one with the sailor mouth?"

Felicia shrugged carelessly. "I'm an expressive gal. I don't hold back on my words. If I wanna day somethin' there id no way I'm going to hold back on those words. Not even on my sometimes lame friends."

"Nice to see your sense of honesty, I guess..."

"Not a problem, my lame friend. Not a problem at all."

"Ugh."

Luna still had her tail tilted to the side as she watches Felicia now beginning to join the conflict. After a while of this has passed, they finally got bored with the bickering, and just began to play their game in peace. However, the bad feeling within Neo still has not resided, she could feel it still, even from where she was sitting. He looked distressed as he constantly looks out the window trying to see if something happens. "Neo...?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Luna. It's nothing. I thought something was out there, but I'm probably just being very paranoid. K keep sensing something watching all of us from a distance. It's making me very uncomfortable. Something...just isn't right."

"Pfft, you're worrying over nothing, dude. Nothing is watching us, and there's certainly nothing coming after us." Rigby waved off. He already got over some of the gang having powers thing. It wouldn't be surprising if he just completely forgot about it simply because he wanted to move on. "Geez, with all this paranoia, I could be hanging with Eileen."

"You mean making out with Eileen?" Mordecai snickered. Rigby blushed.

"S-Shut up!"

**(In Skips garage) **

Skips was looking in his books. Something felt awfully wrong with the air around them, and he felt obligated ro quickly check it out before it erupts into something beyond their control. He looked to the side and he felt his eyes narrow in suspicion. He sighed.

"Of all those times that Mordecai and Rigby kept ripping holes in reality with their antics...I think we've finally reached the long-term consequences..."

* * *

**I know I know, I took FAR too long trying to organize things. But I assure you, I'm really trying to get back into this. To prove it, the next chapter involves a new level of the supernatural, starting with Thomas and CJ having a friendly visior, while Mordecai and Rigby...have a not so friendly visitor...**

**See you next time, with a hopefully longer chapter...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay. Another reason why I rarely update is a lack of inspiration. The ideas for this story...just aren't flowing anymore. They didn't die out, they just...don't _come _to me like they used to. **

**I'm not saying that I'm giving up. I'm saying that the story will be incredibly jumbled from this point on. I really do hope you can forgive me for that. **

**Lets begin. **

* * *

Thomas and CJ were in their apartment, just chilling out. They were thinking about a lot of things that has occured in their lives, and it has come to their attention that the hardships will not stop for them, or for anyone. Though they'll find a way to power through it, and they will do it...with STYLE!

...Maybe.

With a small yawn, CJ leans over and kissed Thomas' cheek, making him smile. "Dude...our lives just refuse to gwt easier. Isn't that something?"

"Yeah...but if life was normal...that would be boring."

"True that, my boyfriend. True that." She nodded, before turning towards the window in nothing but pure wonder. "But still...it would be nice if we would be cut at least a little slack. Just a little. That's can't be asking for much, can it? I mean, we keep attracting such unwanted attention...it's seriously such a pain to know that this keeps happening. Ahy do we always attract so much trouble, Thomas? Just...why does it have to be us...? And everyone else...?"

The goat sighed and rubbed his head in a fit of frustration. "I have no idea...no idea at all. For some reason these things just tend to happen to us and we can't do much about it. At this point I'm pretty much used to it. I know you're used to it too. In fact...shouldn't we all be used to it by now, since it refuses to stop happening despite what happens? I just went with thw flow after a couple months."

"I see."

"Not gonna lie, I honestly thought I wouldn't be able to handle it, at one point. But I recovered quickly enough for it not to be a serious issue. Not at that moment, anyway."

CJ and Thomas both nodded to each other while acknowledging the many weird things connected to their lives. Weirdness...was their only defining start of adventure at this point. It was just not worth trying to stop, so they juat go with the flow. ..even when the flow is filled with complete and utter chaos. Chaos has become their haven.

...thats a bit of an exaggeration, but you get he point.

Before they could continue their conversation, they heard a knock on their door. With curiosity, Thomas got up to answer it. He opened the door slowly to see someone waving at him with much energy. "Hey dude! Hey!" Who they saw was not expected. This person was wearing denim shorts, a green jacket, a straw hat, a bookbag over his shoulder, green eyes, and a large smile. And would you guess it, this person was one od the most adorable animals on the entire planet.

A panda.

"Well...this is a surprise. Who are you?" Thomas asked.

"My name is Huānlè. I'm new around town, and I was hoping you could help me out with getting settled. Can you?"

"What? Who told you to come to me?"

"Some person named Benson." Thomas looked confused. _Did Benson drop off a panda here? I like helping people, but come ON! _

"Did you say a panda...?" CJ stood up from the couch and looked towards the door. "OOOH! A panda!" She squealed as she ran over and hugged him out of nowhere. Both Huānlè and Thomas were very surprised by this. Especially the former. "He s so cute :3"

"Um...hi. You must be CJ." He said with a smile.

"Very nice to meet you!" She nodded while snuggling his arm.

Thomas looked on in amusement. "Seems that pandas are your cute point?"

"Besides you of course." CJ said, making him blush. She kept hugging Huānlè's arm, nuzzling him. "But pandas are so cute and cuddly! I made of clouds, and pandas are _STILL _softer and fluffier than I am!"

"It's true." He shrugged. "Anyway, I just wanted to know if you knew anything about dragons or anything of the sorts?"

Thomas and CJ looked at one another, before turning to the panda in question. "Yeah, we do. Why?"

"Good. Because we may or may not have a problem on our hands..."

In the meantime, Mordecai and Rigby were simply sitting on the bench, having taken a break from all of the raking thay they had little choice but to do. They looked really bored as well. Of course they were. Doing work was never really their forte. Especially Rigby. Unbelievably Rigby. So. Much. Rigby.

"Uuuuggggghhhhh! Too much raking! So much raking!" Rigby groaned, feeling highly irritated by the entire thing. "We keep switching back and forth between jobs! Why does Benson have to pile all this work on us?!"

"To keep all the supernatural crap away from us. Otherwise it'll never stop finding us. We'll keep attracting unwanted attention by straying away from our jobs. So Benson thinks its best to just stay here at the park at not get into any trouble. It's for the best."

"I'm not even saying that it isn't for the best, I'm asking why he has to be so freaking harsh about it!" Rigby yelled, throwing his hands up. "His uptight nature has been increasing rather drastically!"

"It's only because he's worried about him, in his own special way...his own...rather uptight...and wet blanket...irritating...kind of way. Look, I'm saying that he does truly care. He's just not very good at showing it nicely."

"Probably because he keeps being dumped bh women he actually likes."

"Dude! Not cool he's very sensitive about his poor dating skills!" He sighed. "But I can't help but agree. He's just as bad as me when it comes to dating...no. He's actually _worse _than I am. Which is really speaking wonders." And it was no small statement. Love life was not in his skillbook, though his boss was even worse. It was actually very sad. Incredibly sad. Though they always gave him points for trying his best anyway.

Skips was looking through his books, as he had a feeling simething was amiss. He was very sure that someone or something would be coming for Luna, and very soon. The feeling was cold and concerning.

"Tyrath...we have to find him and take him out. He's too dangerous...he's-"

**"What's the matter, Skips?" **A clawed hand gripped his shoulder. His eyes widened in shock. **"You look like you've seen a ghost..." **


	27. Chapter 27

_This escalated FAR too quickly. _Skips thought as he held his injured arm. He was currentlt cornered by two dragons trying to box him into a corner. They both eyed him as if he was responsible for all of their troubles. Ans let's be hnest he kinda was.

He recognized Tyrath's evil face easily. He also recognized the snarky looking face of his jerkish wife. Her scales were just as black as her husband's, though her shade of black was a tad bit paler. He seems to rember her as Galzra, or something related to the name. She was also the one threatening to slssh his throat with her tail.

**"Skips...oh how much I missed you." **She said, her voice carrying spothing venom...that can slaughter anyone anytime. **"I thought' I'd never get a chance to tear out your heart. You had us imprisoned flr such a long time that it sickens me just to look at you..."**

**"I knew my wife would still continue to agree with me. She's so cooperative...unlike you." **Tyrath said, standing by her side, watching Skips have a staredown with them. He sighed. **"You know what I hate most about you, Skips. You're not afraid of anything." **

"How can you tell?" Skips asked, his eyes darting to the window.

**"You've witnessed most of the world's horrors multiple times already. It's almost virtually impossible to truly surprise you. And I love surprises...so you can now know another reason of why I hate you so much. You could be tetering om the verge of death and you'll _still _show no fear. You cannot count on your immortality forever." **

"Believe me, if I was able to stop being immortal, I would have. But then my friends would be pretty upset." Skips shrugged.

Tyrath rolled his eyes. _**"Please. **_**You keep attaching yourself to non-immortal beings. You used to be so seclusive. They're all going to die one day anyway, and you'll still be here. So why should you bother?" **

"Unlike you, I think positively about this. My friends only die when I forget them." He smirked. "And I never forget. You however, seem to be quite forgetful."

Tyrath narrowed his eyes and wrapped his tail around his throat and squeezed hard. **"You still think you're so much better than us, huh? You think you're so wise because you lived for centuries. The only thing that's never changed is your terrible social skills." **

"Eh. I've been getting better." Skips shrugged, even as his windpipe was getting crushed. "This...peeios...is actually...teaching me...a lot..." He felt more air leaving his lungs, until he looked at simething speeding at them from the window. "And you're about to learn one of our most serious lessons...don't let Rigby drive." Tyrath was unsure of what this meant, until the wall suddenly gave in, and a cart came barreling through the wall, smashing right into Tyrath and his wife. Skips managed to breathe again, and looked to see that Mordecai and Rigby were inside the cart, Rigby being behind the wheel. And they were arguing.

"I thought it was a good shortcut!"

"How can a STRAIGHT LINE have a shortcut?!"

"It's possible!"

"No its not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Well fine, then you picked a very crappy shortcut!"

"Shut your face!"

"Shut YOUR face!"

"Mordecai! Rigby! I don't know what you're fighting about this time, but it doesn't matter right now!" Skips shouted, getting into the cart. "Drive now!" Recognizing the serious tone of voice, they took off in a hurry, leaving the two dragons trapped under rubble...and VERY angry.

"Skips, what did we run into?"

"Trouble, as usual. Lots and lots of trouble. Just go on and keep driving! We need to find Luna!"

"What?! Why?!" Rigby asked frantically, as he can see the other dragons giving chase.

"She's the only one who can truly end this! Just need to get to a safer area!"

In another cart, Thomas and CJ made it back to the park with their panda friend in tow...they could see Tyrath and his companion charging through the park. Thomas sighed. "Rigby...what did you do?"

"Why did you immediately assume that Rigby is behind this?" CJ asked. She took a few moments to process these thoughts. "Actually that would make a lot of sense."

"This is bad." Huanle asked, looking over their shoulders. "If Tyrath and Galzra arw here, they must finally be looking for Luna. We have to stop them, and Luna will be the one to do it!"

"Our daughter has to take a major part of this?" CJ asked.

"I think you both know that the secret would not last forever. Besides, I think her life is more important than her secret. We need to take immediate action. I'll be able to unlock all of her restraints so she can battle them!"

"How will you do that?"

"You see on the way, just keep driving on!" Obeying the frantic bear, Thomas began driving forward again, as the two dark dragons were causing more chaos.

And Luna wouldn't be safe for long.


	28. Chapter 28

Luna was already making her way towards the park, sensing something very wrong. She was just habing some more funnel cakes as unusual, but then she felt a cold evil energy taking up the park. She knew she had to get there as soon as possible. Instinctively, she transformed into her full dragon form, and managed to get a view of the park from above. She widened her eyes as she sees two large black dragons rampaging that were destroying the park. With an enraged roar, she charged right into the larger one, slamming interest it's side and knocking it off-balance. She landed on all fours with a snarl towards her targets.

Tyrath dusted himself off and grinned. "My my...if it isn't Luna. Do you wish to start a conflict with us so soon, when we could defeay you so easily it isn't even fair?'

What's not fair is that you're messing with the park and my friends and family! You'are gonna pay for this you band of jerkfaces!" She roared again and pounced upon the two dragons, clawing at them. They all roared at one another as they begun viciously attacking her. Though it was surprising to them that she was able to get an even fight with them, she wasn't able to get the upper hand for a long while.

Mordecai, Skips, and Ribgy watched on as the dragons began to do battle. They we're surprised that Luna's raw power can rival the great dragons before them. She was either holding herself back this entire time, or she is as really unaware that she had so much power within her. They wouldn't be too surprised if she really was unaware of it, she can be a bit scatter brained. Skips found the concept ludicrous, but at the same time could not help but not care about that right this moment. They were still alive because Luna managed to get here in time, and that's what truly counts right now.

Luna kept biting onto their wings, then she was thrown off by Tyrath and pinned down onto the ground roughly. She didn't get too hurt, but she was unable to get up due to him keeping her wings and arms down. "Quit struggling you beginner dragon! You have little chance of beating someone like us!"

"Don't tell me what I can't do! I'm telling you what YOU can't do! Which is push around and threaten my friends like this! I don't appreciate you trying to hurt anything here like here! Both of you need to just go away and never come back!" Luna roared, once again biting onto his wing. But again she was thrown off by him and recovered quickly enough. She was shaking her head as her wounds slowly healed. When she gathered enough strength she blew a large white blast towards them, which did severe damage to them.

Skips noticed the white fire was a direct counter to Tyrath and his wife's black fire. Theirs was evil, while hers was good. This may be the reason why they would chase her down with very hostile intent, she was their opposite. She may be one of the few things that can completely counter them. Well her and that panda from before. She seemed you know what he was doing. Huanle must have unlocked much of her potential from a distance, and now she can fight with little to no restraint on them.

Galzra was knocked down by Luna was well due to the white flames. She then flew up and blew a large burst of white flame down upon them with much more damage being done to her body. Tyrath noticed his wife was in pain, and doused the flames burning her. Then he too was burned severely by Luna's continuous assault. He was then restrained by six golden rings holding down his wings and limbs. Then six more rings appeared and restrained Galzra while holding her down.

Huanle was seen holding his paw out, with a glare. There was a badge placed on his hip...a dragon taming badge. "You two have been defeated. Now it's time that you all went away back into your dimension." Huanle opened another ring below them, and a giant golden hole which lead to the underworld...the same hole that was used to sent Susan down below.

Luna would not allow them a chance to recover. She blasted one more ball of white fire, and it blew up in their faces, which sent them forcefully down into the hole, and it sealed up just as quickly. Huanle stopped glowing, and he sighed. So did Luna, changing back into her smaller form.

"That's enough of that..." Huanle sighed, lying against the tree. "Sheesh...that was a bit troublesome, was it...Luna? Eh, Luna?"

The dragopromptly fell asleep from exhaustion. Thomas and CJ both smiled. She deserved the well-earned rest. Everything would be okay from here on out. The torment was over...and she had one the day alongside Huanle. She would acknowledge the outcome in the morning.


	29. Tamed Ending

Luna woke up at the smell she has always adored. Her favorite dessert of all time.

"Chocolate...funnel...cake..." It took less than a second for her to eat up the sweets in front of her...including the plate. It took her a couple moments to realize this, and she spits the plate out. "Plate doesn't taste as good as the cake itself..."

"Hey little buddy, glad you made it out okay." CJ and Thomas lied side-by-side with her, having faces of relief. "And we're also glad you didn't kind of...you know...choke on your plate. Dragon appetite kinda blinds you, you know that?"

"I guess it does...but it looks lik I'm okay, so I don't mind too much."

"Of course you don't." Thomas rubbed his forehead. "Well nonetheless, we're glad you're alright and well, Luna. You did quite a brave thing, sending those two dragons back to where they belong. And with only minor damage to yourself, no less."

"I did a good job, Mom and Dad?"

"Indeed, you did quite a wonderful job, Luna. We're proud of you." CJ hugged Luna, and she cheerfully hugged CJ and Thomas. She was told that the others were perfectly alright and were no longer in any real danger. Well...danger not caused by the infamous Mordecai and Rigby. Their panda ally was cheerfully eating as much food as his belly can hold(which is a lot ) and her other friends asked Luna to check in when she was ready. Scarlet said she would have a lot of explaining to do.

Luna smiled. "So...we won't be seeing those mean dragons ever again, will we?"

"Nope. They're done bothering us anymore. You and those two troublesome dragons are done seeing one another, and we'll be safe from them. Skips says it will take about a couple more centuries for them to actually even attempt to try and escape."

"Sweet! That's awesome! That means I can est my funnel cake in peace!" Luna cheered, eating the second plate of funnel and CJ laughed at this, while holding each others hand.

Mordecai and Rigby both watched the scene from a doorway, and slowly moved away from it.."Mordecai...this was a bit too easy, don't you think?"

"Nah. Don't jinx it, dude. Lets just enjoy being laid back for the moment. Video games?"

"Viiiiideeeeeeeeeoooooo gaaaaaaammmmmmeeeeessss!"

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!"

Pause...

"But first, we'll get ourselves a sandwich. And...let's hope it doesn't send us on a drunken stupor this time." Mordecai said.

"Good plan."

"Its the best plan of all the plans. Yeaaahh..."

* * *

**I have most likely disappointed many people with these short chapters. Inspiration plummeted, that's what happened. But I REFUSED to leave this story unfinished, even if it does suck a little...or a lot. **

**If ANYONE thinks they can use this kind of concept in a RS story and do it better than me...I have absolutely no problem with that. Heck, I say go for it. **

**Well...suck story or not...it's finished. Farewell, readers...**


End file.
